O Dragão Branco
by Igor De Souza Santos
Summary: Em Um Universo Ligeiramente Alternativo: Lord Eddard Stark leva Jon Snow para Winterfell, mas, com a aparência e os olhos de seu pai, não tendo escolha conta a verdade para sua esposa Lady Catelyn Stark, e esse é início para O Protetor do Norte levantar a sua família e sua casa a riqueza e a maior grandeza para suportar a escuridão que virá e para o Princípe Jon Targaryen seja Rei!
1. A Rebelião Do Usurpador

Game Of Thrones

O Dragão Branco

Capítulo 1

A Rebelião Do Usurpador

A Rebelião De Robert, A Rebelião Do Usurpador havia acabado; acabado com um saque em Porto Real e o Massacre Da Família Real, Eddard Stark viu a tudo isso com pesar, não era assim que imaginava que as coisas terminariam e naquele momento a próxima coisa que pensou foi em encontrar sua irmã há muito tempo desaparecida e com isso depois que descobriu onde ela estava partiu com uma guarda em direção a Tower Of Joy acompanhado por Lord Howland Reed, Lord Willam Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull e Ser Mark Ryswell para somente encontrar três Cavaleiros Da Guarda Real Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent e o lendário Comandante Da Guarda Real Ser Gerold Hightower. Com algumas palavras trocadas a luta se seguiu e com ela somente sobraram em seus últimos instantes Ser Arthur, Lord Eddard e Lord Howland e então um grito feminino de dor chamou a atenção dos três e imediatamente Ser Arthur esqueceu a luta e seguiu em velocidade para dentro da torre subindo as escadas, Lord Eddard e Lord Howland seguiram para somente encontrar uma cama de sangue e flores e Eddard encontrar a sua irmã fraca e pálida e para a sua surpresa segurando um recém-nascido, Ned se ajoelhou na frente de sua irmã para somente ouvir as suas últimas palavras que sempre o assombrariam pelo resto de sua vida e então Ned assistiu a sua irmã morrer; com uma tristeza profunda ele tomou o seu sobrinho Jon em seus braços para ver Ser Arthur e Lord Howland ajoelhados, Ser Arthur com a sua espada fincada no chão na sua frente e de cabeça baixa:

- Eu, Ser Arthur Dayne, da Casa Dayne, portador da Espada Amanhecer e o Cavaleiro Da Espada Da Manhã; juro por minha vida, honra e minha casa que presenciei o casamento do Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen e Lady Lyanna Stark e acompanhei a gravidez de Lady Lyanna e garanto que o Príncipe Jon Targaryen é filho e Rhaegar e Lyanna Targaryen e faço aqui o meu voto de fidelidade ao herdeiro do Trono De Ferro e futuro rei de Westeros!

- Eu, Lord Howland Reed, da Casa Reed juro por minha honra e casa que manterei o segredo do que presenciei e faço um voto de fidelidade para Jon Targaryen o futuro rei de Westeros!

Lord Eddard Stark assistiu aos dois fazerem um juramento, não era o oficial quando se jurava para um novo rei, mas, ele era válido entre os cavaleiros e Lordes, por isso Ned aceitou os dois votos e aconselhou para que dissessem essas mesmas palavras a Jon quando ele viesse à idade de entender e aceitar o juramento, por todos meios em breve Eddard mandaria mais soldados para recuperar o corpo de sua irmã para enterrar em Winterfell, por agora entregou os documentos do casamento Lyanna e Rhaegar para Howland Reed para que os guardasse, ele jurou que protegeria esses documentos com sua vida até que o momento fosse necessário, Lord Stark mandou Ser Arthur Dayne de volta para casa e evitasse que fizesse qualquer juramento a Robert Baratheon; depois disso partiram; Lord Stark carregando o seu sobrinho acompanhado por Lord Reed se encontraram com mais soldados do Norte, explicando tudo e assim alegando que Jon era o seu filho bastardo e ordenando que os soldados recuperassem o corpo dos que caíram nos pés da torre e de sua irmã, os dois cavaleiros da guarda real seriam devolvidos para suas respectivas famílias para que enterrassem como entendessem assim como sua irmã e os outros que voltariam para o Norte.

Durante o caminho de volta Lord Stark conseguiu contratar uma ama de leite chamada Wylla que veio junto para o Norte, foram muitos dias até que Lord Stark e os outros sentissem o frio reconhecido do Norte e finalmente e depois de se separar de Lord Howland Reed que seguiu para sua casa, Lord Stark e a ama de leite chegaram a Winterfell; Ned sendo recebido por sua esposa Lady Catelyn Tully, agora Lady Catelyn Stark, Senhora De Winterfell:

- Que bom que está de volta meu marido! – cumprimentou Lady Stark.

Ned desceu do cavalo e notou que sua esposa embalava um pacote:

- Tenho saudades de casa, é bom estar de volta! – disse Ned – E esse é seus braços?

Catelyn se aproximou sorrindo e entregou o bebê para Ned segurar:

- É o seu filho Robb Stark! – disse Catelyn.

Eddard Stark estava segurando o seu filho pela primeira vez e estava sorrindo, um sorriso de alegria que não tinha em sua face desde que começou a rebelião, desde a morte de sua irmã; seu filho Robb tinha os cabelos vermelhos lisos da mãe, mas, nitidamente podia ver seus olhos cinza, os olhos do norte:

- Quem vem a ser essa pessoa? – perguntou Catelyn.

Ned olhou para Wylla e em seguida olhou para a sua esposa:

- É a ama de leite para o meu filho Jon Snow! – respondeu Ned. Isso causou o sorriso de sua esposa desaparecer dando lugar a uma face fria e indiferente, mas, Lord Stark sabia que sua esposa estava contendo a sua raiva, também havia notado o olhar de surpresa dos habitantes do castelo, eles realmente não esperavam essa resposta; Catelyn pegou o seu filho e voltou para o castelo sem dizer absolutamente mais nada, mas, Ned sabia que iria ter uma conversa séria nos seus aposentos privados; Wylla já havia desmontado e com as ordens de Eddard sendo conduzida para um dos muitos quartos do castelo, tinha jurado que nunca deixaria faltar nada para o filho de sua irmã; o viu passar assistindo os seus cabelos negros como de sua irmã e lisos, mas, eram os olhos, esses mesmos olhos violeta de Rhaegar, da Linhagem Targaryen que iriam trazer sempre as lembranças dolorosas da morte de sua irmã. Lord Eddard Stark entrou no castelo para enfrentar um dos maiores medos de um homem: a fúria de uma mulher com raiva.

Ned entrou em seus aposentos dando de cara com sua esposa que estava de costas para a janela e com o seu olhar frio:

- O que significa isso? – perguntou Catelyn Stark:

- Ele é o meu sangue e vou criá-lo! – respondeu Ned:

- Como um de Sangue Verdadeiro? – perguntou Catelyn:

- Sim! – respondeu Ned:

- Quem é a sua mãe? – perguntou Lady Stark:

- Ela está morta e eu não quero mais falar sobre isso! – respondeu Lord Stark:

- Isso é uma ofensa contra mim? Eu lhe fiz algo que não o agradou meu senhor para fazer isso com o seu filho Bastardo? – perguntou Catelyn com uma voz cada vez mais dura:

- Não minha senhora esposa! – respondeu Ned – Mas, o meu filho Jon Snow terá a criação que se destina aos lordes de Westeros!

Lady Catelyn Stark não disse mais nada, simplesmente saiu do quarto, talvez para olhar o seu filho Robb, Ned suspirou; pelo menos não teve gritaria. Ned Stark decidiu usar outro quarto para dormir até que sua senhora esposa esfriasse a cabeça; como estavam no norte, talvez não demorasse muito; um mês se passou desde discussão com sua esposa, no momento o Lord De Winterfell estava trabalhando para cobrir os custos que a guerra havia trazido; no momento tinha dado o dia como encerrado sua esposa entra em seu quarto, surpreso Eddard espera ela falar:

- Por que você não me procura em minha cama meu marido? – perguntou Cat:

- Você pode tentar esconder, mas, sei que estava com raiva e resolvi esperar esfriar a cabeça! – respondeu Ned:

- Mas, isso não é motivo para que não fique na nossa cama ou que durma ao meu lado, eu sou a sua mulher e como tal uma esposa deve ter seu marido ao lado da nossa cama; agora e especialmente por que a população do castelo esta comentando sobre a falta de nossas atividades conjugal! – explicou Catelyn.

Eddard realmente não ligava para que os outros pensassem:

- Eu sei que não liga para a opinião dos outros, mas, eu realmente apreciei as nossas noites juntos! – disse Catelyn Stark com uma coloração rosada nas bochechas. Lord Stark não perdeu mais tempo e cobrindo o espaço que separava de sua esposa a beijou e ela retribuiu, Ned se importava menos com que os outros podem dizer sobre si mesmo, mas, havia a aprender a amar Catelyn Stark e era a chance de se reconciliar com ela. Eddard Stark estava nu em sua cama ao lado de sua esposa; ambos cobertos de suor e ambos com sorrisos satisfeitos no rosto, Catelyn movimentou-se para deitar no peito de Ned que aceitou muito bem a com o braço esquerdo a abraçou:

- Quem é a mãe de Jon? – perguntou Cat de repente tirando o sorriso de Ned – Eu olhei para ele uma vez e vi que ele tinha o cabelo do norte, mas, os olhos eram da linhagem valiriana e tenho certeza que ele vai crescer com poucas características do homem Stark!

Ned sabia que estava com pouca escolha nesse momento, sabia que sua mulher notaria um dia, mas, não imaginava que seria um mês depois de trazer o seu sobrinho, era uma mulher inteligente e teria que confiar nela, precisaria dela para Jon assim como precisaria de aliados que se mantiveram fieis para a Casa Targaryen:

- Ele não é o meu filho, mas, é o meu sangue! – disse Ned.

Catelyn parecia aliviada, mas, agora estava curiosa:

- Mas, então ele é de Brandon! – afirmou Cat:

- Ele não é do meu irmão! – afirmou Ned:

Catelyn o olhou confuso:

- Mas, isso quer dizer...! – afirmou Catelyn ficando sentada – Lyanna?

- E Rhaegar! – completou Ned.

Cat estava branca de medo:

- Pelos deuses Ned, o que você fez? – perguntou Cat:

- Eu prometi a minha irmã que cuidaria dele! – afirmou Ned – Por isso disse a todo mundo que ele é o meu bastardo!

Catelyn olhou longamente para o seu marido; em sua cabeça estava avaliando toda a situação; conhecia Robert Baratheon e isso era o suficiente para saber o que aconteceria no futuro:

- Você sabe melhor do que eu, você conhece Robert e sabe que ele não vai governar o reino como deveria, o reino vai falir conduzido pelas mãos bêbadas de Robert, mesmo meu pai odiando os Targaryen, sabia que a linhagem manteve os cofres da coroa cheios e sempre quitou as dívidas que contraia no prazo! – disse Catelyn seriamente e pregou o prego na cabeça de Robert com as suas últimas afirmações – Robert vai gastar o ouro da coroa em festas suntuosas altamente caras, em muita comida, bebida e prostitutas!

Eddard Stark queria dizer algo em defesa do amigo, mas, sabia o que sua esposa disse era verdade:

- Quando isso acontecer, o reino entrara em guerra e muitos tentaram encontrar um rei que os salve, terá que deixar que Jon escolher se vai reivindicar a sua herança ou não, por que muitos o apoiarão como apoiaram os Targaryen durante a rebelião! – disse Catelyn.

Eddard sabia que sua esposa tinha razão mais uma vez:

- Tudo bem, mas, teremos que proteger Jon até que a hora chegue! – disse Eddard.

Catelyn concordou e agora tinham que trabalhar para preparar o Norte para os anos que virão; Eddard pensou e tremeu de medo antecipado se essa guerra que sua esposa preverá começaria quando seu amigo Robert morresse e essa guerra seria a Segunda Longa Noite e se ela acabaria quando seu sobrinho Jon sentasse no trono e se o Norte estaria pronto a tempo para suportar essa provação.

**Ano –298 A.L. – Dezessete anos depois da Rebelião Do Usurpador.**

Para Ned, as palavras de sua esposa tinham se tornado realidade; nesses dezessete anos recebeu notícias de Robert através dos seus espiões em Porto Real, poucos era verdade, mas, eram altamente confiáveis, além de mandar ouro como pagamento por seus trabalhos; mas, as notícias confirmavam que Robert gastou todo o dinheiro da coroa em festas, comida, bebida, prostitutas e caprichos luxuosos para sua família e quando o ouro acabou; contraiu empréstimos da Casa Lannister e de seu banco, a Casa Tyrell e de seu banco, a Fé, além do Banco De Ferro De Bravos; as dívidas estavam se acumulando ameaçando o reino a entrar em falência, não havia governo para o povo e sim um governo para interesses próprios daqueles que tinham os cargos de poder, Robert fechava os olhos para isso.

Ned se preocupava com seu amigo, mas, há muito tempo que não se referia a Robert como amigo, dias depois do Saque A Porto Real e o Massacre Da Família Real. Antes de partir para resgatar sua irmã Lyanna; quando Tywin Lannister colocou os corpos de Elia Targaryen; assassinada e estuprada; seus filhos Aegon; que simplesmente era um bebê e fora jogado contra a parede para ter seu crânio esmagado; e Rhaenys; que fora esfaqueada várias vezes; Tywin os colocou sobre pano vermelho na frente do Trono De Ferro para a alegria de Robert. Eddard Stark não gostou do que viu e o que se seguiu fora uma discussão com o mais novo rei que para muitos que sabiam da amizade de Robert e Eddard estava no fim; Eddard nunca mais falou com Robert em dezessete anos, nem mesmo trocaram cartas e nem se deu ao trabalho de ir a capital depois do fiasco do resgate de Lyanna, mas, ainda enviara uma carta simplesmente jurando obediência a Robert e governaria o Norte em seu nome; foi o suficiente para ele já que não mandou nenhuma convocação para se apresentar a Capital.

Ned governou em nome de Robert, mas, isso era o que afirmava, seu governo fora seguindo suas políticas e nãos as da Capital que estavam inundadas pelas intrigas dos Lannister, por mais que Jon Arryn ainda tentasse fazer alguma coisa, esquecendo-se de informar a Capital das decisões que tomava para o Norte; primeiramente Ned dedicou a cobrir os prejuízos que a rebelião causara, depois contratou exploradores para encontrar metais preciosos no território do Norte e agradecendo aos deuses encontrara ouro, prata, ferro e um metal prateado muito diferente do ferro, mais resistente e mais maleável; os mineradores o chamaram de titanus, nome oficializado pela Guilda Dos Alquimistas; com esses metais extraídos começou o desenvolvimento do Norte; o ouro e a prata distribuída entre os nobres possibilitaram que seus castelos fossem revitalizados e suas defesas melhoradas e antes que o caos e uma guerra civil assolassem o Norte provocado pela ganância e pelos ciúmes, fora criado o Banco De Gelo Do Norte como controle de várias famílias nobres para cuidar e pessoas comuns com talento para matemática, economia e gerenciamento, todos teriam acesso ao ouro e a prata, mas, tomando com empréstimo formando dívidas que eram pagas no tempo certo, o que seguiu depois disso foi uma política fiscal severa e rígida promulgada por Ned que praticamente proibia gastos excessivos e isso significava evitar abusos em festas e outros luxos.

O ouro e a prata despertaram a ganância e a cobiça da Família Bolton; aliados da Família Stark avisaram a Ned sobre o plano de uma revolta e de se colocarem como protetores e governantes do Norte, esse aliados apresentaram provas suficientes para Ned para mandar e ir com os seus homens que ficavam em Winterfell resolver o problema ao fio da espada e o que se seguiu foi o extermínio da Família Bolton; somente sobraram aqueles que serviam a família, alguns foram deixados para seguirem as suas vidas, outros enfrentaram a execução e o resto seguiu para a Parede servir a Patrulha Da Noite, os acontecimentos não saíram do Norte e Forte Pavor perdeu esse nome e foi dado ao Banco De Gelo para servir como sua sede; agora na entrada estava escrito o lema do banco "**Nunca Esquecemos**", isso foram dois anos depois da Rebelião De Robert.

Depois dos acontecimentos da Família Bolton, Ned investiu o ouro e a prata na melhoria das cidades e vilas por todo o norte, ruas com mais espaço para a circulação das pessoas, água e esgoto encanados e ruas calçadas, sistemas de aquecimentos para as casas, além de garantir melhores estradas; criou o Registro que se trata de documentar os nomes e o dia do nascimento de cada habitante das Terras Do Norte, onde moravam; com quem moravam e no que trabalhavam; também a sua filiação, parentes na verdade; além dos documentos autenticados de cada uma de suas propriedades e posses e terras e a data de quando morriam e tendo seus prédios próprios construído em cada castelo, cidade e vila reunindo arquivos em seus prédios e na sede principal onde também ficava a sede do banco que ficavam com cópias do arquivo; os originais estavam escondidos para evitar o roubo e a destruição e eram cuidados constantemente por pessoas da mais alta confiança, onde somente o Lord De Winterfell sabia onde estavam; além de poucas pessoas de confiança. No prédio dos Registros estavam estacionados os Defensores que por uma quantia de ouro ou prata defendiam a causa de seus clientes quando se tinham problemas com as suas propriedades e posses e problemas com a família, além de problemas com terceiros, somente recebiam aprovação para exercer o seu trabalho do Grão Mestre; o posto mais alto entre os Defensores, o posto em que se podia avaliar se exerceria a posição de Defensor, onde a decisão final era tomada, e tinham a sua sede no mesmo castelo onde ficava a sede do banco e do Registro, o forte agora renomeado Castelo De Gelo; a partir disso quem quisesse morar no norte tinha que se dar o seu nome nos Registro e receberia um empréstimo em ouro do banco para comprar uma casa ou terras e tinham que cumprir o prazo religiosamente para saldar a dívida.

Foi na criação do Registro que Ned Stark aprovou uma lei que aqueles que tinham o sobrenome Snow quando completassem dezoitos dias de seu nome podiam trocar um sobrenome que eles escolhessem, aqueles que fizerem isso criarão os seus próprios sobrenomes. Ned contratou a partir das Cidades Livres um Meistre que não estava ligado a Cidadela, com o intento que ele ensinasse a língua do Alto Valiriano e as línguas bastardas valirianas das cidades livres e da Baía Dos Escravos; os escravos tinham a sua própria língua; a sua família, um homem com vinte e cinco dias de seu nome, alto com um metro e oitenta, atlético, rosto magro, lábios finos, cabelos castanhos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis, seu nome Adal Armann, ele forjou as suas correntes fazendo os elos, o elo de Platina para Línguas, o elo de Ouro Amarelo para Economia e Matemática, o elo de Electrum para Gerenciamento, o elo de Cobre para História, o elo de Bronze para Astronomia, o elo de Prata para Medicina e Cura, o elo de Aço Pálido para Metalurgia, o elo de Ferro para Estratégia De Guerra e o elo de Ferro Negro para Corvoaria e quando terminou os ensinamentos para Ned e também sua esposa, ele decidiu fazer um juramento de lealdade a Casa Stark e como ele servia somente a Casa Stark foi-lhe permitido que tivesse esposa e filhos para que passasse o seu conhecimento e legado servindo futuramente a Casa Stark, Adal aceitou e junto com Meistre Luwin ensinariam aos seus filhos e sobrinho.

Lord Eddard Stark fez sua primeira viagem para as Cidades Livre para fazer negócios com empresas de comercio, evitou a cidade em que os refugiados Targaryen estavam vivendo e com um acordo com a empresa Argon Comercio que tinha uma base sólida além de bons contatos com outras empresas, Ned usaria o ouro e a prata para investir mais na empresa e teria uma participação significativa nos lucros; os papéis do acordo assinados foram colocados no Banco de Ferro e Ned estava levando cópias para o Banco de Gelo; na viagem de volta Ned conheceu Syrio Forel, um antigo Primeiro Espada De Bravos, um mestre em esgrima especializada da Dança Da Água das cidades livres e as variações que se apresenta em cada uma delas, a esgrima Escrava da Baia Dos Escravos, o Voo Do Dragão, o estilo valiriano de esgrima, a Espada Roine da extinta civilização Roinare e o Estilo Sete de Westeros, o contratou para que ensinasse esgrima a sua família; qualquer estilo ou até mais de um estilo, mas, Ned demorou mais tempo a voltar garantindo a todos que tinha alguns problemas para resolver e com um pouco de ouro comprou o silêncio da tripulação do navio e Syrio Forel jurou pela sua honra não contar o que aconteceu.

A chegada do Mestre da Esgrima junto com o Meistre trouxe duas coisas que Ned Stark viu criado no Norte, primeiro foram as Casas de Cura na qual; curadores trazidos das cidades livres onde seriam colocadas em cada castelo, cidade e vila do Norte para oferecer a cura aos moradores, eles teriam o direito de ensinar o seu ofício a quem se apresentar promissor, suas Casas De Cura foram instaladas nas fortalezas construídas onde funcionariam também a as Academias, centros onde crianças de ambos os sexos, homens e mulheres sejam jovens e velhos aprenderiam a ler, escrever, economia, matemática, gerenciamento, história, estratégia de combate, modos de se portar como cavaleiro ou uma dama da sociedade, a lutar com espada; podendo adicionar, martelo, machado ou lança ou qualquer outra arma, espada curta para combates mais próximo do inimigo, atirar com facas, a usar escudo, a usar o arco e a flecha, combate corpo a corpo com as mãos nuas, além de treinos físicos para tornar o corpo mais forte e resistente para os combates; Lord Stark também reconstruiu a Frota Marítima Do Norte, a do litoral leste estava espalhada em portos estratégicos e a do litoral oeste estava concentra na Ilha Do Urso para evitar problemas com a Frota das Ilhas De Ferro.

Os anos seguiram com o Norte crescendo e se desenvolvendo, Ned viu os seus filhos nascerem e crescerem e a começar a treinar, mas, então Lord Stark se viu em algo que não esperava: A Rebelião Greyjoy. Rumores chegaram ao mesmo momento em que Balon Greyjoy se declarou Rei Das Ilhas De Ferro e deu início a sua rebelião, isso começou sete anos depois de Robert subir ao trono e a Rebelião Greyjoy ameaçam a estabilidade de seu governo; Eddard Stark foi à guerra, não por seu amigo, mas, pelo Norte que estava em perigo dos Piratas De Ferro; por isso convocou todos aqueles que já haviam se formado na academia ou estavam perto de se formarem a pegar em armas e garantir a defesa das suas cidades, vilas e castelos no litoral oeste, chamou os banners e dividiu o exército, metade liderada por Lord Rickard Karstark iria reforçar as defesas do litoral e estar pronto para auxiliar em pontos chaves que for atacado; Lady Maege Mormont lideraria a Frota Do Litoral Oeste para afastar a Frota De Ferro do litoral do Norte, Lord Eddard Stark pegou a outra metade do exército e os levou para se reunir com as forças de Robert e Tywin para parar o avanço pelas Westerlands.

Não fora uma reunião agradável entre Robert e Eddard, palavras trocadas quando estavam com os outros Lordes ou quando discutiam estratégias de guerra, Eddard fazia o possível para evitar o seu velho amigo e como Robert não emitiu uma convocação mostrando que não forçaria a essa conversa; não houve tempo já que tinham que expulsar os exércitos das Ilhas De Ferro do litoral, fazendo um movimento ferradura fechando qualquer caminho que permitisse os Greyjoys avançassem terras adentro, começou os ataques expulsando os inimigos de cada vila, cidade e castelo; o Norte teve o menor número de baixas da campanha; e então finalmente eles se retiraram, a maior parte de seus navios incendiados pela Frota Real comandado por Lord Stannis Baratheon e para a surpresa dos outros Lordes a Frota Do Norte fez sua aparição que com o comando de Lady Mormont manteve os piratas de ferro afastados do litoral do Norte, apenas houve uma única invasão e Lord Karstark massacrou os piratas queimando os seus corpos e colocando as suas cabeças nas pontas de lanças fincadas no litoral para que os piratas pudessem ver.

Um ataque as Ilhas De Ferro teve início e em dias, depois de meses de luta, a Rebelião Greyjoy havia acabado, Robert se firmou no poder, demoraria anos até que Lord Balon Greyjoy tivesse uma força de combate decente e um de seus dois filhos sobrevivente; Theon Greyjoy com nove dias em seu nome virou ala da Casa Stark de Winterfell por ordens do rei; com a rebelião acabada, Robert convocou Lord Stark para explicações sobre a volta da Frota Do Norte; sem escolhas, Ned contou tudo o que aconteceu ao norte nesses sete anos desde que assumiu como Protetor Do Norte, Robert parecia satisfeito com as explicações e por isso permitiu que Ned voltasse para casa, mas, as palavras que disse ao seu rei se espalharam por toda Westeros, mas, Ned simplesmente confirmou os rumores que se espalharam ao longo dos anos e com essa confirmação, a coroa começou a tomar empréstimos do Banco de Gelo e assim o Trono De Ferro aumentar as dívidas.

Nesses quase dez anos depois da Rebelião Greyjoy e dezessete anos depois da Rebelião Do Usurpador, o Norte juntou riqueza, melhorou, ficou mais forte, o povo estava feliz e se preparando para um inverno prolongado, estavam satisfeitos, agora ninguém de fora poderia suspeitar de um casal de fazendeiros pudessem pegar em espadas e fazer suar um soldado experiente do sul; o Norte podia contar com mais de duzentos mil homens e mulheres prontos para o combate, à academia fez isso, colocou em suas cabeças, o senso de honra, dignidade, respeito, justiça e nunca parar de treinar ou praticar com a espada ou qualquer outra arma, esteja sempre afiado com suas habilidades. A fortuna da Família Stark aumentou muito e tinham parte da fortuna no Banco De Ferro De Bravos e no Banco De Gelo Do Norte, assim como aumentou a fortuna de muitas famílias grandes do norte, assim como muitas famílias comuns estavam muito bem de vida; o Norte estava pronto para o que estava a vir, estava pronto para o que Eddard Stark chamou há dezessete anos: A Segunda Longa Noite. Mas, o povo do Norte estava alheio aos pensamentos mais profundos de Ned Stark, nesses quase vinte anos que Lord Eddard Stark estava governando o Norte, o povo só conheceu riqueza e melhoria em suas vidas, por isso, todas as casas, o povo e as Tribos Do Norte juraram lealdade eterna a Casa Stark e agora chamam Lord Stark de "O Abençoado", pelo que fez pelo Norte e a esses anos de governo de Ned de "A Era De Ouro Do Norte". Os livros de história estavam se atualizando com o que aconteceu com o Norte.

Eddard Stark saiu de seus pensamentos naquele momento, estava a cavalo indo executar a justiça do rei para um desertor da Patrulha Da Noite, quando fazia esse trabalho levava consigo a Espada "Gelo", a espada de aço valiriano da Casa Stark, mas, no dia a dia portava a "Presa", uma espada feita com aço misturada ao metal titanus, leve e resistente, a lâmina branca como a neve com 100 cm de comprimento, o guarda mão reto e branco, o cabo cinza com 25 cm de comprimento e o pomo na forma de uma cabeça de lobo mostrando os dentes e de olhos vermelhos, estava acompanhado por vinte soldados, além de Ser Rodrik Cassel, Jory Cassel e Theon Greyjoy com dezenove dias em seu nome, mas, hoje era um dia especial, não somente por que seu sobrinho Jon, Robb; ambos com dezessete dias em seu nome carregando as suas espadas; e para sua surpresa sua filha Sansa de quinze anos, tinha a aparência de sua mãe, mas, os seus olhos azuis tinham a frieza do norte que intimidavam o mais duro dos homens; surpresa por que ela tinha somente vindo uma vez para ver a justiça de o rei ser aplicada, ela também estava carregando a sua espada; projetada para ser mais leve e mais fina que a espada de um homem, mas, o trabalho não podia tirar a resistência do metal, o cabo era maior do que a de um homem e a lâmina tinha uma ligeira curvatura para cima na ponta; hoje era a primeira vez em que Arya que com treze dias em seu nome e também carregando a sua espada estaria assistindo, Ned via que a cada dia ela se parecia mais com sua amada irmã Lyanna e também era primeira vez de seu filho Bran que estava com onze dias em seu nome e carregando a sua espada, seu filho mais novo Rickon com nove dias em seu nome tinha ficado em Winterfell, ainda não era à hora dele, ainda demoraria alguns anos e Catelyn protestou sobre a ida de Bran e Arya, ele realmente não queria enfurecer mais a sua esposa.

A comitiva se aproximou onde estavam postados três soldados atentos cercando um homem ajoelhado balançando que parecia murmurar alguma coisa, ao se aproximarem os três soldados ficaram em posição ao ver Lord Stark, a comitiva agora podia ver o que ele estava murmurando:

- Outros, outros, outros, outros...!

Ned desmontou de seu cavalo, portando Gelo se aproximou do homem que agora se fez perceber que vestia trapos que outrora pareciam os trajes da Patrulha Da Noite:

- Os seus trapos indicam que ele foi da Patrulha Da Noite! – disse Jon:

- É possível que ele tenha roubado de um dos patrulheiros! – disse Robb – Ele pode ser muito bem um selvagem que jurou servir a Mance Rayder!

Enquanto Ned se aproximava do homem, eis que o mesmo levanta a cabeça mostrando que não tinha as duas orelhas, possivelmente tinha perdido alguns dedos, mas, mesmo na casa dos cinquenta anos, seus olhos ainda mostravam força:

- Eu garanto jovem Lord, eu prefiro a morte a servir a Mance Rayder! – disse o homem cuspindo em menção ao Rei Do Outro Lado Da Muralha – Eu servir a Patrulha Da Noite por longos anos e nunca desapontei em serviço!

- Até hoje! – disse Theon com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

Eddard olhou para o homem:

- Se é capaz de responder ao meu filho, é capaz de responder as minhas perguntas! – disse Ned – Você sabe quem sou eu?

- Da muralha até o Dorne, todos sabem quem tu és milorde, Eis Lord Eddard Stark, O Abençoado! – respondeu o homem:

- Quem é você? – perguntou Eddard:

- Meu nome é Gared!

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lord Stark:

- Sai em uma missão na Floresta Assombrada, junto com Waymar Royce e Will e o garoto Will encontrou um acampamento de selvagens mortos, eu disse para voltarmos com reforços, protestei, mas, Way nos obrigou a checar o acampamento para somente descobrir que os mortos haviam desaparecido! – Gared estava indo bem em seu conto, mas, agora ele estava branco de medo, seus olhos agitados olhando para todos os lados, seu corpo tremia de medo – Os outros, os outros, os outros!

- O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Ned:

- Os outros nos atacaram, os Caminhantes Brancos nos atacaram, mataram Will e Waymar, eu consegui fugir e abandonei a patrulha na esperança de escapar desse mal, eu sei que deveria ter dado o alerta, mas, não consegui, somente tinha o pensamento de fugir!

Os homens não se atreviam a dizer nada, nem seus filhos e Eddard não sabia o que pensar:

- Eu assumo o meu crime de desertor e estou pronto para a sentença, mas, por favor, Lord Stark, mande homens, chame os Sete Reinos para lutar contra esse mal antes que venha e destrua as nossas casas e mate as pessoas que amamos! – disse Gared e ele fica calado abaixando a cabeça esperando o seu destino, Ned suspira e tira Gelo de sua bainha e a empunha:

- Eu Lord Eddard Stark da Casa Stark, Governante do Norte, em nome do Rei Robert Baratheon, da Casa Baratheon, o Primeiro De Seu Nome, Rei dos Ândalos, dos Roinares e dos Primeiros Homens...!

Jon colocou a mão no ombro de Bran:

- Não desvie o olhar, pois o nosso pai vai perceber se o fizer! – disse Jon sorrindo e o que acalmou Bran que agora não tirava os olhos da sentença que seu pai executaria, percebeu também que Sansa estava dizendo praticamente a mesma coisa para Arya:

- Eu o sentencio a morte! – terminou Eddard que levantou a espada para o alto e a brandiu com um único golpe cortando a cabeça de Gared, seu corpo caiu no chão o pulverizando com o seu sangue que jorrava em intervalos, a sua cabeça caiu nos pés de Theon que rindo a chutou para longe, Jon e os irmãos Stark podiam ouvir Robb murmurar "idiota".

A comitiva estava voltando para Winterfell, Ned estava em pensamentos sobre as palavras de Gared, era esse sinal, o sinal de dias escuros se aproximava; o sinal da aproximação da Segunda Longa Noite; havia feito tudo certo, estava tudo pronto, tanto Jon como Robb são excelentes espadachins, fortes e capazes de melhorar ainda mais, Jon especialmente que era extremamente adepto ao estilo valiriano, Jon tinha uma paixão maior que Robb para os estudos e a leitura assim como Rhaegar, sua filha Sansa praticamente dançava com a espada enquanto treinava com ela, rápida e mortal em todos os golpes, certamente colocaria qualquer homem no chão e também seus outros filhos, Arya, Bran e Rickon se mostravam que seriam grandes com qualquer arma; olhou para o lado e viu Bran e Arya no seu lado direito e no esquerdo estava Sansa, calma e impassível; mais a frente estava Jon e Robb junto com Theon e no dado momento os três saíram em disparada apostando uma corrida, Ned sorriu, mas, então notou melhor que Bran e Arya estavam com os rostos preocupados:

- Tudo bem meus filhos? – perguntou Eddard:

- Ele parecia tão real! – respondeu Arya:

- Devo acreditar nele? – perguntou Bran – Devo acreditar e me preocupar e ficar com medo?

- Vocês sabem por que o executei? – perguntou Ned desviando por um momento da pergunta de seu filho:

- Por que ele era um patrulheiro e quebrou os seus votos e teve que aplicar a Justiça Do Rei! – respondeu Sansa:

- Sansa tem razão, Bran, Arya; seguimos os caminhos dos Primeiros Homens; "o homem que dita à sentença, balança a espada"! – disse Lord Stark – Ele quebrou os seus votos, mas, olhei em seus olhos e vi que tudo que estava dizendo era verdade, o que ele achava que era verdade, ele estava há muito tempo na patrulha e parece que o frio, a neve e o gelo o enlouqueceram, ou ele viu algo tão sombrio que associou aos Caminhantes Brancos o que só me faz mais preocupado com o que está acontecendo com os selvagens no outro lado do muro!

Antes que pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, Theon havia voltado e estava eufórico:

- Lord Stark, precisa ver isso! – exclamou Theon e voltando a cavalgar para onde veio.

A comitiva apressou o passo passando pela ponte e chegando ao outro lado parando em seguida já que os cavalos e Robb e Jon estavam parados e Theon estava descendo de seu cavalo, Eddard desmontou de seu cavalo e se aproximou no norte da margem da ponte e descendo até onde seus filhos estavam ajoelhados segurando algo, então Lord Stark se virou para ver um lobo gigante caído no chão; sua reação não foi mais rápido do que a de Jory Cassel que puxou a espada:

- Afastem-se todos! – gritou Jory; Theon riu:

- Não se preocupe Jory, ela esta morta! – disse Robb.

Bran se aproximava junto com Arya e Sansa fascinados com o lobo gigante que já estava cheio de larvas, Bran se virou para os seus irmãos e soltou um grito de alegria quando viu um filhote de lobo de pelo cinza-preto nos braços de Robb:

- Incrível ver um lobo gigante nesses tempos! – disse Jon que colocou outro filhote de pelo prateado misturado com um cinza escuro-fumo – Segure esse Bran!

Bran abraçou o seu filhote de lobo sentindo a maciez de seus pelos e o seu calor:

- Outro para você Arya! – disse Jon entregando um lobo com pelagem cinza e branco e com todos os pelos desarrumados:

- Ele é incrível! – disse Arya:

- Acho que é ela irmã! – disse Robb e imediatamente Arya passou a inspecionar a sua loba:

- Tem um para você Sansa e acho que é uma menina! – disse Jon entregando uma loba de pelagem cinza para Sansa que a adorou logo de cara; os irmãos perceberam que Robb segurava outro lobo de pelagem negra:

- Esse é para Rickon? – perguntou Bran:

- Sim! – respondeu Robb:

- Direwolfs ao sul da parede depois desses séculos! – disse Rodrik Cassel:

- Não é um bom sinal! – disse um dos soldados:

- Ele foi morto por um veado! – disse Ned que havia se aproximado para examinar o animal morto e tirou de sua boca um chifre de veado quebrado e embebido de sangue – Um sinal dos deuses:

- O lobo sigilo da Casa Stark sendo morto por um veado sigilo da Casa Baratheon, não é um bom sinal! – disse Jory.

Isso trouxe um silêncio de medo entre a comitiva:

- Eu pensei que a Casa Stark é amiga da Casa Baratheon! – disse Arya:

- E somos! – confirmou Lord Stark – Mesmo que mantenha pouca amizade com o Rei Robert e não me envolvo muito com a política de Porto Real, as duas casas ainda matem a amizade!

Lord Stark passou a olhar para os lobos:

- É mais bem morto do que sem a mãe! – proferiu Eddard. Theon sorriu e tirou a sua adaga:

- Não! – gritou Bran sendo seguido por Sansa e Arya – Nós podemos cuidar deles!

- Não ignore a palavra de seu pai Bran! – disse Theon vendo o pequeno abraçar mais forte o filhote – Agora me de esse lobo para acabar com o futuro terrível que ele vai ter!

- Guarde sua faca Theon! – mandou Robb com autoridade igual à de seu pai:

- Somente seu pai me da às ordens Robb! – respondeu Theon:

- Melhor a morte do que uma vida cheia de frio e fome! – disse Eddard severamente.

Seus filhos ainda estavam protestando e Robb estava olhando para Theon para evitar que ele faça algo errado:

- Pai! – chamou Jon – Esses lobos é o sigilo da Casa Stark, pode ser não um bom sinal, mas, certamente os deuses mandarão os seus filhotes protegerem os seus filhos, seria uma ofensa aos deuses se matarmos os animais que tomamos como sigilo da Casa Stark!

Ned olhou para Jon avaliando as suas palavras e se virou para os seus filhos:

- Vocês juram que vão tomar conta deles, juram pela Casa Stark que vão alimentá-los, cuidá-los, treiná-los e quando precisar vão matá-los? – perguntou Ned:

- Juramos! – disseram os irmãos Stark ao mesmo tempo:

- Quando os filhotes morrerem será enterrado como membros da família e quando vocês morrerem, seus ossos serão colocado ao seu lado, aceitam isso? – perguntou Ned.

Ned viu os seus filhos concordarem:

- Esses lobos serão lembrados por seus nomes como aqueles que protegeram a Família Stark e não por atacar inocentes!

Ned viu mais uma vez os seus filhos concordarem:

- Vamos voltar para casa! – disse Eddard voltando para a estrada sendo seguido pelos outros, Jon foi o último e se virou para algo, os outros somente perceberam quando voltaram para a estrada e estavam montando nos cavalos:

- Jon? – chamou Robb:

- Jon? – chamou Lord Stark com uma voz mais forte:

E Jon voltou segurando um filhote de lobo com a pelagem totalmente branca e montando no seu cavalo para todos verem o filhote:

- Parece que ganhou o seu filhote de lobo Jon! – disse Robb:

- Agora não pode dizer que não é um Stark! – disse Arya.

Jon não disse nada, apenas deu um pequeno sorriso, Ned sorriu e comandou a comitiva de volta para casa.

Lady Catelyn Stark sabia onde seu marido estava; ele sempre ia para o mesmo lugar toda a vez que executava um homem seja qual crime fora cometido pelo homem; o Bosque Sagrado De Winterfell cobria uma área de três hectares de uma floresta antiga e intocada, troncos pretos antigos e grossos com seus galhos retorcidos onde as copas faziam uma sombra quase impedindo o sol de chegar ao solo e as raízes expostas que deformava o solo, uma floresta de silêncio que seu marido preferia muito quando queria ficar sozinho com os seus próprios pensamentos, pessoalmente Catelyn nunca gostou dessa floresta, mas, não iria discutir com o seu marido sobre isso. Catelyn encontrou o seu marido sobre a grande árvore do Represeiro sentado sobre uma pedra verde musgo e com a sua espada Gelo em seu colo, limpando com pano, óleo e as águas escuras represadas, Cat sabia que seu marido estava mergulhado em pensamentos:

- Ned! – chamou Catelyn suavemente.

Seu marido levantou a cabeça a olhando com os seus olhos cinza, frios, mas, estranhamente reconfortantes:

- Cat! – disse Ned com uma voz distante – Onde estão as crianças?

- Estavam na cozinha alimentando os filhotes, discutindo que nomes vão dar a eles e que tipos de treinamento vão fazer com eles! – respondeu Catelyn:

- É bom vê-los fazer esse tipo de coisa! – disse Eddard com um sorriso:

- Sim! – concordou Catelyn – Mas, eu estou com medo!

- Sobre o que minha esposa? – perguntou Ned preocupado – O que esta acontecendo?

- É Jon! – respondeu Catelyn – Eu o amo como uma mãe ama o filho, mas, a cada dia que passa ele cresce como se eu visse o Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen tivesse ficado mais jovem e morasse no Norte!

- Eu sei o que quer dizer! – disse Ned – Eu achei que ele teria mais de Lyanna, mas, ainda o seu cabelo negro esconde seus antepassados por parte de pai; vai chegar o momento em que terei essa conversa que para a minha vergonha venho adiando há muitos anos!

- Eu sei que deveria ter contado a ele há muito tempo Ned, mas, eu sei que sempre coloca a segurança da família acima dos desejos pessoais de qualquer membro da família, até mesmo dos seus! – disse Catelyn.

Eddard se abaixou para pegar mais óleo e passar na espada:

- O homem morreu bem, você teria orgulho de Bran e Arya se os tivesse visto no momento! – disse Eddard:

- Eu tenho orgulho de todos os meus filhos! – disse Catelyn – Mas, essas novas notícias; além do aumento dos ataques dos selvagens, a ameaça de Mance Rayder, as coisas escuras e o surgimento dos lobos gigantes nesse lado da muralha tornam as coisas preocupantes!

- Você esta falando igual ao Jon que na parte final da viagem de volta começou a divagar sobre a história do homem! – disse Ned com um sorriso demonstrando carinho – Mas, enfim, não devo ir contra a teimosia Tully, mas, também devo concordar que as notícias são muito preocupantes e que tempos escuros estão vindo!

Ned guardou Gelo na bainha e olhou novamente para a sua esposa:

- Eu sei que você não veio somente para conversar comigo minha esposa, tem algo acontecendo que requer atenção e fez você vir aqui no qual já deixou claro que não gosta desse lugar! – disse Ned.

Catelyn se ajoelhou na frente de seu marido e pegou na sua mão:

- Sinto muito meu amor, pois tenho que ser franca; não a maneira de dizer isso, mas, Jon Arryn está morto! – disse Catelyn.

As palavras pareciam chegar tarde aos ouvidos de Ned, ele ficou branco e em seguida colocou a mão esquerda na cabeça como se tentasse aliviar a dor do impacto dessa notícia:

- Essa notícia é certa? – perguntou Eddard:

- O selo do rei, escrita pela própria mão de Robert; a carta afirma que Jon foi pego em uma febre súbita e teve leite de papoula para aliviar a dor! – respondeu Catelyn:

- Misericórdia pelo menos! – disse Ned – E esposa e filho?

- Ambos estão bem e com boa saúde! – respondeu Catelyn – Os deuses são bons!

- Você deve ir até ela! – sugeriu Ned – Leve as crianças e estar com ela em sua dor!

- Eu realmente queria fazer isso, mas, na carta veio outra notícia; o rei cavalga para Winterfell, vem com sua família e uma comitiva de cem pessoas!

Ned parecia demorar a entender o que sua esposa disse:

- Robert está vindo? – perguntou o seu marido sem nenhuma expressão em seu rosto.

A amizade de Ned e Robert praticamente não existe mais, Catelyn sabia o que se passava na cabeça de seu marido, desde o Saque De Porto Real e o Massacre Da Família Real no qual Robert aprovou a tudo isso; um prazer mórbido visto em Robert, e Ned em total desgosto discutiu com Robert bem alto para que todos em Porto Real ouvissem e depois partiu para resgatar Lyanna sem resolver essa briga e a morte de sua irmã mais amada afastou mais Ned de Robert que passaram sete anos sem se comunicar e somente se veriam na Rebelião Greyjoy e mesmo assim, palavras trocadas somente em reuniões oficiais sem chance de qualquer conversa particular e depois da rebelião não se voltaram a se comunicar e agora ele estava vindo com os Lannister que Ned não tinha nenhuma simpatia, especialmente que deixou bem claro a sua opinião sobre Tywin Lannister e o que devia fazer com ele, mas, os pensamentos de Ned Stark se viraram para Jon Snow, esses mesmos pensamentos estavam em Catelyn:

- Pelos deuses, se Robert ver Jon vai notar, os olhos, a forma de seu rosto, o modo como fala e anda, vai ser como se olhar para Rhaegar! – disse Eddard Stark com medo:

- Então teremos que fazer algo para evitarmos uma guerra dentro de Winterfell! – disse Catelyn:

- Sim! – concordou Eddard – não posso evitar que Jon esteja presente quando Robert chegar; posso colocá-lo no meio do povo e passar despercebido por Robert e terei que avisá-lo para evitar muito contato com os visitantes!

- Sim! – concordou Catelyn – Faça isso meu marido e vamos nos preparar para a visita do rei!

Ned não podia deixar de pensar enquanto voltava para o castelo ao lado de sua esposa se a visita de Robert traria algo que mudaria as suas vidas para sempre, não sabia se seria boa ou ruim, mas, não sabia se estaria pronto para enfrentar essas mudanças, não sabia o que seria de Jon daqui para frente e se ele estaria pronto para as escolhas mais difíceis de sua curta vida, mas, sabia que quando chegasse esse momento; saberia como atravessá-lo.


	2. A Visita Do Rei

Capitulo 2

A Visita Do Rei

Os dias se seguiram em preparação para a chegada do rei, uma maior estocagem de alimentos e bebidas, tornando todas as acomodações do castelo mais confortável, o castelo sendo limpas várias e várias vezes, cardápios sendo decididos para agradar o rei e a sua família, os soldados se encontrava lustrando sua armadura e suas armas, as melhores roupas selecionadas e verificadas para ver se não tem nenhum furo ou pedaço de linha descosturada, mas, diante de todo o trabalho que o castelo tinha; Lord Eddard Stark, o Abençoado, Lord De Winterfell tinha tempo para se sentar na varando e sorrir vendo seus dois filhos mais velhos instruindo Bran no treinamento de arco e flecha; pelo menos adiantando as lições que já tinha na Academia; sua esposa Catelyn estava sentada ao seu lado, sorrindo também:

- Mais uma vez Bran! – disse Robb.

Bran pegou a flecha, tencionou o arco e apontou para o alvo:

- Prenda a respiração no momento em que for atirar! – disse Jon.

Bran fez o que Jon disse e disparou a flecha que acertou no alvo, mas, para a surpresa de todos; mais duas flechas acertaram o alvo ao mesmo tempo, curiosamente uma estava inclinada; Ned e Catelyn se viraram e viram sua filha Sansa com o arco na mão, ela sorriu e piscou para Bran, Jon e Robb que tinham levantado as cabeças para vê-la, agora os três se viraram para encontrar Arya com um arco na mão e estirando a língua para Bran que imediatamente largou o arco e correu para pegar a sua irmã que correu se afastando de Bran rindo, Ned e Catelyn tinham grande sorriso no rosto, Ned se virou para a filha Sansa:

- Já acabaram as lições? – perguntou Ned:

- Sim meu pai! – respondeu Sansa – Septã Mordane só aprofunda em assuntos que já são ensinados na Academia!

- Está pronta para a visita do rei? – perguntou Eddard:

- Sim! – respondeu Sansa:

- Até onde me lembro, o Príncipe Joffrey tem um ano de vida a mais que você! – disse Lord Stark – Creio que você, Jon ou Robb não terão problemas com ele!

- Vou garantir isso meu pai! – disse Sansa – E fazer aqueles dois entenderem!

Sansa voltou para dentro do castelo, ela podia tentar, mas, existia uma parte que fantasiava sobre príncipes e cavaleiros de verdade, se sentia culpado por não fazer sua filha olhar para a realidade do mundo, o tempo dos cavaleiros de verdade havia acabado com a queda do Reinado Targaryen; o único cavaleiro de verdade que havia sobrado era Ser Arthur Dayne; poderia dizer que Ser Barristan Selmy se encaixava nessa categoria, mas, depois que os Targaryen caíram; ele jurou lealdade a Robert, preferiu vender a sua lealdade a próxima dinastia a morrer mantendo os seus votos como Cavaleiro Da Guarda Real Da Dinastia Targaryen. Foi depois que Ser Arthur Dayne chegou à casa que mandou uma mensagem para Robert avisando que estava vivo, jurando que nunca levantaria a espada contra a dinastia de Robert e pediu para ser dispensado da guarda já que havia jurado servir fielmente e o Príncipe Rhaegar e iria contra tudo o que havia jurado se servisse a Robert, foi somente depois da passagem de Jon Arryn por Dorne para garantir que não haveria qualquer ataque ao reinado de Robert e a passagem de Jon na Casa Dayne vendo o juramento de Ser Arthur é que Robert mandou uma carta dispensando oficialmente da Guarda Real; Robert mantinha um grande respeito por Ser Arthur Dayne, sabia que ele era grande amigo de Rhaegar e não caberia a ele enfurecer mais ainda o Dorne somente para fazê-lo trabalhar na Guarda Real. Ser Arthur Dayne fora deixado em paz.

Livre dos deveres da Guarda Real Ser Arthur Dayne acabou se casando com Jynessa Blackmont; uma mulher de cabelos negros, estatura mediana, olhos azuis, pele bronzeada, linda para os olhos dos homens dos sete reinos, mas, Jynessa também é mortal com a espada e lâmina curta além de uma disposição de lançar lâminas nos inimigos; ambos tiveram dois filhos; Rhaegar e Lyssara Dayne; Rhaegar com quinze anos e Lyssara com quatorze anos; e nesses dezessete anos a Arthur e sua família sempre tiveram tempo de visitar o Norte, especialmente a Família Stark, mas, o tempo gasto nas visitas de Ser Arthur e sua família não era somente visitar a cripta de Lady Lyanna Stark, para deleite das crianças que aprendiam a esgrima com uma lenda como Ser Arthur Dayne, dito o melhor cavaleiro de Westeros além de sempre estar treinando, sempre estar melhorando; os filhos dele se tornaram os melhores amigos das crianças Stark, mas, esse ano Lord Stark teve que escrever ao cavaleiro pedindo para adiar a sua visita em virtude da visita de Robert.

Jon estava sentado assistindo ao seu irmão Robb tirar a barba e aparar o cabelo, uma ordem de Catelyn sendo aprovado por seu pai, era vital para Robb causar uma boa impressão como herdeiro de Winterfell, já Jon teria que mostrar um rosto agradável para a comitiva da Família Real, Jon ficaria mais atrás quando fossem cumprimentar a família, ele sabia e entendia isso, era um bastardo, pura e simplesmente um bastardo de Eddard Stark, podia ser bem visto e Winterfell, ter o direito de mudar o sobrenome Snow para outro de sua escolha no Norte, por uma lei, e já que seu pai garantiu que receberia o nome Stark quando completasse dezoito anos, não teria que trabalhar para criar um, mas, essas regalias estavam somente no Norte e quando saísse dessas terras seria somente mais um bastardo no mundo e ninguém se importariam, por isso evitaria a o máximo da Comitiva Real como o seu pai pediu e esperava que não trouxesse muitos problemas; Robb saiu da cadeira do barbeiro e agora era a sua vez de ter o cabelo cortado e a barba raspada.

O grande dia chegou e os batedores avisaram que o rei e sua comitiva estavam se aproximando cada vez mais, o castelo fora verificado, as guardas estavam posicionadas nos muros, a bandeira Stark balançando ao vento e Ned se posicionou na entrada do castelo junto com sua família e atrás estavam o pessoal a quem lidava diretamente nas questões do castelo ou do Norte, os sons dos cavalos já poderiam ser escutados quando surgiram soldados a cavalo carregando a bandeira Baratheon com o veado ostentando uma coroa, podia se vir alguns soldados da Casa Lannister carregando a bandeira do leão dourado e então uma grande carruagem surgiu; suntuosa, cheia de ouro e pedras preciosas:

- "Ouro Lannister!" – pensou Eddard.

A carruagem escoltada pela Guarda Real parou para segundos depois um escudeiro abrisse a porta e colocasse um degrau para a primeira figura saísse; o Rei Robert saiu primeiro, cabelos longos até os ombros com alguns fios grisalhos e uma tiara de ouro enfeitando a sua cabeça, a barba longa também com algumas mechas grisalhas, vestindo roupas caras e estava mais redondo na altura de sua barriga. Eddard não podia acreditar que seu antigo amigo estava gordo, diferente daquele homem musculoso que exibia o seu martelo de guerra para todos verem, é claro que seus espiões em Porto Real mandavam informações o quanto Robert estava gordo, mas, não acreditou até que o visse com os seus olhos, viu que os anos tiraram o auge de seu amigo.

O segundo a sair do carro foi uma mulher, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, corpo esbelto, considerada uma das mulheres mais bonitas dos Sete Reinos; Cersei Baratheon, esposa de Robert e Rainha De Westeros, filha Tywin Lannister; muitos diziam que nenhuma mulher se comparava a beleza da rainha; Ned discordava, sua irmã Lyanna era muito mais bonita que Cersei, era um fato, especialmente para aquele que a viram ser coroada a Rainha Do Amor E Da Beleza.

O terceiro a sair da carroça foi um menino que dezesseis anos em sua vida; Príncipe Joffrey Baratheon, primogênito de Robert e futuro Rei De Westeros, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, Eddard viu arrogância e malícia no príncipe herdeiro, viu também um pouco de loucura e não gostou disso, não gostou nem um pouco.

Os próximos a saírem da carruagem foram o príncipe Tommen Baratheon com dez dias em seu nome que tinham os cabelos loiros e olhos verdes e tinha uma estrutura um pouco mais cheia e a Princesa Myrcella Baratheon que para todos era igualzinha à mãe e tinha nove dias em seu nome. Robert se aproximou e Eddard junto com os outros se ajoelharam em respeito ao rei:

- Vossa Graça, Winterfell é sua! – disse Lord Stark enquanto Robert estava a sua frente:

- Levantem-se todos! – ordenou o rei e Eddard ficou cara a cara com o rei que sorriu - Você está gordo!

Uma mentira, mas, o rei riu alto e jogando o protocolo para o alto abraçou Ned que ficou sem reação nenhuma e Robert se separou de Ned e olhou para o lado:

- Catelyn, o tempo passa e você fica mais bonita! – disse Robert:

- Obrigado Sua Graça! – agradeceu Lady Stark.

Robert ficou na frente de Robb:

- Você deve ser o primogênito? – perguntou Robert – Robb Stark?

- Sim, sua graça! – respondeu Robb:

- Quem é tu linda senhorita?

- Sansa, sua graça! – disse Sansa corando um pouco:

- É igual a sua mãe! – disse Robert dando um passo para o lado:

- Senhorita? – perguntou o rei:

- Arya, sua graça! – respondeu Arya sorrindo.

Robert olhou melhor e ficou surpreso e se virou para olhar Ned, e ele sabia que seu antigo amigo havia visto Lyanna Stark em Arya; ainda aturdido deu um passo para o lado:

- E você jovem? – perguntou Robert:

- Brandon, sua graça! – respondeu Bran:

- Como seu tio! – disse Robert se virando para o próximo Stark – E você é o mais jovem?

- Rickon, sua graça; sou o mais novo de meus irmãos! – respondeu Rickon:

- Ótimo! – disse Robert que passou pelo pessoal que se apresentou, Ned agradeceu aos deuses por não ter posto os olhos em Jon:

- É bom estar no Norte, Ned, mas, agora gostaria de visitar as criptas, tenho que prestar as minhas homenagens! – disse Robert:

- Talvez meu marido; queira descansar da longa viagem antes disso, poderá visitar as criptas amanhã! – sugeriu Cersei

- Não sou nenhum inválido; minha esposa; tenho energia para ir às criptas! – disse Robert da maneira mais educada que tinha encontrado:

- Por aqui meu rei! – disse Ned – Enquanto isso será mostrado às acomodações para sua família e comitiva!

Todos se dispersaram enquanto Ned e Robert iam às criptas deixando uma Cersei furiosa que acompanhou Lady Stark que iria mostrar os seus aposentos, mesmo com raiva seus olhos foram postos em uma figura, um menino, mesmo com os cabelos negros e em sua aparência e seus olhos violetas que causou Cersei ficar branca de medo como se tivesse visto um fantasma, as conversas ao redor não importavam e mesmo andando para dentro do castelo não conseguia tirar o rosto de seus olhos e antes que entrasse no castelo ouviu um nome em que ele atendeu: Jon.

Com uma tocha na mão Ned e Robert desceram para as criptas; Ned assistiu a seu amigo descer com dificuldade as escadas e sentiu pena pelo os anos de farras e festas suntuosas custaram a Robert; em silêncio andaram lado a lado passando pelos túmulos dos antepassados da Família Stark, passando por cada estátua até que chegaram à estátua de Lady Lyanna Stark, ambos os homens ficaram na frente dela em silêncio, depois de um tempo Robert se virou para o seu amigo:

- Você devia ter me deixado enterrá-la Ned, teria dado um enterro digno de uma rainha que ela era! – disse Robert:

- Ela pertence ao Norte Robert, ela está em casa! – disse Ned. Os dois voltaram para as escadas:

- Eu ainda a amo! – disse Robert – Maldito dia em que Rhaegar a tirou de mim!

Eddard não disse nada em relação a isso:

- Não adianta se apegar ao passado e além do mais, você tem uma linda rainha agora! – disse Ned:

- Linda sim! – concordou Robert – Mas, fria como o dia mais gelado do Norte, ela me deu três filhos, mas, às vezes acho que eles têm mais sangue Lannister do que Baratheon!

- Eu não posso dizer nada sobre isso meu rei! – disse Eddard:

- Pare com essa besteira Ned! – disse Robert – Não estamos nos melhores termos, mas, ainda somos amigos!

- Eu sei que não sou o único de fora que visita Lyanna! – disse Robert:

Ned suspirou:

- Por mais que meu pai tentasse conter, Lya sempre teve uma mão boa para espada e arco e flecha; Arthur me disse que um dia viu Lya praticar com uma vara de madeira e quis uma um amigável com espadas de verdade, Lyanna não decepcionou Ser Arthur e desde então se tornaram melhores amigos, Arthur não pode de deixar de ensinar alguns movimentos para Lyanna e ela nunca deixou de praticar com ele; ele assim como eu e você sempre lamentamos a morte de Lya! – explicou Lord Eddard.

Ambos chegaram às escadas, Robert estava em seus pensamentos, sempre se orgulhou da força de Lyanna, sua amada, e ela não decepcionou, principalmente contra Ser Arthur Dayne; o rei se sentou nos degraus gemendo baixinho como se estivesse aliviando um peso que estivesse carregando, Eddard se sentou ao seu lado:

- Meus filhos têm mais sangue Lannister do que Baratheon! – disse o Rei Robert novamente.

Eddard Stark queria saber onde seu amigo Robert queria chegar com essa afirmação sobre os seus filhos:

- São os seus filhos Robert, você deve amá-los e evitar que aconteça o que aconteceu com você, Stannis e Renly! – disse Eddard. Robert tinha uma expressão pensativa:

- Você tem razão, mais uma vez Ned! – disse Robert seriamente – Queria que estivesse desde o começo de meu reinado; para evitar os meus erros!

- Eu ainda sou um homem que erra Robert, não estaria em uma situação melhor do que você! – disse Ned:

Ambos ficaram calados com os seus próprios pensamentos:

- E Jon; Robert? – perguntou Ned, sombrio. Podia se vir o olhar triste de Robert através da luz dançante da tocha:

- Em um dia estava forte como um touro e no outro acamado com uma forte febre e dores terríveis! – respondeu Robert – O Meistre foi pego de surpresa e por mais que tentasse não conseguiu identificar a doença e só restou leite de papoula para aliviar a dor!

O olhar de pesar estava em Robert quando olhou nos olhos cinza e tristes de Ned:

- Os momentos que cercam a morte Jon chegaram aos ouvidos do povo e o boato de uma nova doença se espalhou e quase tivemos uma revolta popular, o medo de uma nova peste ainda está nas cabeças das pessoas; parte queria pegar em armas para matar a todos que estiveram perto de Jon e a outra parte queria sair da cidade, com a Patrulha Da Cidade De Porto Real e algumas forças Baratheon e Lannister conseguiram conter o que seria um grande caos! – disse Robert – Os Meistres com especialidade em história já a chamam de Revolta Do Boato e em breve toda Westeros vai saber sobre isso!

- Não vejo isso enfraquecendo o seu governo! – disse Eddard:

- Sim, não haverá ninguém sendo esperto, mas, não era assim que Jon queria a situação quando morresse! – disse Robert; ambos ficaram em silêncio novamente:

- Eu o amava! – disse Eddard:

- Eu também; foi como um pai para nós! – disse Robert – E agora ele se foi; todos esses anos ao lado dele e agora é como se tivesse ficado um vazio!

Ambos abaixaram a cabeça em respeito a Jon Arryn:

- E Lysa e o menino? – perguntou Eddard:

- Voltaram para o Ninho Da Águia, Lysa estava muito abalado e o filho dela está doente; deixei-os ir; Porto Real só traz memória de Jon a Lysa e a Robert e também evita qualquer um tentar matar o menino; muitos acham que ele é o responsável pela peste! – respondeu Robert Baratheon:

- E agora? – pergunta Lord Stark:

- Fiquei sem uma mão e vim para o Norte não só para visitar o meu doce Lya ou para falar sobre Jon Arryn, mas, para conseguir uma nova mão! – respondeu Robert – Você, Lord Eddard Stark, da Casa Stark, Lord De Winterfell e Protetor Do Norte aceita ser a Mão Do Rei?

Ned ficou em silêncio, não esperava esse pedido, não o esperava ser feito de forma tão formal com ambos sentados nos degraus da escada que dá acesso as Criptas de Winterfell:

- Meu rei, eu não sou digno de tal honra! – respondeu Eddard:

- Merda nenhuma! – disse Robert – Vai ser como deveria ter sido desde o começo quando levemos as nossas casas a uma revolta; eu como, bebo e fodo com a rainha e prostitutas enquanto você governa e não fale que vai ser um mau governante, por que eu sei o que fez para o Norte!

- Preciso de tempo e de conversar com minha esposa! – disse Ned:

- Tome o seu tempo para arrumar as coisas, mas, deve lembrar Ned que eu não tenho tanto tempo assim! – disse Robert – Vamos subir, acho que vou aceitar esse descanso antes de qualquer compromisso real!

O dia seguiu e agora era à hora de entreter o rei e sua família em um banquete oficial, com as entradas oficiais feitas e o banquete em seu auge, com homens bebendo e mulheres conversando, Jon Snow se permitiu comer e beber, mas, queria evitar ficar bêbado, não gostava dessa condição que tira o seu equilíbrio e a capacidade de pensar corretamente, por isso estava moderando na bebida; estava em seu segundo copo de vinho, Jon agora estava com os olhares com todos estavam à mesa, primeiro se decepcionou com o Rei Robert Baratheon, esperava o homem das lendas, ver sua força e suas façanhas com o martelo eram verdadeiros, mas, agora assistia um homem roliço altamente bêbado com duas mulheres sentadas em seu colo, para o desagrado da Rainha que ficava entre olhar para se, como Jon já percebeu, e olhar com pura raiva e nojeira para a vergonha que o rei trazia; Lady Catelyn também não estava gostando, mas, estava evitando qualquer careta em direção a Robert; a Rainha Cersei Baratheon estava com o famoso Jaime Lannister, irmão gêmeo da Rainha e Cavaleiro Da Guarda Real, sempre protegendo a irmã.

Jon viu Robb conversando com Theon, sem perceber atraindo os olhares da Princesa Myrcella, Bran tinha uma conversa infantil com o Príncipe Tommen junto com Arya e Rickon, Sansa estava pendurada em cada palavra do Príncipe Joffrey, Jon podia ver que Joffrey era educado, inteligente, tinha boas palavras, mas, tinha visto em seus olhos uma vez e viu mentira, engano e loucura, talvez fosse simplesmente uma alucinação ou paranóia em achar que o poder corrompe e quando ele se tornasse rei poderia ser a condenação do reino, mas, não gostou do que viu e não se importaria e matar o desgraçado caso ele fizesse mal a Sansa; Jon encheu a sua taça para mais uma rodada de vinho, se levantou e saiu para ter um pouco de ar fresco, chegando a varando e olhando para a lua:

- Noite bonita, não? – disse uma voz, Jon se virou para ver Tyrion Lannister, o Imp, o Meio Homem, como todo Lannister possuidor de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, mas, ele nasceu para ter baixa estatura e pelo que as línguas diziam somente se dava bem com o seu irmão Jaime; Tyrion segurava uma taça de vinho cheia até a borda:

- Sim! – respondeu Jon – Uma boa noite para olhar para o céu e respirar o ar fresco, mas, eu sei que para onde vá Lord Lannister que sempre verá uma noite bonita!

Tyrion sorriu:

- Eu não sou Lorde, meu pai vai me negar esse direito só para me irritar! – disse Tyrion tomando um gole da taça – Pode me chamar de Imp ou Tyrion!

- Eu sou Jon Snow! – disse Jon se apresentando:

- O filho bastardo de Lord Stark! – disse Tyrion apertando a mão de Jon – Como eu não o vi quando cheguei com a comitiva?

- Eu fiquei mais atrás por pedido do meu pai! – respondeu Jon:

- Por quê? – perguntou Tyrion:

- Meu pai disse que o rei não se importaria, mas, que teria problemas com a rainha! – respondeu Jon tomando um gole de vinho e se amaldiçoando mentalmente por ter ditos essas palavras, deveria ter escolhido melhor o que falar:

- Seu pai tem razão, Robert não se importa, dado o número de bastardos que ele tem em Porto Real, mas, minha querida irmã tem a tendência de transformar a vida daqueles que a desagradam um verdadeiro sete infernos, mesmo se você não tiver feito nada para ela! – disse Tyrion – As línguas dizem que é amado por Lady Stark, mesmo ela não sendo obrigado a fazer isso!

- Lady Stark me trata como filho, mas, ainda sou filho de Ned Stark! – disse Jon rigidamente:

- Toquei em um ponto sensível? – perguntou Lannister – Perdão. Os anões geralmente não têm tato. Gerações de idiotas conquistaram para mim o direito de me vestir bem e dizer o que me vier à cabeça. Você é um bastardo!

Tyrion Lannister estudou o seu rosto:

- Por mais que tenha somente poucos traços do Norte, mas, mesmo assim são traços mais acentuados do que os seus irmãos, traços que não estão em sua aparência! – disse Tyrion:

- Meios-irmãos! – disse Jon simplesmente deixando de lado os comentários sobre a sua aparência. O Imp apenas olhou em seu rosto:

- Mesmo com o amor de seu pai e Lady Stark, o amor de seus meios-irmãos e a Lei Dos Dezoito feitas pelo seu pai, há ainda mágoa em seus olhos, em sua alma, você não é diferente de mim! – disse Tyrion Lannister.

Jon não disse nada, apenas esvaziou a sua taça:

- Deixe lhe dar um conselho Lord Jon Snow! – disse Lannister – Nunca esqueça quem é, porque é certo que o mundo não esquecerá; mesmo quando mudar o seu sobrenome; faça disso sua força. Assim, não poderá ser a sua fraqueza. Arme-se com esta lembrança, e assim ela nunca irá magoá-lo!

Tyrion Lannister esvaziou a sua taça e voltou para a festa, deixando Jon sozinho com os seus pensamentos.

O segundo dia da visita do Rei a Winterfell chegou, não puderam evitar acordar tarde depois da feste de chegada do rei, por isso hoje Lord Stark iria colocar os assuntos em ordem antes de entreter Robert, estava complemente vestido e ainda pensando em aceitar a proposta de Robert, depois de ontem discutindo com sua esposa, iria recusar, seu lugar era no Norte e sua mulher tinha razão em querer que evitasse o Sul, estava transbordando de conspirações dos Lannister e Catelyn não arriscaria sua família pelo rei, eram problemas para Robert resolvesse e não vir ao Norte, jogar no colo de Ned para que ele resolvesse enquanto ficava mais bêbado; Ned estava pronto para ir recusar a proposta de Robert enquanto sua esposa fazia posse de boa anfitriã para a Rainha, o que era em suma um trabalho difícil; Ned calçou as suas botas quando ouvir baterem na porta:

- Sim? - perguntou Lord Stark:

- Meistre Luwin, permissão para entrar? - perguntou Meistre Luwin:

- Entre! - disse Eddard.

Meistre Luwin entrou segurando uma carta:

- Carta de sua irmã Lysa, Lady Stark, com instruções para ser aberta somente aos seus olhos! – disse Meistre Luwin.

Lady Stark pegou a carta e leu, passou alguns segundos e a face de Catelyn não se alterou:

- Algum problema? – perguntou Ned:

- Não! – respondeu Catelyn – É apenas o normal, Lysa fala que está bem, seu filho está bem, ambos saudáveis, mas, de luto e sente muito que não tenha me visitado!

- Então está tudo bem! – disse Eddard:

- Não está! – disse Catelyn:

- O que? – perguntou Ned – Por que isso?

- Quando crianças; sempre escrevemos informações em código sobre palavras banais, uma forma de esconder nossas informações pessoais! – explicou Catelyn – Colocávamos sempre um sinal para identificarmos quando havia uma mensagem em código, o código está em sempre quando assinamos os nossos nomes!

- E essa carta tem um código escondido! – afirmou Ned:

- Sim! – confirmou Cat – Criamos um decifrador!

Lady Stark se dirigiu a mesa e se sentou, pegou outra folha em branco o começou a escrever nela, nem Eddard e Meistre Luwin interferiram, era uma coisa de Catelyn Stark e faria bem não mexer, a mão que escreveu, parou e Catelyn se levantou, Ned viu a sua esposa branca de medo, como se tivesse visto algo que não esperava, Ned não perguntou nada, esperaria que sua esposa falasse:

- E então? – perguntou Meistre Luwin.

Catelyn continuava calada e simplesmente entregou o papel para o seu marido. Eddard e Meistre Luwin juntaram cabeças para ler o que estava no papel "_**Lannister mataram Jon"**_. Ned olhou para sua esposa:

- O Jon? Jon Arryn? – perguntou Ned incrédulo:

- Eu não acho que tenha outro Jon, meu marido! – respondeu Catelyn altamente preocupada:

- Tem certeza que está certa minha senhora? – perguntou Meistre Luwin:

- Somente eu e minha irmã sabemos do código, não contamos a ninguém sobre isso e minha irmã não se daria o trabalho de escrever um código se não tivesse certeza da informação! – respondeu Lady Stark:

- Então os Lannister mataram Jon Arryn, foi somente um ou foram todos? – perguntou Ned:

- Eu apostaria em todos! – respondeu Catelyn – eles ficam protecionistas quando algo ameaça a família!

- Mas, o que levaram a fazer isso? – pergunta Meistre Luwin:

- Algo tão grande que ameaça a família toda, inclusive a Rainha! – respondeu Eddard:

- Aceite a proposta de Robert, meu marido! – disse Catelyn:

- Você quer que eu investigue o que aconteceu com Jon Arryn? – perguntou Lord Stark:

- Não somente o que aconteceu! – respondeu Catelyn – Mas, seja o que os Lannister querem, é preciso parar eles antes que levem o reino a mais uma guerra, essa guerra ninguém quer!

Lord Stark olhou para a sua esposa:

- Devo dizer a Robert que aceito ser a Mão Do Rei e fazer os preparativos para partir! – disse Lord Stark se dirigindo para sair do quarto – Essa conversa fica entre nós Meistre Luwin!

- Que conversa? – perguntou Meistre Luwin parecendo verdadeiramente inocente. Lord Stark sorriu; um sorriso cúmplice e saiu do quarto, ele tinha muito a fazer.

Eddard Stark andou até os muros externos do castelo, os muros de proteção, Robert estava lá admirando a floresta ao longe:

- Manhã produtiva? – perguntou Ned ficando ao lado de seu amigo:

- Sim, sempre é uma linda manhã no Norte! – respondeu Robert.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio com os seus próprios pensamentos:

- Eu aceito ser sua mão! – disse Ned direto. Robert não disse nada, apenas sorriu; um sorriso de felicidade:

- Os deuses serão o nosso limite Ned! – disse Robert – Agora que aceitou, espero que esteja pronto para a Capital e para futuros negócios entre as nossas famílias!

- Que negócios? – perguntou Eddard:

- Parece que sua filha Sansa está encantada por meu filho Joffrey, assim como ele está encantado por sua filha! – respondeu Robert.

Lord Stark sabia o caminho dessa conversa:

- Por isso gostaria de propor um contrato de casamento para unir mais as nossas famílias! – disse Robert:

- Eu aceito Robert, Sansa vai gostar e esta na hora de arranjar um marido para ela! – disse Eddard:

- Ótimo! – rugiu Robert dando tapas nas costas de Eddard – Vamos brindar com vinho a união de nossas casas!

Ambos saíram da parede externa para voltar para o castelo:

- É de manhã Robert! – disse Eddard:

- Água então! – disse Robert – Mas, vinho mais tarde!

Eddard sorriu balançando a cabeça, seu amigo não tinha conserto.

Foi uma pequena festa que aconteceu quando a notícia que Lord Stark fora feito a nova mão do rei e que fora oficializado um noivado entre o Príncipe Joffrey e Lady Sansa Stark; Jon via Sansa realmente feliz, mas, os olhares da rainha de presunção o deixavam inquieto, especialmente quando ela o olhava, aprendeu a não se incomodar por isso mais, pelo que parecia seu pai estava organizando a comitiva que iria para Porto Real e nessa comitiva incluía além de Sansa, Arya e Bran; Jon ficaria aqui ajudando Robb a comandar Winterfell junto com Lady Catelyn, mas, Jon esteve o resto do dia na biblioteca junto aos livros e incrivelmente na companhia de Tyrion Lannister, que para sua surpresa se mostrou diferente; em alguns aspectos; de um Lannister, Jon confiava em Tyrion.

A noite chegou e mais um banquete para a Família Real, não foi tão suntuoso quanto o da comemoração da chegada do rei, mas, a comida e a bebida não deixavam a desejar. A manhã do terceiro dia da visita da Comitiva Real chegou e hoje os homens estavam reunidos na arena do castelo para ver os combates amistosos, primeiro foram Bran e o Príncipe Tommen e os dois estavam bem protegidos lutando com espadas de madeira; os dois mais pareciam barris de madeira de tanto pano e madeira usados em suas proteções que praticamente dificultava os dois a se moverem, é claro que Bran não precisava mais dessa proteção para a luta de espadas, mas, era o príncipe e ninguém queria arriscar, mesmo assim os homens se divertiam; poderia ser Sansa e Arya em um amistoso e mostrar aos homens do sul o que uma mulher do norte poderia fazer, mas, Sansa estava fazendo média para Joffrey e Arya simplesmente assistia; quando a luta terminou Joffrey resolveu entrar na arena para mostrar o quanto ele era poderoso, usando espada de metal sem corte, derrotava os meninos do castelo e alguns escudeiros que vieram com a comitiva, é claro que ele o futuro rei e ninguém tinham a intenção de vencê-lo; Joffrey desfilava na arena com sua arrogância para claro desgosto de Arya que fazia caretas e de Sansa que tinha um rosto impassível e os seus olhos frios, como os tempos mais frios do Norte; Jon realmente não queria ficar a mira dos olhares frios de Sansa:

- Então, ninguém mais para me desafiar? – perguntou Joffrey em alto som para todos pudessem ouvir e para o divertimento dos homens Lannister – Será que derreti o gelo dos homens do Norte que são incapazes de me desafiar?

Isso causou mais risos entre os homens Lannister, mas, os homens do Norte ficaram calados, podia se vir Arya e Sansa com fúria em seus olhos, Robb não estava diferente, mas, Jon colocou a mão em seu ombro o impedindo de ir e com uma troca de olhares, Jon pulou a divisória e foi ao centro na frente do príncipe:

- Eu o desafio para um combate de espadas! – disse Jon para que todos ouvissem; isso causou os homens do Norte rugissem e aplaudissem, Joffrey olhava com desdém para Jon:

- É isso que o Norte me manda para desafiar? Um bastardo? – perguntou Joffrey:

- Aqui na arena somos dois homens em combate! – disse Jon, ignorando as palavras de Joffrey que parecia furioso em ser ignorado:

- Espadas com fio de corte! – disse Joffrey:

- Vocês são jovens demais para este nível! – interferiu Ser Rodrik Cassel; um aviso mais para Joffrey do que Jon:

- Sou velho o suficiente para tirar sangue e ser ferido para ver meu próprio sangue, para usar espada com corte! – disse Joffrey – É claro que se o bastardo está com medo!

Os homens Lannister estavam rindo muito:

- Espadas com corte, então; perde quem derrubar a espada ou tirar o primeiro sangue! – concordou Jon:

- Feito! – disse Joffrey:

- Não posso permitir isso! – disse Ser Rodrik Cassel – Como Mestre De Armas; sei que não estão prontos para isso!

- Como Príncipe De Westeros eu ordeno que esqueça as suas recomendações e nos dê espada com corte! – ordenou Príncipe Joffrey.

Ser Rodrik Cassel ficou dividido com a servidão a Família Real e o seu bom senso, mas, decidiu então dar duas espadas com corte para Joffrey e Jon e iria interferir caso as coisas saíssem do controle:

- Comecem quando eu mandar! – disse Ser Rodrik.

Ambos assentiram:

- Comecem! – gritou Ser Rodrik Cassel e se afastando dando espaço para lutarem; ambos tomaram suas posições de luta e se encararam esperando o primeiro movimento. Que comece a dança das espadas.

Joffrey atacou primeiro aplicando um golpe levantando a espada para o alto e a descendo para simplesmente Jon aparar o golpe sem dificuldade, o príncipe balançava a espada e cada vez mais Jon aparava o golpe com movimentos firmes, depois de algum tempo o príncipe dava sinais de cansaço e suor; então Jon decidiu sair da defesa e partir para o ataque, aparando mais um golpe de Joffrey e com sua força o empurrou na intenção de afastar o príncipe.

Os Stark's e os homens do Norte sorriram, finalmente veriam o poder de Jon em ação mais uma vez, nunca se cansavam de ver isso.

Jon levantou a espada e desferiu o seu golpe que Joffrey aparou, mas, diferente foi forte ao ponto de Joffrey dobrar o joelho, mesmo de uma forma tão pouca, Jon balançou a espada em golpes na diagonal nos dois lados de cima para baixo, de baixo para cima, estes precisos que faziam o príncipe dar passos para trás, Jon não suava ou mostrava careta de esforço, às vezes dava golpes na horizontal com Joffrey defendendo todos e então atacou de novo tentando virar a maré dessa luta desferindo um golpe em diagonal pela direita que Jon aparou e em um movimento trouxe as suas espadas junto com a espada de Joffrey para o outro lado e com outro movimento aplicou uma cotovelada na direção do rosto do príncipe errando de propósito, para em seguida puxar a sua espada para o lado esquerdo com um movimento e puxá-la novamente com mais força para a direta acertando a espada de Joffrey a tirando de sua mão em ao mesmo tempo em que o Príncipe cai de bunda no chão por causa do susto da cotovelada de Jon; a luta acabara.

Os homens da Casa Lannister e da Casa Baratheon estavam sérios sem os seus sorrisos, enquanto os homens do Norte riam ruidosamente e aplaudiam para Jon, eles conheciam o garoto e sabiam que nunca decepcionaria; Robb, Arya, Theon, Bran e Sansa entraram no cercado para cumprimentar Jon que devolveu a espada para Ser Rodrik Cassel que sorriu, um dos homens do rei ajudou Joffrey a se levantar:

- Eu sabia que iria conseguir Jon! – disse Robb:

- Você foi demais! – disseram Arya e Bran ao mesmo tempo:

- Nenhuma surpresa! – disse Theon.

Sansa apenas sorria para o seu irmão:

- Parabéns; bastardo! – disse o Príncipe Joffrey – Você vê, eu deixei ganhar para mostrar o quanto o Príncipe Herdeiro De Westeros é generoso com os bastardos!

É claro que ninguém disse nada sobre isso, mas, todos sabiam que desde o início da luta que Jon Snow era o vencedor:

- Está claro que os filhos das prostitutas não são nada e cabem aqueles que têm tudo como o Príncipe Joffrey pelo menos dar um pouquinho, é claro não deixar os bastardos abusarem; sinto-me um leão generoso hoje deixando um rato ganhar! – disse Joffrey com um sorriso arrogante. Todos sabiam que as palavras de Joffrey eram insultos velados para Jon e ninguém do Norte que estava ali não gostou das palavras dele, especialmente que parecia muito arrogante a se referir em terceira pessoa; Jon sentiu o sangue quente, nada mais daria o prazer de quebrar o nariz do desgraçado, mas, tinha que se conter, não daria o desgosto para o seu pai ou deixaria Joffrey manipular a situação para que desgraçado azedo se vingasse pela derrota:

- Estou surpreso que o Grande Príncipe Joffrey Baratheon, Herdeiro De Westeros, que para todos saberem é imune à derrota e insultos, que elas nunca o atinjam, mas, eu vejo que se rebaixa de seus status para simplesmente insultar um bastardo que nas suas palavras é "nada"! – disse Jon – Sinceramente esperava mais do Príncipe Herdeiro, mas, eu vejo uma criança!

Jon e os Stark's saíram da arena e além deles, os homens do Norte tinham um sorriso de vitória no rosto, deixando um Príncipe Joffrey para trás, bastante irado e com muita raiva, além do rosto vermelho com uma careta de quem tinha engolido algo extremamente azedo.

O dia se seguiu e os rumores da vitória de Jon sobre o Príncipe Joffrey tinham chegado aos ouvidos de todos que estavam em Winterfell e isso teve duas reações: Em primeiro lugar, o povo de Winterfell felicitou em segredo Jon, pelo simples fato de que todos achavam que o "Grande Príncipe Herdeiro De Westeros" não passava de um "Grande" filho da mãe, mimado e que se esconde debaixo da saia da mãe quando estiver com medo ou quer sair de problemas e já havia despertado a antipatia da população do castelo; em segundo lugar; os acontecimentos entre Jon e o Príncipe Real chegaram aos ouvidos de Robert e de maneira surpreendente foi para os homens da Casa Baratheon para saber se era verdade, pressionando e garantindo que não haveria punição, Robert soube que era verdade o que ouvira; especialmente a parte dos insultos de Joffrey e a reação com palavras de Jon Snow que para todo o meio fez parecer que Joffrey estava envergonhando a Família Real; para Robert, Joffrey estava fazendo isso; e mesmo sendo um bastardo, é ainda um filho de seu amigo Ned e Robert garantiria que quando voltasse a Capital, endureceria o treinamento de seu filho; como rei, ele não podia aparecer fraco na frente de seus homens, especialmente se ele quiser comandar uma batalha, mas, agora teria que garantir que o episódio de idiotice de seu filho terminasse naquele momento e não criasse mais problemas; infelizmente Robert quando entrou em seu quarto viu Joffrey e sua esposa Cersei com um olhar de pura raiva e indignação; educadamente Robert pediu sobre o que estava acontecendo somente para ouvir que Joffrey mentir para sua mãe afirmando que um bastardo o atacou covardemente e Cersei estava exigindo punição para o verme que se atreveu a ferir o seu filho.

É claro que Robert acabou com isso, mostrando que sabia a verdade vendo o rosto de medo de seu filho que ficou realmente pálido quando disse que iria cuidar pessoalmente do treinamento de seu filho quando voltarem para a capital e ordenou que Cersei e seu filho deixassem em paz o bastardo de Ned, já que ele não feriu o seu filho fisicamente e ambos concordaram com a demonstração, seu filho fora ferido apenas com as palavras de Jon Snow e concordava com elas em relação ao seu filho. Mais tarde Cersei ainda estava com raiva e Joffrey taciturno.

Depois de terminar com suas tarefas diárias, Jon Snow estava praticando movimentos com uma espada mais pesada do que normal, a fim de deixar os seus golpes mais fortes e pesados contra os inimigos, estava praticando para aliviar os pensamentos já que tinha ouvidos rumores que a Rainha estava soltando a sua ira nas criadas pelo simples fato de seu filho ter perdido em um duelo e não tinha poder de se vingar no que segundo ela "da derrota e humilhação do seu filho pelo verme bastardo"; Jon não ligava para as reações da rainha, mas, a situação estava dando ao rei dores de cabeça que fizeram com que fosse a uma caçada com o seu pai, Lord Stark e uma pequena comitiva e isso foi há horas, mas, eles estavam prestes a voltar.

Parou com os movimentos com a espada para olhar para o seu filhote de lobo; Fantasma, seu nome dado pelo fato de seu pelo totalmente branco e aqueles olhos vermelhos que quebraria a mente dos homens mais duros, além de ele ser silencioso e raramente rosnar ou uivar; seu irmão Robb deu o nome de Vento Cinzento, como o dono, ativo e observador, Sansa deu o nome de Lady, educada, porte nobre, mas, feroz quando queria, Arya deu o nome de Nymeria em homenagem a Rainha Guerreira; realmente um guerreira como Arya, Bran ainda estava indeciso com o nome, mas, Rickon deu o nome Cão Felpudo, por que é simplesmente Rickon. Jon estava preste a voltar aos movimentos quando Fantasma começou a uivar e ouve os outros uivos que Jon sabia que eram dos lobos de seus irmãos, um frio e uma sensação de perda e medo total tomou conta do corpo de Jon e naquele momento; Fantasma saiu correndo, Jon largou a espada e o seguiu para depois de um tempo que parecia longo demais escutou um grito feminino de dor e quando viu; as pessoas estavam se reunindo e Jon pode assistir Bran caído no chão com Lady Stark chorando sobre o seu corpo, temendo o pior Jon se aproximou ao mesmo tempo em que Meistre Luwin:

- Ainda vive! – disse Meistre Luwin verificando os sinais de vida de Bran – Tragam uma maca, vamos levar para dentro!

Homens trouxeram uma maca e cuidadosamente colocaram Bran e o levaram para dentro, algumas mulheres apoiavam Lady Stark e a levaram para dentro também para ficar perto do filho; Jon queria fazer alguma coisa, mas, não conseguiu reagir, vendo Bran no chão com a aparência de morto ficaria na sua mente o resto de sua vida; os lobos ainda uivavam, um lamento triste e de dor.


	3. Despedidas

Capítulo 3

Despedidas

Tyrion Lannister não era um anão feliz, depois de dois dias do acidente de Brandon Stark, os lobos que as crianças Stark's tomaram como animais de estimação ainda estavam uivando; Tyrion estremeceu, sabia que os uivos eram de lamento e tristeza, mas, por de baixo deles estava carregado ódio e promessas de dor se o acidente não foi um acidente, tinha que deixar isso de lado, mas, não podia deixar de estremecer, quando soube da notícia viu os olhares de seus irmãos que trocaram e Tyrion ficou desconfiado por não ver a reação esperada deles e realmente esperaria que eles não tivessem feito isso, estava orando aos deuses por isso, agora, mesmo cercado de livros da Biblioteca de Winterfell que tinha uma variedade de livros e mais alguns criados por homens e mulheres do Norte que tinham prazer em escrever histórias fantasiosas, fechou o livro que estava lendo e o guardou no canto e estava pronto para sair quando ouviu vozes que reconheceu como o do seu sobrinho Joffrey e Tyrion sabia que ele estava acompanhado pelo Cão, ou conhecido pelo seu nome verdadeiro: Sandor Clegane:

- Eu gostaria que esses lobos calassem a boca, eles são irritantes! – reclamou Joffrey:

- Devo matá-los? – perguntou Sandor:

- Sim! – respondeu Joffrey – E me traga a pele deles para servirem de tapete no meu quarto em Porto Real!

- Isso não é aconselhável sobrinho! – interferiu Tyrion resolvendo aparecer naquele momento:

- E por que não posso ter os meus desejos realizados? – perguntou Joffrey:

- Por que a Casa Stark esta com os nervos esticados por causa do garoto Stark e certamente matar os seus lobos não vai trazer nenhum bem! – respondeu Tyrion – Especialmente ao seu pai que certamente vai aumentar a carga da punição que vai sofrer quando chegar a Porto Real!

A cara de Joffrey ficou vermelha, para indiferença de Sandor e o sorriso satisfeito de Tyrion que para todos os meios tinha que encontrar algo para presentear e agradecer a Jon Snow por essa peça de humilhação ao seu sobrinho que sempre poderia lembrar a ele; valeria à pena ver a cara de Joffrey toda vez que o lembra de ser humilhado por Jon Snow; ou levar o fato de ser humilhado por um bastardo:

- E então? – perguntou Joffrey – Não faz diferença, o lobinho vai morrer mesmo!

Tyrion não gostou das palavras de Joffrey:

- Vejo que ainda não prestou o seu pesar pela condição em que se encontra Brandon Stark! – disse Tyrion:

- Não há sentido mostrar sentimentos a alguém tão insignificante! – disse Joffrey.

O momento dessas palavras de Joffrey foi proferido no fato que somente havia ele, Sandor e seu tio no local e mais ninguém para escutar a conversa e o que seguia durante ela; foi o som de forte tapa, Tyrion Lannister não se conteve e bateu em seu sobrinho que foi ao chão com o olhar de incrédulo para o seu tio:

- O que está fazendo seu anão de merda? – perguntou Joffrey com ódio direcionado ao seu tio:

Tyrion Lannister aplicou um segundo tapa no seu sobrinho que deu um grito feminino de dor, com olhar frio encarando o seu sobrinho; realmente não esperava isso de seu sobrinho; não o grito feminino, mas, realmente não se importando se ele seria o futuro rei de Westeros:

- Você vai agora se dirigir aos aposentos de Lord Stark e de sua esposa para mostrar o quanto está triste pela situação do seu filho, se oferecerá ajuda para qualquer coisa como seu pai fez e como todo príncipe honrado faria! – disse Tyrion.

Joffrey não disse mais nada, simplesmente se levantou se saiu do corredor o mais rápido que podia:

- Ele não vai esquecer isso, especialmente quando se tornar rei! – disse Sandor:

- Eu sei Cão, mas, quando chegar essa hora, verei os caminhos a tomar! – disse Tyrion.

Por mais que quisesse ficar e cuidar de seu filho, Lord Eddard Stark tinha deveres a fazer, deveres como a Mão Do Rei, Meistre Luwin garantiu que seu filho estava fora de perigo e somente tinha que esperar ele para acordar, por isso Lord Stark estava com sua comitiva pronta que junto com a Comitiva Real partiriam de volta para a Capital, Tyrion Lannister iria com uma pequena escolta para a Muralha, ele queria ver por si mesmo o que as histórias contavam, Lord Stark estaria levando as suas filhas Sansa e Arya e deixaria Robb e Jon tomando conta de Winterfell e tomando conta de Catelyn, Bran e Rickon.

E a grande hora chegou; a comitiva estava pronta para partir; Lord Stark depois de se despedir de sua esposa e de seu filho acamado e de Rickon para em seguida abraçar Robb dando algumas palavras em seu ouvido para depois abraçar Jon, que para sua surpresa não esperava demonstração de afeto tão em público; Jon devolveu o abraço e ele disse no seu ouvido:

- Quando tudo estiver resolvido, vamos falar sobre a sua mãe, é algo que devia ter falado há muito tempo, para a minha vergonha eu não disse, me perdoe! – disse Lord Stark se afastando rapidamente de seus filhos e montando em seu cavalo – Winterfell está em suas mãos Robb, tome conta de tudo e não deixe ter a ajuda de Jon quando precisar!

- Pode deixar meu pai! – disse Robb:

- Jon, ajude seu irmão sempre que puder! – disse Eddard:

- Sim pai! – disse Jon.

Lord Stark sorriu para os dois e virou o seu cavalo e seguiu para cavalgar ao lado do rei, Sansa sorriu e se despediu e Arya estava com lágrimas nos olhos se despedindo e acompanhando a sua irmã a cavalo, com as duas estavam os seus lobos, um alento para Jon e Robb vendo que elas teriam proteção; a comitiva seguiu até que sumiu na estrada.

Jon não sabia o que pensar, esperava por essa conversa desde que compreendia o seu lugar no mundo, queria respostas antes de seguir em frente e finalmente depois de muita espera e paciência as poderia ter quando Lord Stark voltasse para casa, mas, o momento de preocupação de Jon ia para Bran acamado, Lady Catelyn não saia de seu lado, mas, Jon não sabia como andou; apenas percebeu que estava no mesmo local onde Bran se acidentara e sem nenhum pensamento subiu as escadas da torre; com o ouro e prata do Norte entrando nos cofres da Família Stark, Lord Stark reformou a torre para servi-la de observação para todos os lados ao redor das terras de Winterfell; para o caso de tropas cercassem o castelo, isso estava no topo e quando descesse um lance de escadas daria para os aposentos que os guardas descansassem; mas, durante a visita do rei, os turnos na torre não aconteciam e; portanto não tinha guardas há vários dias, o lugar certamente acumulou poeira, mas, agora com a partida da Família Real, o serviço de guarda retornaria ao normalmente. Jon chegou ao lugar onde ficava o alojamento dos guardas e notou que o lugar estava realmente com poeira, mas, havia um lugar retangular sem poeira, estava realmente se destacando em relação ao resto do local, algo retangular fora colocado em cima que tirou a maior parte da camada de poeira; Jon se abaixou e olhou melhor e então viu:

- O que temos aqui! – disse Jon tirando um pano do bolso e pegando vários fios de cabelos loiros longos e embrulhando no pano, teria que ter uma conversa com Robb.

Os dias se seguiram lentamente para Robb e Jon; Robb para gerenciar Winterfell e o povo que vinha a ter uma audição com o Herdeiro Stark, Jon ajudava a passar pelos papéis, mas, para os dois isso se dividia a treinar e cuidar dos assuntos do Norte, Bran ainda dormia e Catelyn ainda não saia de seu lado, Rickon seguia Robb para todos os lados, mas, Jon sempre estava por perto para distrair o menino, especialmente com treinamento e as aulas, tanto que ele ficava cansado demais para importunar a vida de Robb; a comitiva do rei ainda estava na estrada, o rei não tinha intenção de voltar rápido para a Capital e qualquer notícia chegaria rapidamente Winterfell caso algo acontecesse com a comitiva; foi mais um fim de dia e para Jon finalmente tinha um pouco de tempo para conversar com Robb, se reunindo no quarto de Bran, junto com Catelyn, Theon, Ser Rodrik Cassel; Meistre Armann, Syrio Forel e Meistre Luwin; Jon mostrou os fios de cabelo e contou aonde os encontrou:

- Tem certeza disso Jon? – perguntou Lady Stark:

- Sim Lady Stark! – respondeu Jon – Fios de cabelo loiros e longos!

- Somente a rainha em toda a comitiva que veio tem cabelos loiros e longos! – disse Meistre Luwin:

- Isso quer dizer que o Senhor Bran não caiu, foi empurrado! – disse Ser Rodrik:

- Então Bran viu algo em relação à Rainha que realmente prejudicaria ela ao ponto de ela ou alguém que estava acompanhado com ela empurrou Bran para cair! – disse Theon

- Acha que a rainha está traindo o rei? – perguntou Jon:

- Com certeza! – respondeu Theon – Eu não sei a vocês, mas, o rei em nenhum momento expressou qualquer sentimento à rainha, é normal que ela saia atrás de outros homens que possam dar esses sentimentos!

- Ela é a rainha! – disse Catelyn com uma expressão dura – Ela não arriscaria tudo apenas por um caso!

- Tem razão mãe! – disse Robb – Mas, não podemos descartar essa hipótese, ainda sim esperemos Bran acordar para ele nos dar a resposta!

- A queda em uma altura dessas teria matado a qualquer um e como Bran ainda vivo, eu espero o mínimo que ele não se lembre do momento! – disse Meistre Armann:

- Mesmo assim, devemos esperar por Bran acordar! – disse Jon.

Lady Catelyn Stark estava no quarto de Bran, esperando o seu filho acordar, com um livro nas mãos, ainda não conseguia se concentrar direito com os pensamentos do crime que os Lannister supostamente cometerão e seus pensamentos acabarão quando seu filho Robb entrou no quarto:

- Mais um dia difícil? – perguntou Catelyn:

- Sim! – respondeu Robb suspirando de cansado – Eu realmente não sei como pai agüenta!

- Com o tempo você vai aprender a melhor trabalhar como o Lord De Winterfell! – aconselhou Catelyn – Seu pai tinha o mesmo problema quando começou a gerenciar o Norte!

- Ele poderia ter dito pelo menos! – disse Robb:

- Seu avô não disse ao seu pai e ele não disse a você! – disse Catelyn – E ambos puderam rir disso!

- Eu não estou rindo! – disse Robb, mas, não era verdadeiro já que ele tinha um sorriso no rosto; Robb andou até a janela para olhar o ambiente fora, olhar algo que não seja o seu irmão acamado e que quando acordasse talvez não tivesse o movimento das pernas, mas, então notou uma fumaça saindo da janela de uma das torres:

- Fogo! – gritou Robb saindo correndo, Catelyn se levantou da cadeira para olhar a fumaça saindo de uma das janelas, viu homens correndo para a origem da fumaça e o alarme de incêndio sendo soado; Lady Catelyn se virou e viu algo que não esperava; um homem, sujo, com os dentes podres e roupas esfarrapadas, mas, incrivelmente carregava uma adaga com a lâmina brilhando e o cabo de ouro que se destacava mesmo sendo segurado por sua mão suja:

- Você não deveria estar aqui! – disse o homem avançando para matá-la, mas, Catelyn estava pronta.

O homem avançou ferozmente, mas, Catelyn foi mais rápida, se inclinando levemente para o lado; e com a mão direita aberta aplicou um golpe acertando o nariz do sujeito, para em seguida com a mão esquerda segurar o braço do homem e com a mão direta aplicar o golpe que jogou o punhal no chão e então soltando o braço do homem e começou a aplicar golpes no peito do homem e em seguida terminando aplicando outro golpe no nariz do sujeito; Catelyn não terminou e começou a aplicar joelhadas no homem, mas, o assassino pareceu que perdeu a paciência empurrou Catelyn e em seguida avançou aplicando um soco em seu estômago, Lady Stark se curvou de dor, e em seguida o homem a pegou e aplicou uma tapa a jogando no chão; desorientado o homem pegou o punhal e em seguida agarrou o cabelo de Catelyn expondo o seu pescoço; um único corte e estaria tudo terminado, mas, Catelyn colocou as duas mãos sobre a lâmina, o homem forçou e o sangue começou a vazar do corte nas duas mãos; Lady Stark estava com dor, mas, não deixaria esse homem matar o seu filho e foi então que o lobo de Bran surgiu pulando sobre o homem e salvando a vida de Catelyn que assistiu o lobo arrancar a garganta do homem e ele se afogando em seu próprio sangue para morrer; Catelyn cai no chão e tudo fica escuro, mas, não antes de escutar vozes a chamando.

Catelyn Stark abriu os olhos para se vir sentada em uma cadeira com o Meistre Luwin enfaixando as suas mãos:

- Vejo que acordou Lady Stark! – disse Meistre Luwin.

Robb, Jon, Theon, Meistre Armann, Syrio Forel e Rodrik se aproximaram:

- Mãe! Como à senhora estar? – perguntou Robb bastante preocupado:

- Eu estou bem! – respondeu Catelyn – Na medida do possível!

- Temo que você tenha a cicatriz do corte pelo resto de sue vida Lady Stark! – disse Meistre Luwin com pesar.

Lady Catelyn Stark olhou para as mãos enfaixadas:

- Se esse é o preço para salvar a vida de meu filho, então carregarei essa cicatriz com orgulho! – disse Lady Catelyn, Meistre Luwin sorriu com orgulho junto com Rodrik Cassel:

- O que aconteceu Lady Stark? – perguntou Theon.

Catelyn Stark olhou para cada um que estava no quarto e contou tudo o que aconteceu depois de Robb sair do quarto para lidar com o incêndio, depois do conto; todos estavam com o semblante sério; Lady Stark se levantou e foi na direção do homem morto, viu que haviam colocado um pano branco sobre o seu corpo e esse pano agora estava manchado de sangue; agachando, levantou o pano para olhar para o rosto do homem, um rosto de total surpresa e incredulidade; Catelyn nunca iria esquecer o rosto do homem que tentou matar o seu filho Bran:

- O que encontraram com ele? – perguntou Catelyn.

Jon se adiantou entregando um saco sujo que Catelyn olhou e viu que estava cheio de moedas de ouro e prata e também entregou o punhal que a ferira; o punhal em questão tinha uma lâmina que parecia resistente e muito bem trabalhada, mas, o cabo feito de dente de dragão banhado a ouro puro muito bem trabalhado e com vários detalhes:

- Essa arma não está no nível de poder de riqueza desse homem! – disse Lady Stark:

- Eu conferi Milady, é aço valiriano! – disse Meistre Luwin:

- Certamente distribuído depois da vitória do Rei Robert! – disse Rodrik Cassel:

- De fato ele foi pago e a ele foi dado esse punhal para que matasse o jovem Bran, mas, quem ordenaria a morte dele? – perguntou Meistre Armann:

- E por que mandariam matar um garoto que esta acamada e sem a certeza de acordar? – perguntou Syrio Forel:

- Foram os Lannister! – disse Catelyn – Bran viu algo que eles queriam que ninguém soubesse e além do mais, essa lâmina e esse cabo é trabalhada no estilo Lannister, o ouro é certamente Lannister!

- Por que acha isso minha mãe? – perguntou Robb.

Catelyn entregou o punhal para Robb e ela apontou onde ele deveria olhar; mais precisamente para o topo do cabo que tinha as inscrições talhadas em "**T.L.**":

- Tyrion Lannister! –disse Robb, Jon e Theon estavam vendo a mesma coisa, assim como Meistre Luwin e Armann e Rodrik Cassel e Syrio Forel:

- Ele vai pagar por essa ousadia! – exclamou Catelyn:

- Lady Stark; se acalme! – disse Jon em um tom de súplica – Os Lannister's são suspeitos, Tyrion Lannister é suspeito, mas, deve olhar por outro ângulo!

- Que ângulo seria esse Snow? – perguntou Theon com desdém – Está claro para mim que os Lannister são culpados!

- De que o assassino contratado recebeu essa lâmina para que nós a encontrássemos e chegássemos a essa conclusão da culpa Lannister! – respondeu Jon:

- Então o que ganha matando Bran? – perguntou Robb:

- Tensões exaltadas e ato contra a Família Lannister pode ser uma declaração de guerra! – respondeu Jon:

- O que poderia ganhar com essa guerra? – perguntou Catelyn:

- Arrastar Westeros a uma guerra devastadora que enfraqueceria os reinos a ponto de quem esteja planejando fazer acontecer essa guerra possa ser rei do que sobrar! – respondeu Meistre Armann – Um Rei Das Cinzas!

As palavras pesaram em todos dentro do quarto, uma pessoa capaz de sacrificar os sete reinos e milhares de vidas somente para ser rei:

- A Segunda Longa Noite! – disse Lady Stark.

As palavras de Catelyn eram mais pesadas e frias, como se todos tivessem caído em água gelada:

- Não pode chegar a isso tudo minha senhora! – disse Meistre Luwin:

- Eu sei! – disse Catelyn – Mas, o fato que esse homem ou mulher, está disposto a destruir tudo o que conhecemos; que amamos e lutamos para manter, apenas para governar sobre todos os outros é assustador!

- No momento, seja lá quem for, é mais perigoso do que Tywin Lannister! – disse Robb:

- De fato, o que ele quer e o que planeja pode ser comparada a devastação da Longa Noite a milhares de anos! – disse Meistre Armann.

As palavras implicam em algo devastador, assustador e que se começado, dificilmente poderia ser parado sem a destruição dos Sete Reinos, não havia perspectiva de dias de luz a frente, somente havia escuridão e morte, morte daqueles que não merecem; morte dos inocentes e havia poucas coisas que pudessem ser feitas para parar isso:

- O que devemos fazer? – perguntou Robb:

Catelyn olhou para cada um deles:

- Vou a Porto Real até o meu marido, ele tem que saber sobre isso, somente ele pode ficar de olho nos Lannister! – disse Lady Stark:

- Mas, você poderia mandar um corvo minha senhora! – disse Meistre Luwin:

- As mensagens dos corvos podem ser lidas por qualquer um! – disse Lady Stark – Não, eu vou até o meu marido!

- Pelo menos permita que vá acompanhada, que seja Ser Rodrik Cassel! – disse Syrio Forel.

Ser Rodrik Cassel concordou apenas afirmando com a cabeça:

- Tudo bem! – concordou Lady Stark – Mas, partimos ao amanhecer!

Aquela reunião terminou e na manhã seguinte Lady Stark junto com Rodrik Cassel partiu para Porto Real. Rickon Stark sentiu mais a saída de sua mãe, passou um dia inteiro atrás de Robb impedindo de fazer os seus deveres como Senhor Do Norte, estava claro para Jon que Robb estava no limite quando o dia estava acabando, Jon tinha que fazer algo em relação a essa situação; decidiu falar com Rickon:

- Rickon, você tem que deixar em paz Robb para que ele realize os deveres como Protetor Do Norte! – disse Jon.

Rickon não disse nada, parecia que ele decidiu ficar em silêncio em relação às outras pessoas, mas, Jon já tinha visto falando com Robb; parece claro que Rickon somente dirigia palavras ao seu irmão mais velho; o fato é que Jon também viu que Rickon estava atento ao que ele dizia:

- Eu sei que você sente falta de sua mãe, de seu pai e suas irmãs e ainda está esperando que Bran acorde! – disse Jon – Mas, eles estão fora lutando pela família e você tem que ficar mais forte para lutar ao lado deles quando chegar a hora!

Rickon novamente não disse nada, mas, parecia que ele havia entendido; na manhã seguinte Robb agradeceu por conversar com seu irmão e ambos puderam assistir o pequeno Rickon praticar com a espada sem parar por horas, também estava praticando com outras armas e incrivelmente o via treinando junto com Cão Felpudo; Rickon somente deixou isso de lado quando depois de uma semana da partida de Lady Catelyn Stark, Brandon Stark acordou; foi uma alegria para o castelo ver que ele tinha a capacidade de falar e pensar e a primeira coisa que fez quando acordou foi batizar o seu lobo de Verão. Um nome para lembrar-se dos dias claros e dos poucos que restam, já que dias escuros estavam vindo. A felicidade de Bran acordar ficou maior quando mostrou que ele podia andar; andar normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas, era como se Bran tivesse que aprender andar novamente e infelizmente ele não se lembra dos momentos em que levaram a sua queda, duas semanas depois, Bran estava andando normalmente e então finalmente Robb mandou um corvo para Porto real, para o seu pai.

Agora se poderia ver Bran e Rickon praticando com armas quase sem descanso, dedicar muito mais tempo aos livros, ambos estavam obstinados a aprender tudo o que podiam com a promessa de ser útil a sua família quando chegasse a hora. Os dias haviam se tornado rotina enquanto Jon ajudava Robb com o comando do Norte, garantindo que tudo corresse bem e nesse dia específico; ambos estavam no escritório de olho dos papeis fazendo cálculos para as contas, quando Meistre Luwin entrou:

- Me perdoe à intromissão Lord Stark, mas, Tyrion Lannister acabou de chegar da Muralha!

Isso chamou a atenção dos dois:

- O que fazemos? – perguntou Robb:

- Receba-o no salão, dê a ele a hospitalidade de Winterfell e o deixo ficar para que parta na manhã seguinte! – respondeu Jon.

Robb não disse nada, apenas se levantou e seguiu até o salão onde se sentou no trono; Jon se postou ao seu lado, o salão estava parcialmente cheio quando Robb permitiu que Tyrion Lannister entrasse junto com sua escolta, ficou claro para Tyrion que o povo e alguns soldados e cavaleiros lhe dirigiram olhares duros, Tyrion estava acostumado, por isso não ligou para isso:

- Salve Regente De Winterfell! – disse Tyrion se curvando – Fico feliz que me recebe!

- Sei que está voltando para casa, nada mais que justo que eu o deixe descansar em Winterfell! – disse Robb com um rosto muito sério – Mas, me diga como está a Patrulha?

- Tem recursos e mantimentos para vários invernos, mas, ainda carece de mão de obra! – respondeu Tyrion:

- Meu pai garantiu que a Patrulha Da Noite tenha suprimentos de sobra! – disse Robb – Mas, tanto ele como o Comandante sabem que é difícil hoje em dia recrutar Patrulheiros!

- Não há mais a mesma honra na Patrulha Da Noite como antigamente! – disse Tyrion – Mas, eu tenho algo a fazer antes de me recolher!

- E o que seria? – perguntou Robb:

- A uma chance que seu irmão Bran não recupere o movimento das pernas! – explicou Tyrion – Por isso trago comigo um projeto de sela para que permita a ele montar normalmente, pelo menos dar uma alegria a ele!

- É uma atitude nobre Senhor Lannister, mas, me permita chamar o meu irmão e veja com os seus próprios olhos! – disse Robb e em alguns minutos Bran Stark entrou andando para a surpresa de Tyrion:

- Vejo que saiu inteiro do acidente Senhor Stark! – disse Tyrion

- Sim! – disse Bran – E eu agradeço por me presentear com algo que seria útil se eu não tivesse o movimento das pernas!

- Fico feliz que teria gostado! – disse Tyrion:

- Em todo caso, partirá de manhã Senhor Lannister! – disse Robb:

- Uma noite é o que preciso Lord Stark! – disse Tyrion.

Robb permitiu Tyrion se retirar para descansar, depois de uma hora foram encerradas as questões do tribunal e todos se retiram para dormir; na manhã seguinte Jon se dirigiu para fora e encontrou Tyrion Lannister pronto para partir:

- Vejo que já está indo! – disse Jon:

- Sim! – respondeu Tyrion – Tenho preferência para ir agora depois dos olhares que recebi ontem!

- Você recebe esses olhares por causa de ser anão! – disse Jon:

- Por favor; não me insulte Lord Snow! – disse Tyrion – Eu reconheço os olhares de nojo que me dão por ser anão; os olhares de ontem eram de puro ódio a minha pessoa!

Jon não disse nada em relação a isso:

- O que está acontecendo Jon Snow? – perguntou Tyrion Lannister.

Jon olhou para Tyrion como se estivesse decidindo, suspirou tristemente:

- A torre em que Bran caiu é usada como Torre De Vigia Fria, sempre tem soldados lá em cima, mas, foi na visita do rei em que eles não estiveram; os soldados sempre foram requisitados nos lugares em que sempre andou a família real e como tal a torre não tinha vigia em todos esses dias da visita e não tinha ninguém que a mantivesse limpa; os soldados sempre cuidaram disso; e como tal a torre estava cheia de poeira e folhas mortas levadas pelo vento! – disse Jon.

Realmente Tyrion não sabia para onde essa conversa estava levando:

- Subi a torre para ver se encontrava alguma coisa que tivesse levado Bran a cair, mas, para a minha surpresa encontro uma área retangular que se destacava por ter menos poeira do que o resto do piso e também encontro fios de cabelos longos e loiros, logo imediatamente chega à conclusão que um Lannister estivera no local! – explica Jon. Tyrion realmente não estava surpreso, há muito tempo desconfiava que seus irmãos tivessem algo a ver com o acidente, mas, não queria acreditar; não queria acreditar no fato de que estivessem fazendo algo realmente errado:

- E alguns dias atrás tentaram assassinar Bran em sua cama! – disse Jon:

- O que? Quem? – perguntou Tyrion realmente surpreso:

- Um ladrão comum sem importância, mas, que carregava um punhal com lâmina valiriana e cabo feito com dente de dragão banhada a ouro muito bem detalhado; com um pomo com as iniciais "**T.L.**"! – respondeu Jon. Tyrion se sentiu temeroso agora:

- Eu garanto Jon que não tive nada a ver com essa tentativa de assassinato ao jovem Bran! – disse Tyrion tentando diminuir os estragos:

- Eu sei! – disse Jon, para o alívio do Imp – Sei que você e certamente sua família não recorre a esse tipo de método!

As sobrancelhas de Tyrion se contorceram:

- Tem razão! – disse o anão – Eu reconheço que o punhal é meu e que minha família não recorre às esses métodos, contrataríamos profissionais melhores; mesmo que ache que alguns de meus parentes usariam esses métodos e que seria feito de modo que não chegasse a nós, mas, o que você acha que aconteceu?

- Minha opinião? – perguntou Jon recebendo um aceno positivo de Tyrion – Que alguém roubou o punhal e entregou ao assassino para que ele usasse para que todos vissem que era seu, mesmo que conseguisse matar Bran ou não!

- Assim todos achariam que a culpa foi da minha família! – concluiu Tyrion – Especialmente minha culpa! Mas, o que esperar desse ato?

- Guerra! – respondeu Jon simplesmente:

- Para que? – perguntou Tyrion confuso:

- Uma guerra que levaria duas casas poderosas e ricas de Westeros arrastando os seus aliados juntos e quando acabasse, abriria espaço para qualquer força tomar o Trono De Ferro! – respondeu Jon.

Tyrion esperou que essas palavras entrassem bem em sua mente:

- O Rei Das Cinzas! – terminou Jon dando um olhar para Tyrion:

- Então devemos evitar essa guerra! – afirmou o Imp:

- Sim! – disse Jon – E evitamos destruir tudo o que conhecemos!

Tyrion suspirou, realmente não esperava estar no meio de uma tempestade e agora teria que se apressar para evitar uma:

- Tenho que ir! – disse Tyrion estendendo a mão que Jon apertou – Obrigado Jon, eu agradeço por ter confiado essas informações a mim, agora tenho o objetivo de evitar essa guerra entre as nossas famílias!

- É o que mais quero Senhor Lannister, evitar uma guerra! – disse Jon:

- Uma guerra sempre é prejudicial aos dois lados, mas, não esqueça que se for para a guerra não hesitarei em pegar em armas para proteger a minha família! – disse Tyrion:

- Eu digo o mesmo! – disse Jon.

Tyrion estava andando para fora do castelo para se encontrar com sua escolta:

- Gostaria de termos momentos para conversar coisa melhores Jon Snow, mas, podemos ter uma chance de ficar em lados opostos! – disse Tyrion – É uma pena, gostaria de ser o seu amigo; espero vê-lo inteiro e que o ambiente seja melhor do que nos encontramos!

Jon sorriu; um sorriso verdadeiro em muito tempo desde o acidente de seu irmão Bran:

- Eu também espero o mesmo Senhor Lannister! – disse Jon.

E Tyrion Lannister se foi, estava indo para casa e Jon teve a sensação que ambos estariam em situações diferentes quando se encontrassem novamente.


	4. Convocação

Capítulo 4

Convocação

Jon não se deteve e contou a Robb que havia contado tudo a Tyrion Lannister, ele realmente não gostou; o seu rosto de total incredulidade e raiva deixava isso bem claro; Robb reclamou com Jon, mas, Jon deixou bem claro que podia confiar em Tyrion Lannister e que ele iria ajudar a resolver qualquer problema; Robb deixou por isso mesmo e ambos concordaram em não contar a Theon já que ele certamente iria insultar Jon por sua idiotice.

Dois dias se passaram desde a partida de Tyrion Lannister e tanto Jon como Robb estavam no escritório passando pelos papéis quando Meistre Luwin entrou:

- Um corvo vindo com mensagem de seu pai!

Robb pegou a carta e leu; suas expressões variaram para surpreso e com raiva:

- Algum problema? – perguntou Jon:

- Essa mensagem de meu pai fala de uma situação complicada no Tridente! – respondeu Robb suspirando cansado – Parece que Arya estava explorando a área atrás dos rubis da armadura de Rhaegar Targaryen!

Jon e Meistre Luwin sorriram, era típico de Arya:

- Ela estava acompanhada por um menino, filho de um açougueiro, Arya contou mais tarde ao pai que ele queria ser cavaleiro e então Arya resolveu ensinar alguns movimentos de esgrima a ele com espadas de madeira; foi então que o Príncipe Joffrey apareceu! – disse Robb – O fato é que ele achou que o menino estava atacando Arya e ele tirou a sua espada e desafiou o menino, e é claro que venceu; Joffrey realmente iria ferir gravemente o menino se não fosse à interferência de Arya que desarmou Joffrey e jogou a sua espada no rio!

Aqui estava uma das coisas que Jon encontrava de melhor em Arya, era o fato que ela não ligava se era um nobre ou plebeu e o fato de uma menina de treze anos desarmou um garoto de dezesseis; praticamente adulto; certamente seria uma coisa que Joffrey nunca esqueceria:

- Agora o pedaço de merda do Joffrey se virou para atacar Arya! – disse Robb para a fúria de Jon – Mas, Nymeria apareceu e atacou Joffrey protegendo a sua dona e foi nesse momento em que Sansa apareceu e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Arya já tinha fugido com sua loba, demorou um dia inteiro até que pai achasse Arya e antes que aparecessem diante do rei; Arya disse para a sua loba fugir para Winterfell!

Jon não sabia o que sentir, foi imprudente de Arya para fugir, mas, foi inteligente dela fazer a sua loba Nymeria fugir de volta para casa:

- Mas, as coisas ficam complicadas quando pai e Arya compareceram na frente do rei e da rainha, os dois lados da história foram ouvidos, Joffrey é claro mentiu e distorceu a história e então o rei decidiu que cada pai puniria de maneira adequada o seu filho, mas, a rainha exigiu a pele de Nymeria pelo ataque a Joffrey sobre os protestos de meu pai e é claro o que Sansa viu não ajudou na causa de Arya; o rei concordou, mas, e como a loba fugiu a rainha mandou pegar a pele da loba de Sansa, pai protestou novamente, mas, dessa vez o rei não ajudou e quando foram em busca de Lady; descobriram que ela fugiu, para a fúria da rainha! – contou Robb para o sorriso de Jon e Meistre Luwin – É claro que pai havia ordenado que Jory soltasse Lady e mandasse de volta para Winterfell antes de ficar a frente do rei; agora temos que esperar a chegada de duas lobas e cuidar delas até que suas donas voltem!

- Não me importo de cuidar das duas lobas, especialmente elas que enganaram a rainha! – disse Jon:

- O mesmo aqui Jon! – disse Robb:

- Acho que vou mandar preparar refeições especiais para essas duas lobas, é claro que elas merecem! – disse Meistre Luwin saindo do escritório.

Ambos Jon e Robb estavam rindo muito, deram a volta na rainha e no idiota do Joffrey além de ter a alegria de sua irmã mais nova de treze anos ter derrotado ele, não era uma coisa para esquecer tão cedo:

- A rainha vai querer se vingar por causa dessa situação! – avisou Jon:

-Eu sei! – disse Robb demonstrando preocupação – Mas, cabe ao pai impedir que isso aconteça; não podemos fazer nada daqui de Winterfell!

Os dias seguiram em Winterfell e hoje Bran estava montando em um cavalo pela primeira vez desde o acidente, extremamente feliz e atrás dele; o acompanhando estavam Jon, Robb e Theon; os três estavam calmos e vigilantes, não estavam falando, já tinham conversado sobre o fato do que aconteceu no Tridente, agora Bran estava cavalgando mais rápido e estava sumindo dos olhos dos três então ouviram um grito de Bran, um grito assustado:

- Theon vai pelo meio com o arco, eu e Jon vamos pelos lados! – disse Robb.

Jon e Theon assentiram e os três partiram.

Bran é um garoto feliz, finalmente depois de muito tempo e insistência estava montando pela primeira desde o acidente; estava se distanciando dos outros, mas, Bran não ligava, estava aproveitando a liberdade que sempre sentia ao montar, sentia a liberdade, sentia-se como se um peso tivesse sido liberado de sua alma, a sua alegria era tanta que não se preocupava com o ambiente ao redor; e então um grito e o cavalo assustado empinou, mas, Bran se manteve firme, girando com o cavalo viu seis pessoas, quatro homens e duas mulheres, alguns se vestiam de preto e outros estavam vestidos com várias peles de diferentes animais:

- Olha só o que temos aqui! – disse um dos homens:

- Filho de nobre, certamente tem muitas posses! – disse um dos homens vestidos de preto:

- Veremos isso! – disse uma das mulheres – Vamos tirar ele do cavalo!

Bran manteve o cavalo dando círculos para dificultar a essa pessoas de tirá-lo do cavalo, mas, estava cercado e não conseguia cavalgar para longe e então um dos homens o agarrou e certamente conseguiria tirá-lo do cavalo Bran gritou de susto, mas, então duas fontes de rosnados foram ouvidas e isso parou tudo; todos estavam procurando a fonte dos ruídos e então de repente dois lobos surgiram atacando um homem vestido de preto e uma mulher, mergulhando a suas presas nos pescoços de suas vítimas; eles morreriam afogados em seu próprio sangue.

Os outros estavam assustados e quase sem reação; Bran aproveitou disso e sacou a sua espada que estava carregando e com um movimento abriu um corte no peito de um homem de baixo para cima o matando; e de repente a outra mulher é atingida por uma flecha na coxa e cai no chão, um homem que estava vestido de preto é atingido no ombro direito e o outro homem é atingido no estômago e de surpresa duas lanças surgem, atravessando o peito de cada homem que caem mortos, somente a mulher sobrevive; Theon chega primeiro segurando o seu arco, Jon e Robb chegam depois vindos de cada lado diferente; os três desmontaram:

- Você está bem Bran? – perguntou Robb desesperado:

- Sim! – respondeu Bran surpreso; ainda surpreso com os lobos aparecendo e os dois chegaram perto de Bran e Robb:

- Nymeria e Lady? – perguntou Jon, as duas lobas latiram em resposta:

- Bem, elas voltaram para casa! – disse Robb:

- Não poderia ser em melhor hora! – disse Theon.

Jon havia retirado a sua lança de um dos homens que matou; já havia visto a morte de perto, os outros matando, especialmente o seu pai aplicando a justiça do rei, mas, essa foi a sua primeira morte, sabia que não era fácil tirar a vida de outro ser, culpa, remorso, dúvidas, estava privando esse homem que matou de uma vida melhor, de ter família, de ter filhos, se ele seria um bom pai, mas, aqui estava ele, um dos homens que atacou Bran; o mataria novamente se isso significasse salvar Bran novamente; olhou para Robb que havia recuperado a sua lança, olhou para os seus olhos e eles tinham o mesmo sentimento que tinha nesse momento:

- O que vamos fazer com ela? – perguntou Theon.

Ainda havia um vivo, uma mulher que estava no chão, Robb e Jon se aproximou dela, assim com Bran que desmontou de seu cavalo ainda segurando a sua espada suja de sangue e a colocou na frente dessa mulher:

- Você fala a minha língua? – perguntou Robb:

- Sim! – respondeu a mulher:

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou Bran:

- Osha!

- Para onde estava indo? – perguntou Theon:

- Para o sul! – respondeu Osha – O mais ao sul possível!

- Por quê? – perguntou Jon:  
- Para fugir! – respondeu Osha:

- Fugir do que? – perguntou Robb:

- Fugir dos Outros, dos Caminhantes Brancos! – respondeu Osha.

O som dessas palavras torna o ar mais frio e pesado, mais mortal, mais sem vida, esse sentimento estava em cada um deles que escutaram as palavras da mulher:

- Bobagem de merda! – disse Theon tentando esconder o quanto estava desconfortável – É só um mito!

- Não é só um mito, não é uma lenda, eu os vi! – disse Osha – Seus corpos feitos de gelo, altos, com um olhar igual a da morte, suas espadas de gelo e mostrando um poder tão negro e sem vida que você sufocaria se ficasse ao seu lado!

As palavras de Osha tiveram o seu peso em Bran, Theon, Jon e Robb:

- Eles perderam na primeira vez, mas, não foram destruídos e estão lá levantando um exercito de mortos aguardando o momento certo de derrubarem a parede e levar a destruição e a morte mais uma vez, eles usaram a ignorância e o esquecimento das pessoas para pegar a todos nós de surpresa, usará a sua influência na ganância, orgulho e cobiça das pessoas para enfraquecer a todos nós e nos atacar e destruíram o seu rei para iniciar o caos!

Os quatro estavam realmente surpresos:

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Jon gritando com Osha, era claro o desespero de Jon:

- Por que quando a minha aldeia foi atacada por eles, antes disso, eles mataram o meu pai que era o líder, e os outros brigaram para quem seria o novo líder e então eles atacaram matando a todos que podiam, estávamos fracos por causa das lutas e pouco pudermos nos defender! – respondeu Osha – O povo da minha aldeia se dispersou e eu vaguei sozinha até o muro na esperança de ir para o sul!

Theon demonstrava que não acreditou, mas, diferentes com Bran, Jon e Robb, eles estavam acreditando, relutantemente é claro:

- Vou lhe dar duas escolhas! – disse Robb – Você aceita a morte e eu mato você, rápido e sem dor, ou você jura servir a Família Stark para pagar pelo crime de tentativa de assalto ao meu irmão e quando eu estiver satisfeito, você estará livre e então decidirá se quer continuar a servir a Casa Stark ou tentar a sorte no sul!

Podia se ver que Osha estava em seus pensamentos:

- Eu aceito jurar servir a Família Stark! – disse Osha:

- Sabia escolha! – disse Robb – Amarre-a, vamos para casa!

Theon avançou para cumprir essa ordem e depois de amarrada e colocada no cavalo de Theon; fizeram a cavalgada de volta para Winterfell; ao chegar, Robb permitiu que Meistre Luwin e Meistre Armann tratassem da ferida de Osha, garantindo que as duas lobas tivessem o tratamento e alimentação necessária e somente foi mais tarde no escritório que Robb contou ao dois sobre o que Osha disse:

- Isso não passa de uma lenda meu senhor! – disse Meistre Luwin:

- Então para que Bran, O Construtor construiu a parede? – perguntou Jon – Não foi para manter os Selvagens longes de Westeros!

- Jon tem razão! – disse Robb – Toda a lenda tem um fundo de verdade, e a verdade é que os Caminhantes Brancos existem e estão se preparando para invadir Westeros!

- Eles não vão conseguir passar pela parede! – disse Theon:

- Não importa! – disse Robb – Eles vão nos enfraquecer e certamente vão começar com a morte do Rei Robert e jogar os Sete Reinos no caos!

- Eles já começaram a fazer isso há muito mais tempo! – disse Jon:

- Como? – perguntou Bran:

- Não ouviram o que Osha disse, eles estão trazendo os mortos de volta para o seu exercito e isso quer dizer que qualquer arma que temos não vai funcionar contra eles, a não ser que cortamos a cabeça dos mortos! – respondeu Jon – Mas, podemos usar outra arma mais eficaz contra eles!

- Qual? – perguntou Meistre Luwin:

- Fogo! – respondeu Jon – E qual melhor fogo, do que o fogo dos dragões!

- Os dragões morreram há séculos! – disse Meistre Armann:

- Sim! – concordou Jon – Mas, a Casa Targaryen podia controlá-los, podia trazê-los de volta a vida e o que fizemos, simplesmente matamos a maioria deles e expulsamos os sobreviventes que para todas as coisas não tem condições de voltar!

As palavras de Jon tinham peso, tinham verdade; os Outros começaram a agir mais cedo do que se pensava:

- Destruímos a única maneira de ter o poder que pudesse derrotar os caminhantes brancos! – disse Meistre Armann:

- O que fazemos? – perguntou Bran:

- Mandarei uma carta para o Comandante Da Patrulha Da Noite com as palavras que ouvi de Osha com uma recomendação que abra as portas para os selvagens que querem passar e os aloje nos castelos abandonados para que possam lutar na Parede, aumentarei a remessa de suprimentos para a Patrulha! – respondeu Robb que recebeu a aceno de concordância de Meistre Luwin – Também mandarei uma carta para o meu pai relatando tudo o que aconteceu; talvez ele não consiga fazer nada, mas, ainda sim vou informá-lo!

Robb pegou tinta, pena e papel para escrever as cartas, tinham muito trabalho pela frente.

Para Jon e Robb que não podiam acreditar que um mês se passou; Robb mandou as duas cartas, seu pai respondeu que tentaria fazer alguma coisa que trouxesse benefícios que ajudassem a Patrulha Da Noite, mas, que estava limitado ao Pequeno Conselho e as decisões de Robert; quanto a respostas do Comandante Da Patrulha Da Noite, foi marcar uma reunião para discutir o assunto; o Comandante Jeor Mormont veio o mais rápido para Winterfell, onde o Velho Urso fora bem recebido e de início a conversa entre o Comandante de Robb com a participação de Jon leva até altas horas da noite, mas, dessa conversa fica acordado o envio de mais suprimentos militares e alimentícios para a Parede e o Comandante aceitou a sugestão de Robb de aceitar selvagens para serem Patrulheiros com a garantia de terem os castelos abandonados para morarem e de não fazer incursões militares da patrulha para o outro lado da Parede.

Um mês em que Bran e Rickon mostraram as suas melhoras, nos livros e nas armas, eles seriam grandes um dia, junto a isso estava Osha que os servia e cada dia estava cada vez mais envolvido com Bran e Rickon, era incrível vê-la se afeiçoar aos dois e ambos ensinavam coisas do Norte para ela e o pessoal do castelo se tornou mais receptiva a ela quando na segunda semana de sua chegada, Bran pediu e Robb ordenou que dessem um banho e roupas novas para ela, Osha estranhou na primeira vez, mas, agradeceu a Bran e ela nunca pareceu que veio do povo selvagem; tanto que Bran e Rickon ensinavam para ela do Norte e o que aprendiam na academia que na terceira semana de sua vinda ela pediu para aprender desde o início o que Bran e Rickon sabiam; Robb a deixou aos cuidados de Meistre Armann, mas, ainda era muito cedo para tirar as correntes que a impediam de correr ou montar ou ensinar sobre as armas, não havia problemas em aprender sobre os livros.

Mais um dia no trabalho de comandar o Norte, no escritório com Robb estavam Jon e Theon, ele que é herdeiro das Ilhas De Ferro deveria ter um bom conhecimento, conhecimento esse que seu pai deu a ele, mas, Robb estava vendo Theon interessado em dormir com todas as prostitutas e seriamente era Jon que dava todas as ajudas no controle do Norte; Robb ouvia mais conselhos de Jon do que de Theon e isto fora das vistas do Herdeiro Stark estava irritando Theon, mas, isso não estava fora dos olhos de Jon que assim como Catelyn não tinha um pingo de confiança nele; Meistre Luwin entrou carregando uma mensagem entregando para Robb que leu e cada vez que lia mais seu rosto estava branco, mais um pouco e ele iria ao chão:

- O que foi Robb? – perguntou Theon:

- É uma mensagem do meu pai, ele diz que minha mãe se deparou com Tyrion Lannister no Tridente, enquanto parava para descansar nas estalagens que tem na região, meu pai diz que mãe tomou Tyrion Lannister de refém!

- Isso não pode acontecer, é impossível Lady Stark ter feito isso! – disse Meistre Luwin – Tywin Lannister verá isso como uma ofensa a sua família!

Ambos, Jon e Robb sabiam que Tyrion era um amigo de dentro da Família Lannister que teria a chance de colocar os ânimos da sua família a esfriarem, mas, ambos concordaram em manter essa informação para si e não dizer para Lord Stark ou mesmo Lady Stark, uma escolha que se provava custar caro:

- Jaime Lannister junto com alguns soldados questionou o que levou a minha mãe a fazer isso e se deu início ao combate, todos os soldados que estavam com o meu pai foram mortos, inclusive Jory e meu pai foi ferido na perna; depois disso Jaime Lannister fugiu da Capital e ignora as convocações do rei!

Jon sabia que Jaime estava na mira da fúria do lobo por ter puxado esse ato:

- Meu pai ficou desacordado por dias e somente depois que acordou é que tentou encontrar a minha mãe, mas, sem sucesso! – disse Robb:

- Talvez ela tenha ido ao Vale, no Ninho Da Águia pedir asilo a sua tia! – sugeriu Jon:

- Talvez tenha razão, escreva ao Vale Meistre Luwin! – disse Robb:

- Assim será feito Milorde, mas, e o que acontece agora? – perguntou Meistre Luwin:

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Robb:

- Tywin Lannister não deixara barato essa ofensa e certamente a saída de Jaime Lannister da Capital é para comandar os exércitos de seu pai em uma campanha nas Terras Fluviais! – respondeu Meistre Luwin. O que ele disse fazia sentido:

- Chame um exército Robb e vamos à guerra! – disse Theon com um sorriso predador no rosto:

- Não! – negou Robb com uma voz forte que praticamente encolheu o espírito de Theon – Somente chamarei um exército se meu tio Edmure pedir por ajuda! Meistre Luwin, escreva aos Lordes os convocando, chame somente os lordes e que seja permitido trazerem uma escolta, chame-os para discutir o que acontece no sul e as medidas para proteger e reforçar o Norte!

Meistre Luwin saiu para cumprir essas ordens; para Robb e Jon aconteceu o que era temido, um ato de guerra; mais um movimento feito pelos Outros, era à única explicação que encontravam para o ato de Lady Stark. Uma semana, era somente esse tempo em que levou as Casas Do Norte responder; as Casas Nobres de Cerywn, Dustin, Flint De Atalaia Da Viúva, Hornwood, Karstark, Locke, Manderly com Wilys Manderly como Comandante Da Frota Marítima Do Norte No Lado Leste Do Litoral Norte; Mormont com Lady Maege Mormont como Comandante Da Frota Marítima Do Norte No Lado Oeste Do Litoral Do Norte, Reed que comanda as defesas do Gargalo com Lord Howland Reed, Ryswell, Umber. As Casas Magistrais de Glover e Talhart; outras casas de Bole, Branch, Cassel representada por um dos muitos primos de Ser Rodrik Cassel, Condon, Flint Do Dedo De Pederneira, Forrester, Ironsmith, Lake, Lightfoot, Mollen, Moss, Overton, Poole, Slate, Stout, Thenn, Waterman, Wells, Whitewill, Woods e Woofield. Os Clãs Das Montanhas de Burley, Flint Das Montanhas, Harclay, Knott, Liddle, Norrey e Wull. As Casas Do Gargalo de Blackmyre, Boogs, Cray, Fenn, Greengood, Marsh, Peat e Quagg. Os Clãs De Skagos de Crowl, Magnar e Stane.

Foi concordado que teria mais um dia para deixar aqueles que chegaram por último para descansarem, mas, o que Robb queria era que seu tio Benjen Stark chegasse para a reunião, tinha escrito a ele pessoalmente e já que não tinha mandado resposta confirmando que viria, achou que ele realmente viria.

Ser Benjen Stark ganhou a condecoração do Rei Robert Baratheon durante a campanha na Revolta Greyjoy, a Campanha estava no inicio fechando as estradas, assim impedindo que os Piratas De Ferro avançassem nas Terras Ocidentais adentro, foi durante essa campanha em que Ser Benjen liderou duzentos homens e mulheres para libertar uma vila, para somente encontrar essa vila totalmente destruída, os homens, crianças e velhos assassinados, seus membros decepados, e castrados, as mulheres não importando a idade foram estupradas até a morte; os homens de ferro já haviam ido embora, mas, eles saíram deixando a sua marca; isso certamente não sairia da mente de Benjen e de duzentos soldados; todos eles queriam vingança e contra qualquer ordem marchou o mais rápido possível para encontrar o grupo responsável pela atrocidade.

Fazendo um caminho escondidos dos homens de ferro, Benjen e os duzentos soldados chegaram uma vila intacta e avisaram sobre o que aconteceram, alguns moradores da vila pegaram em armas, mas, Benjen garantiu que iria proteger o povo, os moradores buscaram abrigos enquanto Benjen e os outros esperaram e deram de cara com seiscentos homens das Ilhas De Ferro, mas, isso não os fez recuar e atacaram os seiscentos homens com força e inteligência e depois do que pareciam horas, os Homens De Ferro recuaram e quando Benjen se viu somente com quarenta e nove homens e mulheres, não eram mais inexperientes, eram agora soldados endurecidos pela guerra e crueldade e eles sabiam que os piratas voltariam; Benjen então mandou que a vila fosse evacuada e juntos com os seus irmãos de guerra esperaram na vila; ainda cobertos com o sangue dos irmãos mortos, cobertos de suor e sujeira e o ataque veio e com ele chuva de flechas na sombra da noite e quando as flechas acabaram; eles usaram as espadas e quando as espadas entortaram, eles usaram facas pequenas, punhais e adagas e quando estes ficaram cegos, usaram as próprias mãos.

Aqueles cinquenta homens e mulheres deixaram os corpos dos Piratas De Ferro amarrados em toras de madeira e os queimaram; o exercito liderados por Lord Stark viu os clarões de fogo e testemunhou em cada lado da estrada uma fila de corpos sendo queimado, o único sobrevivente que estava vagando com a intenção de voltar para casa, nu e banhado de sangue e sujeira da batalha relatou o que aconteceu, contou de como eles surgiam das sombras para matar os seus companheiros e sumiam nas sombras como se nada tivesse acontecido; e assim colocando medo nos corações dos Homens De Ferro; assim facilitando a campanha do Rei Robert; quando a Revolta Greyjoy acabou, Benjen Stark foi alçado a cavaleiro; conhecido agora como Ser Benjen Stark, o Lobo Da Vingança e Lord Stark permitiu que Benjen liderasse os seus soldados como a Companhia Sombra; uma companhia que atuasse nas sombras realizando missões que certamente um soldado comum não faria, eles seria encarregados de colocar medo no inimigo, de atrapalhar qualquer ataque que viesse contra o Norte, eles seriam os protetores sombrios do Norte.

Nem mesmo Tywin Lannister e Jaime Lannister não poderiam deixar de respeitá-los pelo que fizeram pelas Westerlands; Tyrion Lannister os teme e sempre evitaria ir a confronto contra eles, mas, não poderia deixar de se sentir grato pelo que fizeram ao povo das Westerlands, Cersei Lannister não ligava para quem eles eram. O que foi descrito eram os episódios do Massacre De Lannisburgen e a Batalha De Hagen; esses eram os nomes das duas vilas onde aconteceram os eventos que mudaram Benjen Stark e quarenta e nove soldados.

Por mais que queria Robb, não podia mais esperar um sinal de seu tio, então junto com Jon entraram na sala do trono onde mandou instalar uma mesa para acomodar a todos que veio; Theon não estava; Robb veio com uma desculpa que os nobres não o aceitariam dentro do salão para discutir assuntos do Norte e por isso, o Greyjoy estava assistindo o treinamento de espada de Bran e Rickon sob a vigilância de Meistre Armann; a sala era somente barulho com as discussões dos chefes das casas, é claro que esses senhores se silenciaram quando Robb e Jon entraram juntos com Fantasma e Vento Cinzento:

- Bom dia senhores, espero que tenham feito uma boa viagem e estejam descansados! – disse Robb em sua face fria que parecia dobrar esses senhores a sua vontade – Vieram até mim alguns assuntos que acontecem no sul que pode ser de interesse para o Norte!

- Um momento! – gritou um homem tão alto quanto Hodor e duas vezes mais largo – Somente o seu pai decide que assuntos são importantes para o Norte, não é você que é um garoto!

Nem Robb ou Jon gostaram do que ouviu Lord Umber dizer:

- Eu não ligo para sua opinião Lord Umber, no momento o meu pai está com problemas na Capital e não tem cabeça para mais assuntos, por isso como um garoto vou decidir a melhor forma de lidar com assuntos que interessam o Norte! – disse Robb em uma voz totalmente fria – Você é livre para sair, mas, devo lembrar que isso é traição e que como tal eu tenho o direito de colocar a sua cabeça na ponta de uma estaca!

Lord Umber praguejara e disse bem alto que Robb era tão verde que devia urinar verde e defecar grama, jogou uma jarra de cerveja na lareira e desembainhou a maior e longa espada do recinto e estava apontando para Robb e foi o suficiente para que todos se levantassem e pegassem nas suas espadas, mas, não houve reação de Jon e Robb; Robb apenas parou de coçar a orelha de Vento Cinzento e disse uma palavra baixinha e então o lobo rosnou e em um piscar de olhos tirara a espada da mão de Jon Umber e colocou no chão e aos gritos de Lord Umber podia se vir sua mão sangrando com dois dedos arrancados:

- O senhor meu pai me ensinou que levantar aço contra o seu suserano significa a morte! – dissera Robb – Mas, é claro que sem dúvidas o senhor queria-me apenas cortar a carne!

Grande Jon lutou para se levantar e para a surpresa de todos; ele estava às gargalhadas:

- A sua carne! – rugiu Lord Umber – É dura como um raio!

Ninguém dentro do salão sabia reagir às palavras de Lord Umber:

- Parece que fez uma grande impressão sobrinho! – disse a voz de um homem que era nova no salão:

- Tio Benjen! – disse Robb; era um dos poucos momentos em que Robb e Jon podiam agir crianças nesses tempos; Benjen Stark tinha chegado e abraçou Robb assim como abraçou Jon; era claro que Lord Eddard Stark contou tudo sobre Lyanna a Benjen e este se dedicou a treinar cada vez mais duro com a espada para ser necessário ao seu sobrinho:

- Ser Benjen Stark! – gritou Lord Umber – É sempre bom contar com sua mente e experiência!

- É sempre um prazer vê-lo Lord Umber! – disse Benjen educadamente – Eu gostaria de olhar para sua mão antes que caia morto pela perda de sangue!

Lord Umber permitiu que Ser Benjen Stark tratasse da mão e isso permitiu que as emoções esfriassem, permitiu que Robb e Jon descansassem e quando Lord Umber agora sustentava um curativo na mão era momento de retomar a reunião:

- Senhores, para que entendam o que está acontecendo; tenho que contar tudo desde o começo, por isso; peço a vocês que façam votos que não vão divulgar a qualquer pessoa sobre o que ouvirem! – disse Robb.

Foi fácil para os senhores que o que Lord Robb iria dizer era bastante sério e eles fizeram os seus votos e então Robb contou tudo o que aconteceu desde a visita do Rei ao Norte, é claro que ocultaram sobre os Outros; mas, ainda sim, é muita informação divulgada e foi preciso um tempo até que tivesse uma reação por parte dos outros Lordes:

- O que devemos fazer meu senhor? – perguntou Wilys Manderly:

- Devemos marchar para as Terras Do Sul! – gritou Lord Umber:

- Por mais que eu queira fazer essa marcha Lord Umber! – disse Robb – No momento meu tio Edmure não convocou por ajuda e a não ser que meu pai nos chame para resolver esse problema; não iremos marchar para as Terras Fluviais!

- E então? – perguntou Grande Jon:

- Lady Maege Mormont vai manter o comando da Frota que opera no litoral Oeste e deixar todos de aviso e para montarem as defesas e o Senhor Wilys Manderly fará o mesmo no litoral leste! – disse Robb:

- Por isso o garoto Greyjoy não está aqui! – disse Lady Maege:

- Um Greyjoy não precisa ouvir sobre as estratégias de defesas do litoral do Norte! – disse Jon e todos os senhores e senhoras concordaram.

Houve mais discussões na reunião, sobre recursos alimentares e estocagem de cada vez mais, distribuição de alimentos, recursos militares, as forjas produzindo a todo vapor, castelos e vilas abastecidas, colocar todos em estado de alerta e aumentar as patrulhas e vigilâncias por todos os castelos e vilas e uma maior defesa no Gargalo, estavam discutindo os detalhes das condições de defesa do Norte e a disposição do exercito quando Meistre Luwin entrou no salão interrompendo a reunião:

- Desculpe Milorde, mas, essas cartas chegaram da capital! – disse Meistre Luwin.

Robb pegou as duas cartas e reconheceu a letra de seu pai que Robb imediatamente leu e quando a terminou estava com o rosto branco, como se tivesse visto algo assustador:

- O que está acontecendo Robb? – perguntou Jon.

Robb não disse nada, apenas entregou a carta para o Meistre Luwin:

- Leia em voz alta, por favor! – disse Robb; Meistre Luwin olhou preocupado para Robb, mas, assim mesmo leu:

- **"Para o meu filho que quando receber essa carta, isso quer dizer que descobri a verdade; uma verdade tão terrível que abalaria o jogo político dos Sete Reinos; a verdade; dolorosa e destrutiva; a verdade que os três filhos do Rei Robert não são seus, eles na verdade são frutos de uma relação incestuosa de Jaime Lannister e Cersei Lannister, bastardos frutos de incesto; e a todos sabe o quanto Robert repudia essa pratica tão enraizada na Família Targaryen e todos sabem o que ele faria se descobrisse essa informação, o quanto de poder a Família Lannister perderia, a desgraça se abateria a família de Tywin Lannister que a meu ver não sabe de nada; seria um duro golpe para ele; mas, em todo caso, Jon Arryn desconfiou e investigou junto com o irmão de Robert, Stannis Baratheon e eles chegaram e conheceram Gendry Waters; o bastardo de Robert, mais um deles, que é totalmente diferente dos príncipes, eu o conheci e somente vi as características de Robert, as características marcantes na Família Baratheon; por isso eu prometi a ele refúgio no Norte e treinamento para ser um cavaleiro e que espero que cumpra meu filho, se o encontrar. Esse segredo escuro e sujo matou Jon Arryn e obrigou Stannis a fugir. Hoje eu confrontei a Rainha e em nossa conversa ela negou ter matado Jon Arryn, eu acredito, mas, ela não negou que seu irmão e amante Jaime Lannister empurrou meu filho Bran quando ele os pegou no auge da intimidade e agora eu vejo que tanto Jaime e Cersei planejaram um golpe tão silencioso e elaborado para firmarem a sua família no poder por anos que virão que quase ninguém de dentro de sua própria família sabe; por isso meu filho, tenha cuidado e esteja preparado para tempos escuros!**".

O silêncio dos Lordes acabou quando todos ao mesmo tempo começaram a gritar; todos tentando se fizer presentes, pedindo desde uma declaração de guerra contra os Lannister e acusar a rainha e seu irmão de golpistas, traidores e pecadores pelo incesto:

- Senhores, se acalmem! - gritou Robb e as pessoas ocupantes na sala se fizeram em silêncio:

- O que os Lannister fizeram é grave Milorde! - disse Lord Karstark – Os seus crimes devem ser expostos para que todos possam ver e depois devem pagar pelos seus crimes, inclusive de tentar matar um filho de um Lord!

Todos concordaram:

- E como vamos fazer isso? - perguntou Lord Umber – Mandamos corvos para todas as casas nobres e esperamos que nos unissem para o bem comum? Algumas dessas casas não se importam se o Príncipe é um bastardo desde que possam ter acesso a poder e ouro, especialmente o ouro Lannister!

Ninguém pode dizer que Lord Umber estava mentindo:

- Nesse momento é aconselhável que deixe para meu irmão Ned e o Rei Robert resolvam isso! - disse Benjen – Robert vai acabar com isso rapidamente, relação incestuosa é algo que ele odeia mais que os Targaryen, ficam muito pior já que é com sua esposa e o irmão dela que é da Guarda Real!

Robb concordou, era algo que realmente abalaria as estruturas dos Sete Reinos dado a reação dos Lordes e Senhores, além das Senhoras presentes; o fato era que Jaime e Cersei Lannister quebraram muitas leis e votos; Robb então viu e se lembrou de que havia mais uma carta, a pegou e leu; a cada palavra escrita estava estupefaço, com raiva, um ódio crescente; incrédulo:

- Robb? - perguntou Jon – Há algum problema?

Isso chamou a atenção dos outros de dentro do salão que estavam olhando para Robb:

- O Rei Robert esta morto! - respondeu Robb para a surpresa de todos de dentro do salão – O Príncipe Joffrey foi coroado como Rei Joffrey agora e meu pai, Lord Stark foi preso acusado de traição contra a coroa por tentativa de golpe para depor o rei e assumir o Trono De Ferro!

O salão explodiu com os gritos de indignação dos senhores e senhoras presentes, cada um gritando ultraje e mentiras contra o Lord Eddard, uma ofensa contra o Norte que não era vista desde que o irmão mais velho de Lord Stark; Brandon fora acusado de traição contra Dinastia Targaryen; Robb olhou para Jon e este determinado acenou positivamente, assim como Benjen Stark fez:

- Meus senhores! - chamou Robb e se fez um silêncio – Chamem os seus homens, vamos à guerra!

Por mais que quisesse; os Lordes não podiam simplesmente mandar corvos para suas casas e convocar os homens e mulheres para a marcha, não havia corvos o suficiente no momento, por isso todos eles voltaram para suas casas para organizar tudo; o principal de tudo eram as defesas já aceitas durante a reunião e havia as casas menores que somente podiam dispor de cem a cento e cinquenta homens, mais do que isso deixaria as defesas fracas e vulneráveis; por isso demorou uma semana para reunir os soldados necessários, uma semana que a notícia da prisão de Lord Stark se espalhou e as pessoas livres pegaram as suas armaduras e armas e se reuniram nos planaltos que cercam Winterfell para lutar, essas pessoas se encaixariam no exercito de alguma das muitas casas que iriam para a luta, simplesmente por que viviam perto dessas casas nobres, tinham um bom número de homens e quando se juntassem aos homens e mulheres do pescoço formariam um exercito de cinquenta mil soldados; um número que não teriam problemas em enfrentar os homens de Tywin Lannister e seu filho Jaime Lannister, mas, seria difícil, ouvira as notícias de que Jaime Lannister fazia uma campanha expulsando os Lordes Das Terras Fluviais de seus castelos e os obrigando a recuar para Correrrio; tal perda rápida se devia ao fato de que Lord Hoster Tully se encontra doente e acamado, não se sabia se lúcido ou não e Lord Edmure tivera uma chance de expulsar o exercito de Jaime Lannister e agora ele estava cercando o Castelo De Correrrio e Tywin Lannister estava estacionado em Harrenhal.

Jon Snow estava pronto para ir, depois de se despedir de Bran e Rickon no qual eles garantiram que protegeriam o Norte e Winterfell, estava no cavalo ao lado de Robb, ele iria à frente junto com Benjen e Theon; Robb tinha uma cara azeda especialmente essa manhã; por mais que tenha escondido quando se despediu de Bran e Rickon:

- Tudo bem Robb? – perguntou Benjen Stark olhando preocupado para o seu sobrinho:

- Sansa mandou uma carta! – respondeu Robb – Praticamente chama o meu pai de traidor e me manda vir a Porto Real para se curvar ao grandíssimo Rei Joffrey!

Jon bufou, sabia o que Robb queria dizer com "grandíssimo":

- Posso ver essa carta? – perguntou Ser Benjen.

Robb passou a carta para o seu tio que analisou cuidadosamente:

- É a letra de Sansa, mas, a mão da rainha! – disse Benjen entregando a carta de volta para Robb:

- Concordo! – disse Robb – Sansa tem o espírito do lobo forte e independente, ela nunca escreveria essa carta!

- Ela está junto com sua irmã Arya; ambos são prisioneiras, ela não tem escolha! – disse Benjen – Em todo o caso ela é uma loba acuada e certamente eles vão se arrepender do que uma loba acuada pode fazer!

- Devemos ir! – disse Theon:

- Tem razão! – concordou Robb vendo o exercito pronto para a marcha – Vamos começar!

Um dos soldados tocou uma buzina, era o sinal de partida, Robb ia à frente ao lado de Theon, Benjen e Jon, o Norte estava indo para a guerra.


	5. O Caminho Para A Guerra

Capítulo 5

O Caminho Para A Guerra

A Estrada Real; construída com a intenção de ligar todos os setes reinos de Westeros; onde o exercito do Norte seguia em marcha para a guerra, diferente do resto da estrada, a parte que fica na fronteira do Norte até a parede fora melhorada, larga, asfaltada com pedras colocadas de forma perfeita e na altura correta, além de ter marcos de orientação indicando vários caminhos de dentro do Norte; o fato de terem construído vizinhos a estradas os chamados de Estações, onde se mediante a uma tacha podia-se descansar da viagem, uma cama confortável, seu cavalo podia descansar com um bom feno a disposição, podendo ter uma boa alimentação e um ferreiro para reparos, mas, não somente era a Estrada Real, mas, todas as estradas do Norte construídas com esse modelo, uma vez Lord Stark disse que vilas poderiam ser construídas em torno das Estações, um fato é que já havia sinais de isso acontecendo, mas, o exercito do Norte não podia se der ao luxo de ver isso, tinham que viajar rápido e graças à estrada reformada, muitos dias estavam sendo poupados e quando chegassem a Moat Cailin, os homens e mulheres do Gargalo se juntariam e teriam um exercito de cinquenta mil soldados; ao longo da marcha se deparam com pessoas que queriam aderir ao exercito, Robb permitiu, mas, a maioria teria que ficar para proteger as vilas, ao todo a viagem não teve imprevisto.

Finalmente haviam chegado a Moat Cailin, o Portão Do Norte, através da Calçada; construídas pelos Primeiros Homens, com vinte torres e muros tão altos como Winterfell, mas, então o tempo foi implacável e os muros somente restaram grandes pedras de basalto afundadas na água e somente restando três torres; ainda sim sua defesa era forte, mas, transpornível se for atacado a partir do Norte; Robb tinha o conhecimento que seu pai sabia disso e logo tratou de colocar ouro na reforma de Moat Cailin.

Somente recentemente a reforma terminou, ela faz quatro anos e para Robb essa era a terceira vez que visitava a fortaleza, as duas últimas ainda se podia ver a movimentação de soldados misturada ao de trabalhadores; agora Moat Cailin tinha suas paredes de voltas, tão altas como as paredes de Winterfell ou Porto Real, capaz de se proteger de ataques vindo do sul e do norte; as vinte torres reconstruídas e habitadas por dez mil homens e mulheres dispostos a proteger os Portões Do Norte; o exercito do Norte passa pelos pesados portões e ainda seguindo a estrada parando somente perto da Torre Central, a mais alta das torres; sua base erguida em cada lado da estrada no qual formava um túnel iluminado por tochas no qual a torre foi erguida em cima deste. Lord Howland Reed estava de cavalo com milhares de homens e mulheres perto da Torre Central; Robb se aproximou:

- Lord Reed! – cumprimentou Robb com um aperto de mão:

- Milorde! – disse Lord Howland cumprimentando o Senhor de Winterfell de volta:

- São os soldados que vão marchar? – perguntou Robb:

- Sim Milorde! – respondeu Reed – Estão todos prontos!

- Deixou homens o suficiente para defender o pescoço? – perguntou Ser Benjen:

- Sim! – respondeu Reed – Os que ficaram são mais que capazes de proteger o Pescoço!

- Isso é ótimo Lord Reed! – disse Robb desmontando – Vamos descansar aqui em Moat Cailin, fazer a contagem oficial e amanhã seguiremos para as fronteiras do Norte!

Jon acordou, ainda estava amanhecendo; a partir de Moat Cailin seria uma marcha de um dia inteiro até as fronteiras do Norte com as Terras Fluviais; esperava com isso pegar a exercito Lannister de surpresa; Jon sabia que certamente Lord Varys já tinha o conhecimento da movimentação do Norte, mas, contava que ele tinha o seu próprio jogo; rapidamente Jon se preparou e saiu da Torre central onde dormiu; em cada torre havia um capitão, mas, a Torre Central onde dormiu o Comandante Tabek Snow, um homem de meia idade que lutou na Rebelião Do Usurpador que mesmo com a Lei Dos Dezoito se negou a mudar de sobrenome, se orgulhava de ser um bastardo do Norte e foi com suas competências que alcançou o posto de comandante; Jon já estava montado em eu cavalo; Robb estava se aproximando ao lado do Comandante Tabek:

- Obrigado por permitir que descansemos aqui comandante! – agradeceu Robb:

- O prazer foi meu Senhor Stark! – disse Comandante Tabek – Espero que consiga o que quer!

- Eu também espero! – disse Robb.

Um dia de marcha se passou; apenas três pausas os soldados tiveram e mesmo assim ainda não tinham atravessado a fronteira do Norte; Jon não estava surpreso; o treinamento incluía uma marcha carregando todo o equipamento para combate e então Jon podia ver os soldados suados, mas, não a ponto de deitarem no chão; é claro que eles se sentaram com um pouco de dignidade; infelizmente para Robb era preciso algumas horas de descanso e ainda de noite marchassem pelas terras do Norte e entrassem nas Terras Fluviais; foi o segundo dia de marcha dentro das Terras Fluviais ouve mais uma parada e os Lordes e Senhores aproveitaram para discutir as estratégias:

- Devemos atacar Tywin Lannister de uma vez antes que ele ganhe mais vantagens sobre nós! – disse Lord Talhart – Vamos acabar com o seu exercito e fazê-lo recuar e em seguida caçá-lo!

Ouve acenos de concordância de alguns Lordes:

- Devemos atacar Jaime Lannister e seu exercito e libertar Correrrio! – disse Lord Locke – Assim teremos uma base segura nas Terras Fluviais onde poderemos reunir os senhores dessas terras e empurrar Tywin de volta para casa!

Ouve acenos de concordância de alguns Lordes e Senhores:

- Quem disse que vamos empurrar o Leão Velho, vamos matá-lo e mandar sua cabeça para o seu neto bastardo! – disse Lord Umber.

Os Lordes e Senhores, além das Senhoras reunidos começaram a discutir ao mesmo tempo, tanto Robb e Jon estavam em silêncio pensando sobre as duas ideias quando duas figuras entraram na tenda:

- Senhores; parem de agir como crianças e cheguem a essa solução como adultos!

Todos dentro da tenda se calaram e viraram para as duas figuras que tinham entrado; Lady Catelyn Stark e Ser Rodrik Cassel:

- Mãe! – disse Robb surpreso:

- Meu filho Robb! – disse Lady Stark abraçando Robb – A barba crescendo, agora és um adulto!

Lady Stark cumprimentou cada um dentro da tenda:

- Olá Jon! – disse Lady Stark cumprimento Jon por último:

- Olá Lady Stark! – disse Jon:

- Bem meus caros; eu gostaria de ser atualizada sobre os acontecimentos!

Para Lady Stark e a Ser Cassel fora trazido água e uma cadeira para cada para descansar; Robb fora o único que falou enquanto os outros se mantinham calados; tinha lágrimas nos olhos de Catelyn Stark quando soube que seu filho Bran acordou e podia caminhar e que junto com Rickon se dedicavam a apreender e a treinar, mas, a alegria fora substituída por uma raiva sem fim quando Robb mostrou a carta que Sansa havia mandado:

- De fato é a letra de sua irmã, mas, são as palavras da rainha! – disse Lady Stark – Seu tio Benjen tem razão!

- Se me permite perguntar Lady Stark, mas, o prisioneiro Tyrion Lannister? – perguntou Lady Dustin – Ele pode ter pouco apreço de seu pai, mas, com ele podemos começar as negociações para libertar Lord Stark!

Catelyn Stark suspirou:

- Eu o levei como prisioneiro até o Ninho Da Águia onde minha irmã esta, mas, ouve complicações e ele exigiu um julgamento por combate; um mercenário o defendeu! – respondeu Lady Stark – Ele venceu e Tyrion saiu livre!

Uma má notícia para os que estavam na tenda; os Lannister tinham reféns em Porto Real e mantinham Correrrio sitiada; a vantagem estava com eles:

- Sua irmã enviará homens para nos ajudar? – perguntou Lord Karstark:

- Infelizmente minha irmã tem a tendência de fugir quando os problemas realmente se tornam espinhosos, especialmente quando a cercam a ponto de sufocar! – respondeu Lady Catelyn – Ela está com medo, teme pela a vida e a saúde de seu filho e decidiu se trancar no Ninho Da Águia!

Parecia que as notícias somente pioravam:

- A saúde de seu sobrinho é realmente tão ruim assim Lady Stark? – perguntou Lord Reed:

- Meu sobrinho Robert ainda mama no peito de minha irmã! – respondeu Catelyn.

As palavras de Lady Stark deixaram todos dentro da tendo incrédulos e surpresos:

- Até onde me lembro de que ele tem a idade de Rickon! – disse Robb:

- Eu sei! – disse Catelyn – Mas, minha irmã acha que seu leite vai curá-lo!

- Se me permite! – disse Jon:

- Fale! – disse Robb:

- Por que não o manda o pequeno Robert para Winterfell? – perguntou Jon – Ele vai está seguro de qualquer conspiração Lannister e Meistre Luwin que salvou Bran e manteve sua capacidade de andar pode dar uma nova saúde para o jovem Robert além de ter a companhia de Bran e Rickon onde poderá aprender e a treinar com armas!

Houve uma concordância dos outros lordes:

- Assim ela poderá se sentir segura para mandar homens para a nossa causa! – disse Robb – Pouco; dado o medo dela, mas, esses homens do Vale seriam muito bem vindos:

- Eu não tenho mais o poder de convencê-la! – disse Lady Catelyn:

- E o seu tio Lady Stark? – perguntou Lord Karstark.

Nesse momento entra na tenda um homem vestido de uma armadura totalmente negra, no peito tinha uma truta em relevo, um homem velho com cabelos brancos, mas, ainda havia a chama da vida em seus olhos e ainda tinha uma grande força; era Ser Brynden Tully; o Peixe Negro:

- Nem eu posso convencer a minha sobrinha de nos ajudar! – disse Ser Brynden:

- É uma honra ter a sua presença conosco Ser Brynden! - disse Lord Reed:

- É uma honra estar diante dos Senhores e senhoras e espero que possa ajudar na melhor maneira que eu posso! - disse Ser Brynden – Mas, como eu já disse, briguei com minha sobrinha sobre isso e ela esta irredutível!

Os suspiros de desapontamento de todos eram bem evidentes:

- E quanto Lord Tully? - perguntou Jon:

- Até as últimas notícias que recebi, meu irmão está doente, acamado, fraco, mas, lúcido de suas capacidades mentais! - respondeu Ser Brynden – E sim, nesse momento ele é o único que pode fazer minha sobrinha Lysa fazer alguma ação!

- Mas, para isso; ele tem que escrever a ela! - disse Lady Stark:

- Então mais do que nunca devemos atacar primeiro as tropas de Jaime Lannister! - disse Lord Locke – Assim daremos espaço para que Lord Tully escreva para sua filha e a convença a chamar os banners a nosso favor!

Ouve acenos de concordância dos Lordes:

- Mas, e Tywin Lannister? - perguntou ser Brynden:

- O que tem ele? - perguntou Lord Umber:

- Se atacarmos o seu filho primeiro, ele certamente vai saber e rapidamente irá a auxílio ao seu filho e vai nos pegar cansados pela batalha!

Ainda tinha isso, os Lordes não podiam deixar Tywin Lannister de lado, seria suicídio:

- Talvez eu tenha a solução! – disse Jon:

- Vá em frente! – disse Robb.

Jon pegou dois totens de madeira com a forma da cabeça do lobo Stark e colocou um em Harrenhal e outro em Correrrio ao lado dos totens dos leões Lannister:

- Por que não dividimos o exercito em dois? – perguntou Jon – Vinte e cinco mil atacam Tywin e vinte e cinco mil atacam Jaime!

O pessoal dentro da tenda parecia considerar a ideia:

- É claro que o exercito de Tywin terá que ser atacado primeiro infligindo pesadas baixas a ele sem sofrermos grandes baixas, o pressionando a recuar, deixando o seu exercito cansado demais e assim ele fica incapaz de ajudar o seu filho; Tywin Lannister vai recuar para Harrenhal enquanto o nosso exercito ao invés de caçá-lo, vai ocupar o entroncamento impedindo que receba ajuda da coroa e se deslocar para ajudar o bastardo de seu neto! – explicou Jon.

Os lordes estavam aceitando a ideia:

- É uma boa ideia jovem Jon! – disse Ser Brynden:

- Se Tywin Lannister quiser se deslocar para ajudar o seu neto, teria que passar pelas Terras Da Campina e isso certamente irritariam a Casa Tyrell! – disse Robb com um sorriso no rosto – Mas, e o exercito de Jaime?

- O ataque deve acontecer depois que o exercito de Tywin Lannister é atacado! – respondeu Jon – O exercito deve ser massacrado e Jaime Lannister de preferência capturado, mas, morto será aceito; assim os Lordes das Terras Fluviais que foram expulsos de seus castelos podem retomá-los e isolar Tywin Lannister e além de deixar as Westerlands desprotegidas!

- É realmente um bom plano! – disse Ser Brynden – Vamos fazer alguns movimentos para acabar com campanha dos Lannister nas Terras Fluviais, isolar o Leão Velho do Tywin; matar ou capturar Jaime Lannister; deixar as Westerlands desprotegidas até que os parentes de Tywin possam montar um novo exercito!

- Assim teremos a guerra ganha! – disse Lord Umber:

- Talvez! – disse Jon – É essencial que o exercito que vai atacar Tywin consiga minar a moral dos homens dos Lannister, se não fizermos isso o plano não vai dar certo!

- Para isso temos o meu tio Ser Benjen Stark e a Companhia Sombra! – disse Robb:

- Será um prazer! – disse Ser Benjen com um sorriso de predador:

- E quem vai liderar esse exercito para atacar Tywin Lannister? – perguntou Lord Reed.

Muitos Lordes se ofereceram; Robb; assim como Ser Brynden e Jon sabiam que poderiam contar com cada um desses lordes, mas, desde que o plano começou a ser feito, Jon conhecia o único que podia fazer essa tarefa; Robb sabia o mesmo:

- Lord Karstark! – chamou Robb:

- Sim Milorde! – respondeu Lord Karstark:

- Sei que durante a Rebelião Greyjoy, meu pai o colocou no comando de um exercito e durante o único desembarque dos piratas as terras do Norte, o senhor massacrou eles e não perdeu um soldado nessa ação!

- Está correto de fato, meu senhor! – disse Lord Karstark – Seu pai me encheu de honrarias quando ele voltou para casa e reconheceu o feito impressionante!

- De fato! – disse Robb – Então tem disposição; a levar um exercito de vinte e cinco mil homens e mulheres e combater um homem implacável como Tywin Lannister e fazê-lo recuar?

- Me sinto honrado meu senhor! – disse Lord Karstark – Vou aceitar e pretendo não decepcioná-lo!

- Ótimo! – disse Robb – Eu levarei o exercito contra Jaime Lannister!

- Mas, como pretende atravessar o rio? – perguntou Theon.

Jon pegou mais um totem e o colocou no mapa, mais exatamente em cima da linha do rio:

- Com a ajuda das Gêmeas! – respondeu Jon.

Ser Brynden e Lady Stark fez uma careta de desgosto puro:

- Lord Walder Frey! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo:

- É uma solução! – disse Robb.

Todos dentro da tenda sabiam que um dos filhos de Lord Frey estava casado com a irmã mais nova de Tywin Lannister:

- O que pode dizer de notícias de Lord Frey? – perguntou Lady Dustin:

- Eu realmente perdi a conta de qual é a esposa do Frey! – disse Senhor Burley:

- Ele está na sétima esposa! – disse Lady Stark – E para Lord Walder Frey, tudo não passa de negócios!

- Eu tenho notícias de que ele não movimentou os seus homens para ajudar o meu sobrinho Edmure! – disse Ser Brynden – Teriam feito à diferença quando o meu sobrinho tentou colocar Jaime Lannister em retirada!

Sim; os homens de Lord Walder Frey teriam feito à diferença na Batalha do Solar De Bolotas; sede da Casa Smallwood; Senhor Edmure Tully tinha um bom exército e atacou Jaime Lannister e seu exército enquanto este tentava tomar o castelo, Senhor Tully tinha pegado Jaime Lannister de surpresa e certamente esse seria o momento de massacrar os exércitos invasores e permitir que os Lordes que perderam as suas casas as reconquistassem, mas, o Senhor Tully não contava com a contratação de mercenários para reforçar os exércitos de Jaime Lannister; os mercenários atacaram por trás pegando os exércitos Tully de surpresa e isso obrigou Edmure Tully a recuar antes que seus homens morressem a toa; o estrago já estava feito, perdeu o Solar De Bolotas, mas, havia salvado a Casa Smallwood; os mercenários não teriam feito diferença se Lord Walder Frey tivesse respondido a convocação de Edmure Tully.

Todos sabiam que Walder Frey sempre esperou até os últimos momentos de uma guerra para ver quem venceria e então somente mandasse homens para ajudar:

- Lord Frey está esperando que Tywin cague ouro para ele! – disse Jon; isso trouxe alguns sorrisos entre os homens e as mulheres dentro da tenda:

- Não deixa de ser verdade! – disse Robb – Mas, ignorar a convocação de seu Suserano é crime punido com a morte!

- Então devemos fazer Lord Frey pagar por seus crimes! – disse Lady Dacey Mormont:

- E ele irá pagar! – disse Jon – Mas, devemos olhar melhor sobre a Casa Frey!

- Como assim? – perguntou Lady Catelyn Stark:

- Lord Walder Frey se casou com tantas esposas diferentes que acabou criando facções dentro de sua própria casa! – respondeu Jon.

Todos dentro da tenda estavam pegando o que Jon estava dizendo:

- O que? – perguntou Lady Stark – Isso é impossível!

- Quem é o herdeiro de Lord Frey? – perguntou Jon:

- Ser Stevron Frey! – respondeu Ser Brynden:

- Que também é filho da Casa Royce! – disse Jon:

- Que certamente quer garantir que seu parente Frey se torne o próximo Senhor Da Travessia! – disse Robb – Certamente fornecendo ajuda financeira a Stevron e quem o apóia dentro da Casa Frey!

- Assim como as casas maternas dos outros parentes Freys de Stevron que acham que seus parentes fariam um Lord Frey melhor! – completou Jon:

- Sim! – concordou Ser Brynden – Mas, Walder Frey mantém a sua casa unida!

- Isso até ele morrer! – disse Jon – Quando isso acontecer haverá guerra interna na Casa Frey!

- Lord Walder Frey é um velho que se recusa a morrer, sua ganância é seu alimento! – disse Lady Catelyn – Além do mais o que ganhamos com essa briga interna na Casa Frey?

- Eu prefiro que tenhamos a apoiar um Frey que não nos apunhale pelas costas e nos pegue de surpresa enquanto lutamos contra os Lannister! – respondeu Jon – Especialmente se tivermos que usar as Gêmeas novamente para voltar para casa!

- Para isso dar certo, Lord Frey tem que morrer! – disse Ser Benjen – Tenho alguém que é capaz de fazer esse trabalho!

- Desde que ele faça depois que atravessamos e que não sejamos implicados em sua morte! – disse Robb:

- Um momento! – disse Lady Stark – Eu voto em irmos as Gêmeas para vermos com os nossos próprios olhos se isso está acontecendo na Casa Frey antes de mesmo de matar um lorde, mesmo ele sendo Walder Frey!

Assim a marcha teve início novamente; o caminho para as Gêmeas, com poucas paradas e finalmente chegando ao destino; o acampamento foi montado a uma distância segura das flechas dos homens de Walder Frey, na colina ainda montado no cavalo, estava Robb com Jon ao seu lado; Ser Benjen ao lado de Jon, sua mãe no seu outro lado com Ser Brynden ao lado de Catelyn; os lordes, senhores e senhoras estavam dois passos atrás olhando para as atividades nas Gêmeas; os portões fechados, a ponte levantada e a movimentação de homens armados:

- Eles acham que vamos fazer um cerco! - disse Lord Glover:

- Talvez devamos fazer um cerco, ficaria mais fácil! - disse Lord Umber:

- Temos homens, mas teríamos que cercar o outro castelo para termos alguma chance de sucesso! - disse Lord Cerywn – Ainda mais, creio que não temos tanto tempo assim para um cerco!

Lord Umber parecia bastante desanimado, no momento em que Theon volta caminhando calmamente carregando um corvo morto por sua flecha:

- Creio que querem avisar que estamos aqui! - disse Theon – Ou acham que vamos levantar um cerco e pedem ajuda!

- Mesmo com os exércitos longe, ainda podem ver as bandeiras que ostentam! - disse Lady Flint De Atalaia Da Viúva – Especialmente que levantamos a bandeira branca para mostra que não temos más intenções!

- Tem razão, mais uma hora terão que vir para negociar e saber as nossas intenções! - disse Lady Stark.

Foi preciso alguns minutos de espera para que todos vissem os portões se abrissem, dele saíram três cavaleiros, um deles portando uma bandeira branca; eles se aproximaram:

- Bem vindos a todos nas terras da Casa Frey! - disse o cavaleiro do meio – A quem posso falar?

- Eu, Robb Stark De Winterfell! - disse Robb – E você, qual é a sua graça?

- Meu nome é Ser Stevron Frey; herdeiro da Casa Frey!

- É uma honra encontrá-lo Senhor Stevron, espero que esteja de boa saúde! - cumprimentou Robb:

- Graças aos setes, me encontro com boa saúde! - respondeu Stevron – Obrigado por perguntar Senhor Stark e agora peço a pergunta de o porquê estão aqui?

- Queremos atravessar a ponte de sua casa para libertar Correrrio do cerco de Jaime Lannister! - respondeu Robb:

- Entendo! - disse Stevron calmamente – Para isso terão que pedir permissão ao meu pai!

- Então vamos ao seu pai! - disse Robb:

- Sim, vamos! - disse Stevron:

- Esperem! - disse Jon.

Robb e Stevron se viraram para Jon:

- Matamos os seus corvos cada vez que tentavam enviar uma mensagem de socorro, certamente Correrrio não atenderia já que esta sobre cerco e a Casa Frey não atendeu ao chamado de Edmure Tully! - disse Jon – Quem garante que não farão Robb de refém?

Stevron Frey e os dois cavaleiros que o acompanhavam pareciam tensos e demonstravam um pouco de nervosismo:

- Garante Senhor que não recebemos nenhum corvo de convocação do Senhor Edmure Tully e quando soubemos do combate que ele fez contra Jaime Lannister, já era tarde demais para ajudá-lo e também garanto que o pedido de socorro era para as casas amigas da Casa Frey, mas, se isso deixa os Senhores e as senhoras do Norte, ficarei aqui enquanto um de vocês se dirige até o meu pai!

Todos consideraram justo:

- Eu irei até o seu pai! – disse Lady Stark:

- Muito bem Lady Stark! – disse Ser Stevron – Tenho a certeza que vai lidar melhor com o meu pai!

Stevron ficou com os senhores do Norte, enquanto os dois cavaleiros acompanharam Lady Stark para dentro do castelo; Jon assistiu Robb manter uma conversa com Stevron; Jon o aconselhou para que conhecesse melhor Ser Stevron, fazer perguntas sutis sobre a família e observar as reações dele, mas, Jon notou Ser Stevron além de carregar o símbolo da Casa Frey, também carregava na camisa um pequeno broche em forma de lua minguante; mais de uma hora se passou e Lady Stark saiu do castelo; acompanhada de dois cavaleiros e se juntou aos homens e mulheres que a esperavam:

- Espero que tenha saído tudo bem? – perguntou Ser Stevron:

- Sim! – respondeu Lady Stark – Cheguei a um acordo com o seu pai, ele pede que volte, já que você vai cuidar da preparação da parte da sua família do acordo!

- Então me despeço! – disse Stevron saindo com os dois cavaleiros.

Robb esperou os três cavaleiros de a casa Frey ganhar distância:

- Que acordo vem a ser esse minha mãe? – pergunta Robb:

- A travessia e espadas em troca do Pequeno Walder Frey e o Grande Walder Frey sejam tomadas como protegidos em Winterfell, além de levar Olyvar Frey como seu escudeiro e fazê-lo cavaleiro quando chegar a hora! – respondeu Catelyn:

- Somente isso? – perguntou Robb – Pode ser feito facilmente!

Lady Stark estava com uma careta, Jon havia a olhado e não gostou disso, havia algo a mais que Lord Frey queria; algo muito exorbitante:

- Duas caixas com ouro e prata para a Casa Frey! – disse Catelyn.

Por que Jon sentiu que não era a pior parte:

- Um casamento com Arya; com um Frey de sua idade ou pelo menos um ano mais velho! – disse Lady Stark pegando Robb, Jon, Theon e Ser Benjen de surpresa:

- Mãe, a senhora avisou para Lord Frey que existe a chance de que Arya mate o seu noivo antes mesmo do casamento, ou antes, mesmo de consumar o seu casamento? – perguntou Robb:

- Sim, eu o avisei, mas, ele disse que o futuro noivo de Arya pode domá-la! – respondeu Lady Stark.

Jon bufou; alguém; esse alguém especialmente um Frey vai domar Arya; a sua irmãzinha; é mais fácil lutar contra um urso adulto com as mãos nuas; os mesmos pensamentos passavam na cabeça de Robb e Theon:

- E você deve se casar Robb, com uma pretendente Frey de sua escolha! – disse Catelyn.

Isso realmente pegou Robb de surpresa, Theon estava rindo e Jon desligou a sua mente para isso; Walder Frey realmente é um homem ousado:

- Posso recusar? – perguntou Robb:

- Só se desistiu de atravessar as Gêmeas! – respondeu Catelyn:

- Eu aceito! – disse Robb.

Com isso pronto, somente faltava uma coisa:

- O que você viu Lady Stark? – perguntou Jon.

Catelyn Stark suspirou:

- Está claro que a Casa Frey está dividida, vi broches diferentes usados em grupos diferentes de Freys! – disse Lady Stark

- Então o plano original segue! – disse Ser Brynden.

Os preparativos feitos, Robb levaria vinte e cinco mil homens e Lord Karstark levaria a outra metade:

- Cuide-se Lord Karstark e me mande notícias de sua vitória! – se despediu Robb:

- Para você também meu senhor! – disse Lord Karstark:

- Tome cuidado Jon! – se despediu Ser Benjen abraçando o seu sobrinho; ele sussurrou em seu ouvido – "O assunto em questão já começou a ser resolvido"!

Jon sabia sobre o que era e então junto com Robb fizeram a travessia enquanto os homens que Lord Karstark comandaria seguiram pela Estrada Real.


	6. Ramo Verde, Bosque Dos Murmúrios E Acamp

Capítulo 6

Ramo Verde, Bosque Dos Murmúrios E Acampamentos.

Tyrion Lannister era um homem livre, depois da ajuda de Bronn a escapar do Ninho Da Águia e depois de maneira milagrosa conseguir a adesão dos clãs selvagens das montanhas se dirige para o acampamento de seu pai montado no entroncamento; os soldados Lannister o reconhecem e com algumas palavras de comando de Tyrion, conseguem um lugar para montar acampamento dos homens e mulheres das montanhas, depois de tudo assegurado vai de encontro ao seu pai que estava discutindo com os outros lordes que o acompanhavam; nenhum deles deu atenção e então Tyrion sentou em uma cadeira desocupada e se serviu de vinho; depois de alguns minutos as conversas terminaram e todos saíram, somente ficando Tyrion, seu tio e irmão de Tywin; Kevan Lannister e o próprio Tywin Lannister:

- Vejo que voltou com boa saúde Tyrion! - disse Kevan levantando a taça de vinho como se brindasse a astúcia de Tyrion e este devolveu o gesto:

- Que bom que voltou meu filho! - disse Tywin seco:

- Obrigado meu tio e obrigado meu pai pela preocupação comigo! - agradeceu Tyrion:

- Você é meu filho e me preocupo com você! - disse Tywin – Por isso iniciei essa guerra, não podia deixar que essa ofensa a você a nossa família passasse imune!

- Vamos meu pai! - disse Tyrion – Fale sério, você somente precisava de um motivo para iniciar essa guerra e consolidar o poder de nossa família no Trono De Ferro!

Nem Tywin ou Kevan disseram nada, mas, Tywin olhava para o seu filho e isso foi resposta suficiente para Tyrion:

- De qualquer forma meu pai, pretende negociar a paz com os Starks? - perguntou Tyrion:

- Por que eu faria isso? - perguntou Tywin:

- Por que meu pai; o fato que eu soube que Renly fugiu de Porto Real depois da morte de Robert e que Stannis está na Pedra Do Dragão desde a morte de Jon Arryn e não vejo esses dois se curvando para Joffrey! - respondeu Tyrion – Creio que esses dois são a nossa maior ameaça!

- Talvez tenha razão Tyrion! - disse Kevan – Mas, nesse momento temos forças do Norte avançando pelo Ramo Verde, teremos que lidar com eles primeiro!

- Tem razão, mas, devemos manter Lord Eddard Stark vivo; pois ele é a chave para começarmos as negociações com o Norte! - disse Tyrion:

Tywin não disse nada, não era preciso nesse momento:

- Mesmo no Ninho Da Águia; ainda escutei boatos espalhados por Stannis que os filhos de Robert não são deles! - disse Tyrion:

- Impossível! - disse Kevan – E quem é o pai então?

- Jaime! - respondeu Tyrion – Meu irmão celibatário que serve a honrada Guarda Real!

A cara de Tywin Lannister ficou azeda e podia se ver a fúria do leão em seus olhos:

- O que? - perguntou Kevan surpreso – Canalha desgraçado!

- Os boatos que Stannis Baratheon espalha tem sentido em desestabilizar o governo de Joffrey, Stannis vai se aproveitar disso e tenho certeza que Renly quer também tirar proveito disso!

- Já chega! - disse Tywin com uma voz dura – Vamos nos preocupar com isso depois, temos um exército que vem a nossa direção em três dias, devemos estar prontos!

Tanto Tywin e Kevan saíram da tenda; Tyrion ficou sentado apreciando a sua taça de vinho:

- "Tenho certeza que esses boatos são verdadeiros meu pai, mãe viu isso e você não quer ver o que está a sua frente; só espero que não seja tarde demais para ver ou sua cegueira e os erros de Cersei, Jaime e Joffrey podem condenar a nossa família a destruição"! - pensou Tyrion esvaziando a taça e em seguida saindo da tenda para arranjar uma prostituta; afinal poderia ser o último dia de sua vida; que aliais foi bem vivido.

Lord Karstark estava cavalgando ao lado de Ser Benjen; atrás dele vinte e cinco mil homens e mulheres com a missão de entrar em batalha contra Tywin Lannister e infligir pesadas baixas ao seu exército sem sofrer muitas baixas, estavam a um dia de enfrentar o exército Lannister e na tenda, estavam reunido os lordes que vieram nessa empreitada e Ser Benjen, tentavam discutir a estratégia para lidar com Tywin e seu exército:

- Não podemos faze um ataque total, se não vamos perder quase a metade dos homens por causa das flechas! - disse Lord Karstark – A infantaria de lanças e espadas vai avançar primeira com alguns arqueiros!

- Eles serão recebidos pelas flechas dos arqueiros de Tywin! - disse Lord Glover – Não há diferença em relação a um ataque frontal!

- Sim! - concordou Lord Karstark – Mas, os homens da frente estarão com os escudos erguidos de lado a lado que não deixam brechas para as flechas passarem e os que estão atrás dos primeiros homens erguerão os escudos acima de suas cabeças, assim se protegendo; os lados também estarão protegidos por escudos levantados!

- Formando o casco de tartaruga! - disse Ser Benjen:

- As lanças estarão de fora para receber o inimigo que bater de frente na barragem de escudos e os arqueiros podem abrir uma brecha no momento certo e abater o máximo de inimigos! - explicou Lord Karstark.

Mais detalhes foram discutidos e tudo arranjado; os batedores retornaram relatando vinte mil homens de Tywin Lannister; Lord Karstark ordenou uma marcha à noite para pegar o inimigo desprevenido; ao amanhecer, Ser Benjen Stark havia sumido para cuidar da sua parte da batalha; Lord Karstark ficaria com a cavalaria para comandá-la, enquanto o Senhor Forrester levaria o casco da tartaruga; Lord Talhart ficaria na retaguarda com os outros arqueiros, Lord Glover levaria a infantaria de espadas e lanças.

Para a surpresa de todos; o exército de Tywin Lannister estava a meros poucos metros de Lord Karstark e seu exército:

- Creio que perdemos alguns batedores de Tywin! - disse Harrion Karstark:

- Você está certo meu filho! - concordou Lord Karstark – Mas, agora é tarde, vamos acabar com isso!

Lord Karstark se virou para os homens e mulheres que esperavam as ordens:

- Homens e mulheres no Norte! - gritou Lord Karstark – Aqueles a nossa frente é o nosso inimigo, vamos matar todos!

Os homens e mulheres gritaram em concordância:

- Casco de tartaruga! - gritou Harrion Karstark.

Os homens escolhidos se aglomeraram e levantaram os escudos formando a proteção e estavam avançando um passo de cada vez:

- O que eles estão fazendo? - perguntou Tywin vendo soldados avançando com os escudos levantados; avançando de forma lenta:

- Flechas? - perguntou Kevan:

- Flechas! - confirmou Tywin:

- Arqueiros! - gritou Kevan.

Os arqueiros avançavam a frente, ficando parados formando uma fila, pegaram as suas flechas, tencionaram os arcos e dispararam:

- Aí vem o primeiro tiro! – disse Harrion:

- Vamos ver agora! – disse Lord Karstark rezando aos deuses antigos que isso desse certo:

- Parem! Protejam-se! – gritou o Senhor Forrester; as flechas vieram com o som da morte e atingiram os escudos, alguns passaram pelas brechas atingindo o chão; a chuva tinha parado:

- Avançar! – gritou Senhor Forrester.

Em passos lentos o casco da tartaruga continuou a avançar e então uma segunda chuva de flechas vindos dos arqueiros de Tywin vieram e novamente a parede de escudos funcionou e o casco continuou a avançar:

- Mande a infantaria e as espadas! – disse Tywin que parecia estar impaciente. Kevan se virou para o corneteiro:

- Toque para a infantaria avançar! – mandou Kevan. O som foi ouvido pelo campo de batalha e em seguida um mar de homens armados avançou em direção a tartaruga gritando:

- Lá vêm eles! – disse o Senhor Poole:

- Mande nossas flechas! – disse Lord Karstark.

- Arqueiros! – gritou o Senhor Long.

Gritos foram ouvidos e os arqueiros foram à frente em fila posicionados disparam a primeira saraivada; as flechas viajaram para o alto levando o som da morte e caíram sobre os soldados que avançavam para enfrentar o casco da tartaruga; os sons de dor dos soldados caindo no chão e morrendo deixando buracos no avanço dos homens Lannister, uma segunda chuva de flechas atingiram os soldados inimigos e em poucos passos esses soldados bateram na parede de escudos que não recuou.

Os primeiros soldados foram recebidos pelas lanças que brotaram das brechas dos escudos e de dentro da proteção dos escudos soldados estocavam as suas espadas nos pescoços dos soldados inimigos que caiam no chão engasgando com o próprio sangue; o mesmo acontecia nas laterais:

- Empurrem! – gritou o Senhor Forrester e a parede de escudos estava empurrando os soldados Lannister quando uma terceira chuva de flechas atingiam aqueles que vinham atrás:

- Agite a bandeira! – disse Lord Karstark – Está na hora de Ser Benjen entrar na batalha!

Kevan olhou para o irmão que não tirava os olhos da batalha a frente:

- Vamos ser massacrados! – disse Kevan – Temos que flanqueá-los antes que eles matem todo mundo!

Tywin iria responder ao irmão quando uma pergunta chamou a sua atenção:

- Por que estão agitando uma bandeira? – perguntou Ser Paul Tesleer. Kevan e Tywin olharam melhor do que o cavaleiro e viram a bandeira ser agitada, tinha as cores verde, marrom e um lobo negro todo ensanguentado e então flechas saíram das árvores atingindo os soldados da infantaria que não foram à frente e os arqueiros e os cavaleiros, gritos de dor foram ouvidos entre os homens e houve uma segunda saraivada, uma terceira, uma quarta e na quinta Tywin assistiu Ser Paul levar uma flechada no olho e cair morto de seu cavalo, o caos e a desordem estavam atingindo só homens de Tywin:

- Vão atrás deles agora! – gritou Tywin em comando. Um grupo avançou para as árvores e uma boa parte foi morta pela sexta saraivada de flechas.

Ser Benjen Stark viu isso e guardou o arco, tirando a sua espada curta e uma machadinha, estava atrás da árvore em silêncio assim como os seus irmãos de guerra, usando a natureza como camuflagem; os soldados Lannister passaram correndo sem notá-los e quando Benjen viu o quinto solado passar por ele, resolveu agir saindo do esconderijo dando de cara com um soldado, usando a machadinha desviando a rota da ponta a espada deixando uma abertura em que Benjen enfiou a sua lâmina no pescoço do soldado que caiu no chão engasgando com o próprio sangue e em seguida aparar um golpe de espada com sua lâmina e aplicar um chute bem colocado nas genitálias do homem que se curvou e Benjen aproveitou e desferiu um golpe de sua machadinha na nuca do homem o matando e a tirou para lançar acertando a cabeça do soldado que vinha em sua direção, tirou o punhal do homem morto ao seu lado aparando um golpe de espada com sua espada curta e conduzindo a espada do soldado para o lado e rapidamente enfiar o punhal de baixo para cima na cabeça do homem o matando, tirando o punhal para jogá-lo no pescoço do soldado que avançava pelo lado e em seguida dar um passo para trás e enfiar a sua lâmina que ainda tinha em sua mão de baixo para cima na cabeça de um soldado que vinha para atacar por trás; Benjen tirou a sua lâmina, recolheu a sua machadinha e as guardou para em seguida tirar a sua espada:

- Tem mais de onde veio esses meus irmãos! – disse Ser Benjen se preparando para a próxima leva de soldados Lannister.

Kevan Lannister estava preocupado, havia enviado um segundo grupo de homens quando o primeiro não havia voltado das árvores; o segundo grupo também não voltou; tinha receio de mandar um terceiro grupo; e agora eram recebidos por flechas vinda das árvores:

- Estamos sendo esmagados como insetos! - gritou Kevan para o seu irmão Tywin em meio ao caos dos gritos dos homens que eram abatidos – Temos que recuar!

Tywin não conseguia responder e Kevan não gostou do que viu, seu irmão estava sempre pressionado, mas, nunca desse jeito e isso estava deixando Tywin Lannister desorientado e então o barulho das patas dos cavalos batendo chão chamou a atenção deles; a cavalaria do Norte se aproximava com carga total:

- Mais que merda! - gritou Kevan colocando o seu elmo e se preparando para lutar.

Lord Rickard Karstark assistia ao desenrolar da guerra, avaliando os próximos movimentos do inimigo:

- A Companhia Sombra está causando o caos nos homens de Tywin! - disse Harrion:

- Então está na hora! - disse Lord Karstark – Lord Glover, leve a infantaria para acabar de vez com os homens que atacam o Casco Da Tartaruga, vão agora!

Lord Glover tirou a sua espada da bainha e a levantou para o alto e ele saiu correndo; era o sinal e milhares de gritos os homens e mulheres da infantaria saíram correndo; ainda correndo a infantaria se dividiu em duas e de forma esmagadora com as lanças atingiram os homens Lannisters que atacavam a parede de escudos; era um massacre; alguns soldados tentavam fugir; o Senhor Forrester assistia a tudo:

- Desfaçam o teto! - gritou o Senhor Forrester – Arqueiros entrem em ação!

O teto do casco foi desfeito e usando o escudo como base se ergueu mulheres que dispararam a suas flechas acertando os homens que tentavam fugir e então baixaram:

- Desfaçam a formação! - gritou novamente o Senhor Forrester – A primeiro, segunda e terceira fila continua a empurrar, o resto ataquem!

O casco da tartaruga fora desfeitas ficando três linhas de homens e mulheres que ainda empurravam os soldados Lannister e o resto atacou as laterais junto com o resto da infantaria:

- É a nossa vez! - disse Lord Karstark colocando o elmo e pegando a sua lança e partindo para enfrentar a cavalaria de Tywin; Lord Karstark cavalgava e cada passado de seu cavalo a cavalaria de Tywin Lannister ficava mais próxima; cada vez mais próxima e então o encontro aconteceu, o som de metal se chocando com metal; de metal se chocando com a carne, dos gritos de pavor de dor dos homens atingidos para morrerem; Lord Karstark assim como o seu filho lançou a sua lança atingindo um dos cavaleiros, tirou a sua espada e começou a cortar os inimigos com o seu filho atrás.

Kevan tinha a espada manchada de sangue assim como Tywin:

- Estamos sendo massacrados! - gritou Kevan- Temos que recuar!

Tywin iria responder quando um cavaleiro que estava atrás foi abatido por uma flecha vinda das árvores:

- Recuar! - disse Tywin imediatamente e Lord Lannister viu o seu irmão colocar uma corneta nos lábios – Onde está o corneteiro?

- Morto! - respondeu Kevan tocando para recuar e então os irmãos cavalgaram o mais rápido para fugir do campo de batalha junto com o que sobrou a infantaria, os arqueiros estavam todos abatidos; a cavalaria do Norte começou uma perseguição matando os incapazes de correr direito até que Lord Karstark deu sinal de parada:

- Por que estamos parando? - perguntou Lord Flint Das Montanhas – Podemos causar o maior estrago no exército de Tywin que ele vai ser incapaz de deslocar os seus homens por meses!

- Por causa disso! - disse Lord Karstark apontando com a espada manchada de vermelho para um pano vermelho preso a um galho torto fincado no chão – Passando daquele pano ficamos na área de alcance dos arqueiros de Tywin!

- E agora? - perguntou Harrion:

- Mande uma mensagem para Ser Benjen, diga para organizar um pequeno grupo para espionar a retirada do exército Lannister; não quero ser pego de surpresa se conseguir se agrupar e marchar contra nós hoje! - respondeu Lord Karstark – Junte os mortos e feridos e faça uma contagem; cure os soldados Lannister feridos, eles serão mandados para a muralha!

Lord Karstark deu meia volta e cavalgou de volta para o acampamento. O entardecer estava terminando para dar lugar à noite; o cheiro de sangue é forte, assim como o cheiro de carne queimada dos mortos, todos que não estavam feridos ou ainda de serviço prestaram homenagens aos irmãos de guerra caídos enquanto acendiam uma pira; Lord Karstark não sabia quantos morreram e na sua tenda preparando para mandar um mensageiro com a notícia de vitória para o Senhor Stark, quando Harrion Karstark entra:

- Tenho os números meu pai! - disse Harrion:

- Ótimo! - disse Lord Karstark – Posso colocar na mensagem que vou mandar para Robb Stark!

- Abatemos oito mil quinhentos e cinquenta e quatro inimigos! - disse Harrion – Desses, mil estavam feridos, mas, somente quatrocentos e setenta podem ser salvos e com condições de servir na Patrulha Da Noite!

- Um bom número; isso deixa Tywin Lannister com menos de doze mil homens cansados e desgastados do combate! - disse Lord Karstark – E as nossas baixas?

- Perdemos cem homens e mulheres, desses, quarenta foram feridos com condições de voltar para o próximo combate!

Lord Karstark suspirou. Nunca era bom perder soldados, mas, o que aconteceu na Rebelião Greyjoy foi uma vez e sabia que os deuses não permitiriam que acontecesse novamente:

- E agora meu pai? - perguntou Harrion:

- Vamos marchar para o entroncamento e esperar que o Senhor Stark tenha sucesso! - respondeu Lord Rickard Karstark.

Robb Stark atravessou as Gêmeas e seguiu pelas Terras Fluviais com vinte e cinco mil homens e mulheres do Exército Do Norte; enquanto Lord Karstark iria combater Tywin Lannister; graças a Ser Brynden Tully que abatia quaisquer corvos dos Lannisters e seus batedores; Robb tinha a intenção de destruir o exército de Jaime Lannister e quebrar o Cerco De Correrrio, amparado pelas forças de Guardamar descobriu que Jaime Lannister estava entediado pelo longo cerco e reunia em torno de cem homens ou mais para combater a campanha de guerrilha de Ser Karyl Vance e de Ser Marq Piper; atitude perigosa, mas, uma chance de capturar Jaime Lannister e deixar o seu exército sem líder e desorientado; foi apontado por Ser Brynden que o Bosque Dos Murmúrios seria um bom lugar para emboscada; Ser Marq e Ser Karyl ira na frente para causar o caos enquanto Ser Brynden selecionou o batedor mais rápido para que contasse quantos homens Jaime Lannister levaria e entregasse essa informação a Robb; este decidiu que somente levaria a cavalaria e em algumas horas daquele dia enquanto no alto de um monte Robb espera com a cavalaria; Ser Brynden volta:

- Eles chamaram a atenção de Lannister e estão se posicionando no bosque! – disse Ser Brynden:

- Ótimo! – disse Robb – Agora é esperar quantos; Jaime vai levar consigo e seguir as pistas de Ser Marq e Ser Karyl!

O tempo passou e Robb viu um cavaleiro solitário vindo a toda velocidade, ele parou na frente de Robb:

- Quantos? – perguntou Robb:

- Cento e dez cavaleiros que com Jaime Lannister fazem cento e onze! – respondeu o cavaleiro – Estão vindos rápidos!

- Muito bem; descanse agora! – disse Robb e o batedor se retirou – Theon; chame duzentos e trinta cavaleiros e mande o resto de volta para o acampamento!

Theon saiu para cumprir a ordens e Robb se virou para Jon:

- Temos um leão para domar! – disse Robb:

- Arrancar as suas presas, seus dentes e seu rugido! – disse Jon e então duzentos e trinta cavaleiros acompanhados por Theon:

- Estamos prontos! – disse Theon:

- Em marcha! – disse Robb saindo em disparada para dentro do bosque junto com os outros cavaleiros; Vento Cinzento e Fantasma acompanhado os seus donos; Nymeria e Lady protegeriam Lady Catelyn Stark.

Estavam todos posicionados e todos armados com arco e flecha, dariam um tiro somente e depois atacariam com lanças e espadas; os rastreadores de Jaime Lannister parariam no ponto onde a trilha termina e de fato ele e mais cento e dez cavaleiros param; incrivelmente Jaime Lannister não estava à frente os levando, mas, era um homem que desceu do cavalo e se curvou para o chão:

- Algum problema Ruff? – perguntou Jaime Lannister:

- A trilha acaba aqui meu senhor! – respondeu Ruff.

Robb se virou e sussurrou no ouvido de Theon:

- Mate o rastreador! – Robb deu o sinal e todos dispararam as suas flechas e o que se seguiu para Jaime Lannister foi o caos depois de ver Ruff ser atingindo por uma flecha no pescoço e junto com ele os homens que o acompanhavam caiam de seus cavalos em meio a gritos de dor; todos varados por flechas e em seguida surge das sombras das árvores cavaleiro que atacam com lanças cravando-as nos cavalos desmontando os cavaleiros.

Jon Snow havia avançado com uma lança cravando no pescoço de um cavaleiro para em seguida retirar e a lançara cravando no peito de outro cavaleiro, tirou a sua espada e junto com o escudo começou a cortar os inimigos, o sangue respingava em sua armadura, sua espada manchada de vermelho, Jon se deu ao luxo de parar um momento e viu Vento Cinzento e Fantasma arrancando os pescoços dos inimigos e então ouviu um grito:

- Stark! – Jon sabia que o grito veio de Jaime Lannister ele avançava de maneira ensandecida cortando qualquer um que ficasse a sua frente; Jon avançou, não podia deixar que Jaime Lannister chegasse perto de Robb; um cavaleiro inimigo tentou ficar a sua frente, mas, Jon aparou o golpe de sua espada com o escudo e com um golpe de sua espada abriu um grande corte em seu peito e desmontou o cavaleiro; Jaime havia encontrado o primeiro obstáculo; Eddard Karstark; ambos balançando as suas espadas até que Jaime desferiu um corte atingindo a sua armadura, mas, tirou a proteção do ombro esquerdo causando um corte no ombro que estava vazando muito sangue e fez Eddard Karstark largar o escudo e ficar a mercê da espada de Jaime Lannister; Jon Snow não permitira isso e partiu a toda velocidade que podia em seu cavalo em meio à batalha e antes que Jaime tirasse a cabeça de Eddard Karstark; Jon faz o impensável e irresponsável; se joga em cima de Jaime Lannister e ambos vão ao chão.

Jon se levanta e dá dois passos para trás e tira o elmo; Jaime faz o mesmo e ambos se encaram:

- Bastardo! – disse Jaime simplesmente:

- Regicida! – disse Jon no mesmo tom.

Então Jon avançou desferindo um golpe com sua espada aparado pelo escudo de Jaime Lannister; este desferiu o golpe com sua espada que Jon aparou com o escudo; Jon deu um giro sobre se mesmo para a esquerda aplicando um golpe com sua espada que foi aparado pela espada de Jaime; Jon deu um giro ao contrário aplicando um golpe de baixo para cima que foi aparado pelo escudo de Jaime e Jon aparou um golpe de espada de Lannister e então sem esperar Jon aplica um chute acertando em cheio o peito de Jaime, mas, apenas o faz recuar alguns passos; a armadura o protege de maiores danos; cada um dos dois aplicando golpes de espadas e usando os seus escudos para defender, balançando a espada um contra o outro, ambos estavam suados, mas, não queriam mostrar os sinais; não queriam deixar espaços para um ataque que acabaria com a luta; Jon deu um passo à frente aplicando um golpe com sua espada sendo defendido pelo escudo de Jaime, mas, deu um passo para trás se defendendo da espada de Lannister; ao aparar o golpe com seu escudo, Snow conduz a espada de Jaime para o lado e aplica um golpe na horizontal que Jaime defende e então Jaime aplica uma estocada, Jon se meche para a esquerda e coloca a sua espada contra a espada de Jaime direcionando o golpe de Lannister para o lado e como o seu escudo está retraído, Jon aproveita como seu próprio escudo aplicando um golpe na mão de Jaime Lannister que solta à espada; Jon recolhe o escudo e com ele aplica um golpe acertando o rosto de Jaime que o faz cuspir sangue e saliva e então Jaime Lannister vai ao chão e rapidamente Jon pisa na mão do escudo de Jaime e aponta a espada para o seu pescoço:

- Creio que acabou regicida! – disse Jon:

- Eu concordo bastardo! – disse Jaime sorrindo; um sorriso sujo de sangue e então Vento Cinzento e Fantasma surgem com os dentes à mostra para Jaime; Robb surge ao lado de Jon com Theon:

- Muito bem Jon! – disse Robb com um sorriso vitorioso:

- Bela luta Snow! – disse Theon com um sorriso arrogante:

- Tudo bem! – disse Robb – Limpem a área, deve parecer que uma luta não aconteceu aqui; não duvido que vá procurar por ele em breve, conte os mortos e feridos e amarrem os prisioneiros!

Dois membros da Casa Umber surgiram; pegaram Jaime e o amarraram; rapidamente Jon, Robb, Theon e Ser Brynden junto com alguns outros cavaleiros saíram para voltar para o acampamento; saindo do bosque Robb vê sua mãe no alto do monte com Nymeria e Lady em cada lado dela, estavam acompanhados por Ser Rodrik Cassel e mais uma guarda; Robb junto com os outros pararam perto do grupo que esperava, todos desmontaram, menos Jaime que não percebeu Theon o empurrando, o homem caiu no chão como uma pedra:

- Foi mal; não vi você! – se desculpou Theon ajudando rudemente Jaime a se levantar e a colocá-lo de joelhos na frente de Catelyn que estava mais atenta para o seu filho; Jaime Lannister viu que Catelyn Stark estava vestida com botas, calças e por cima uma saia com o símbolo da Casa Stark e que tinha um corte até a cintura nas laterais, cota de malha, camisa de manga longa, por cima disso tudo estava armadura, que cobria todo o braço, os ombros, o tórax que salientava muitos as curvas de Lady Stark, na cintura e nas pernas, a espada presa na cintura, junto com a espada curta e uma machadinha colocada na cintura; atrás; um gorro de couro preso a cota de malha que se cobria a cabeça, estava abaixado mostrando o seu cabelo arrumado em uma trança simples:

- Não se preocupe mãe! – disse Robb – Tenho certeza que esse sangue não é meu!

Lady Stark parecia mais calma, mas, seus olhos estavam em fúria absoluta olhando para Jaime Lannister:

- É bom revê-la Lady Stark! – disse Jaime com o seu sorriso sujo de sangue – Eu apresentaria minha espada, mas, temo que eu a perdi!

- Não preciso de sua espada Ser Jaime; preciso de meu marido e minhas filhas de volta! – disse lady Stark:

- Creio que no momento isso está fora de meu alcance Lady Stark! – disse Ser Jaime Lannister:

- Não Lannister! – disse Catelyn – Você é agora a chave para reunir minha família completa mais uma vez!

- Coloque-o nas correntes e mantenham uma guarda forte sobre ele! – mandou Jon e os soldados saíram para cumprir as ordens:

- E agora? – perguntou Theon:

- Agora vamos libertar Correrrio! – respondeu Robb.

Era noite nas Terras Fluviais e Robb Stark marchou com seu exército para Correrrio; escondidos nas árvores e aproveitando a escuridão da noite, Robb já havia notado que Jaime Lannister havia dividido o exército em três; era à hora perfeita de atacar, enquanto se preparava para a marcha final recebeu a mensagem de Lord Karstark de sua vitória, do desgaste do exército de Tywin Lannister e essa informação deu uma maior moral para os homens e mulheres que iriam para a batalha; dessa vez Robb e Jon não somente estariam acompanhados por Vento Cinzento e Fantasma; Nymeria e Lady também vieram e pareciam ávidas para caçar; os lobos atacariam primeiro instalando caos nos homens de Lannister.

Robb tira a sua espada, assim como Jon e Theon:

- Vamos esperar o primeiro ataque! – disse Robb.

Ser Brynden Tully com sua espada na mão olha para os homens ribeirinhos e os homens e mulheres do Norte; ele lideraria o ataque no acampamento norte, enquanto Robb cuidaria do acampamento oeste e Lord Umber acabaria com o acampamento leste:

- Lancem as flechas! – ordena Ser Brynden. Arcos tencionados e flechas disparadas em direção ao acampamento norte e com um sinal silencioso cavalgou ao lado dos soldados em silêncio e então as flechas caíram e gritos de surpresa e dor foram ouvidos por noite adentro chamando a atenção de todos e o ataque aconteceu pegando os inimigos de surpresa; Ser Brynden balança sua espada matando todos que o atacavam, adentrava cada vez mais dentro do acampamento o destruindo e matando cada inimigo pela frente até quase perto do castelo viu uma parede de escudos, mas, para o seu alívio, as portas do castelo se abriram e seu sobrinho saiu liderando uma força pegando os inimigos de surpresa; massacrando-os; o caos se instalou sobre o acampamento inimigo e qualquer tentativa de ordem acabou e Ser Brynden continuou a balançar sua espada ceifando a vida dos soldados inimigos.

Os gritos de dor e surpresa foram bem ouvidos e esse era o sinal para Robb; os lobos foram na frente pulando no pescoço do primeiro soldado inimigo que viam, dilacerando a sua garganta e estes se afogavam em seu próprio sangue e para os soldados do exército Lannisters foi como assistir fantasmas de cavaleiros saírem das sombras e do meio das árvores; surpresos e parados de medo, não reagiram imediatamente; lanças foram lançadas atingindo os desavisados que gritaram de dor, as espadas foram balançadas cortando qualquer um que era inimigo; Jon e Robb lado a lado com suas espadas sujas de sangue desferiam golpes atrás de golpes derrubando os inimigos que também eram atropelados pelos cavalos; os gritos de desespero eram ouvidos por todos os lados.

Jon não se sentia cansado; parecia colocar cada vez mais força nos seus golpes, estava ao lado de Robb e os lobos arrancavam membros e gargantas dos inimigos sem parar e então chegaram aos limites do fosso e pararam; o exército que uma vez foi de Jaime Lannister estava disperso, os homens fugiam, somente com a roupa do corpo e parecia que eles tiraram qualquer vestuário que indicavam que lutavam pela casa Lannister; os soldados do Norte estavam espalhados pelo acampamento acabando com aqueles que ainda tentavam uma reação; Jon e Robb olharam para o acampamento norte e parecia que as lutas estavam terminando com a vitória de Ser Brynden e no acampamento oeste o comando de Lord Umber fazia o seu trabalho muito bem:

- Bonito; não é? – perguntou Robb e Jon percebeu que ele estava olhando para o castelo Do Correrrio:

- Sim! – concordou Jon – Correrrio agora está livre!

Palavras de vitória foram ouvidas no acampamento norte; também foram ouvidas no acampamento leste e agora Jon e Robb ouviam de perto os gritos da vitória no acampamento oeste; ambos sorriram e ergueram as espadas; os lobos uivaram; fora uma vitória completa.

Amanheceu e agora com a luz do dia se podia ver que os três acampamentos estavam em chamas, corpos caídos, alguns em posições estranhas, cavalos mortos e o sangue de ambos se misturando e se juntando a rio; as comportas foram fechadas e tanto Robb, Jon e Theon andavam pelo campo de batalha ajudando a recolher corpos dos inimigos, cuidarem dos feridos e enterrar os irmãos de guerra; foi quando Lady Stark e Ser Rodrik Cassel chegaram com uma pequena junta de guardas:

- Você está bem Robb? – perguntou Lady Stark desmontando no cavalo – Jon? Theon?

- Estamos bem! – disse Theon com um sorriso arrogante; Jon tinha um sorriso acolhedor indicando que estava inteiro:

- Recuperamos a casa de sua origem Lady Stark! – disse Jon:

- E eu agradeço por isso! – disse uma voz em que todos viraram para ver o Senhor Edmure Tully andando até o grupo acompanhado por Ser Brynden Tully; o Senhor Edmure abraçou Robb e apertando a sua mão cumprimentando o seu sobrinho, aperto a mão de Theon, apertou a mão de Jon dando uma tapinha nas suas costas e abraçou a sua irmã carinhosamente:

- E pai? – perguntou Catelyn:

- Doente, mas, lúcido, não consegue mais ficar de pé; não dormiu essa noite assistindo a batalha da janela! – respondeu Edmure – Por mais que eu dissesse ou Meistre dissesse, ele se recusou a dormir enquanto a batalha não terminava!

Lady Stark suspirou:

- Teimoso turrão! – sussurrou Ser Brynden:

- É de família! – disse Edmure – Ele agora quer ver você Cat, você também Robb e Jon!

- Então é melhor irmos! – disse Catelyn:

- Concordo! – disse Ser Brynden.

O grupo montou e seguiu para dentro do castelo junto com os quatro lobos, deixando os cavalos aos cuidados dos estábulos seguiram por dentro do castelo guiados pelo Senhor Edmure que os levou até o alto da torre e o grupo entrou no quarto; Lord Hoster Tully estava na cama; suas pernas cobertas por um pano branco, travesseiros apoiavam suas costas enquanto sentado assistia através da janela o que acontecia no campo a frente de seu castelo; Catelyn assistiu uma vez seu pai, um homem forte e robusto agora reduzido a um homem magro e quase sem força:

-Pai! – chamou Cat e bem baixinho, mas, Lord Tully ainda podia escutar muito bem e se virou para sua filha:

- Cat, minha princesa, venha dar um abraço nesse homem que esta caindo aos pedaços! – disse Lord Tully.

Lady Stark abraçou seu pai carinhosamente com lágrimas nos olhos:

- Você ainda é forte pai! – disse Catelyn:

- Não como antes minha filha! – disse Lord Hoster rindo – A doença me pegou em cheio, me incapacita de andar, me enfraquece e a cada dia me sinto mais perto de me juntar aos meus antepassados!

- Não diga isso meu pai! – disse Catelyn severamente:

- Essa é a verdade minha filha e fico contente que possa ver o seu rosto mais uma vez! – disse Lord Tully – Esse rosto que a cada dia me lembra o da sua mãe!

Catelyn sorriu em meio às lágrimas:

- Eu vi. Ontem à noite, quando começou, eu disse a eles... Tinha que ver. Levaram-me para a portaria... Assistiu a partir das ameias. Ah, isso foi lindo... As tochas vieram em uma onda, eu podia ouvir os gritos que flutuam através do rio... Gritos doces... Quando essa torre de cerco subiu, deuses... Teria morrido, então, e feliz, se eu pudesse te vi com crianças em primeiro lugar. Foi seu filho quem fez isso? Foi seu Robb? – perguntou Lord Tully:

- Sim! – respondeu Catelyn – Foi o seu neto e também Jon; Brynden também ajudou, ele está aqui meu pai!

Lord Tully se virou para Ser Brynden Tully; os irmãos se encararam:

- Ganhou alguns cabelos brancos irmão! – disse Lord Tully. Ser Brynden olhou para o seu irmão que para todas as coisas tinha todos os seus cabelos brancos:

- Você está decrépito irmão! – disse Ser Brynden. Parecia que ambos tinham deixados as diferenças de lado e entrado em um acordo diante do fato de ter uma guerra que ameaçava sua família:

- Agora Robb! – disse Lord Tully – Me conte tudo, não deixe nada de lado!

Robb contou cada momento importante, não sabia os detalhes, mas, contou sobre a divisão de seu exército e parte dele comandado por Lord Karstark derrotando os homens de Tywin Lannister, seu acordo com Lord Frey e levando seus homens na vitória e captura de Jaime Lannister e no ataque ao acampamento libertando Correrrio do cerco. Lord Hoster Tully estava com o rosto sério e concentrado; seus olhos frios e em uma fúria que se não fosse o seu corpo destruiria o mais fortes dos homens com as próprias mãos:

- Lord Walder Frey é um velho desgraçado; um grande filho da puta; que se esquece de seus votos e substitui as suas lealdades como substitui as suas esposas! – disse Lord Tully – Seus homens teriam feito realmente a diferença em expulsar Jaime Lannister na Batalha Do Solar De Bolotas, sim, as suas desculpas de merda, que não receberam a convocação de meu filho e de que estava se protegendo de um provável ataque de Tywin Lannister! Lord Frey estava com medo de que Tywin achasse que era melhor colocar o seu parente Frey no comando da Casa Frey e ainda sim cobrou um preço absurdo para o meu neto atravessar; depois de ter salvado a sua bunda; sim; eu concordo que Walder Frey mereça ter sua cabeça separada de seu corpo, mas, eu prefiro do seu jeito Jon; não darei a honra de morrer pela espada para Walder Frey!

Todos estavam calados depois das palavras de Hoster Tully, ninguém seria contra o destino de Lord Walder Frey:

- Então, onde está Lysa? Certamente ela vai trazer o seu filho Robert para eu ver, espero que os homens do Vale que ela mandou tenham lutado bem! – disse Lord Tully.

Lady Stark estava com o rosto duro, assim como Ser Brynden; Robb, Jon e Theon tinham sorrisos amarelos; os olhos de Hoster Tully se estreitaram:

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Lord Tully:

- Lysa está com medo dos Lannister, ela teme pela vida do filho e o pequeno Robert tem uma saúde frágil! – respondeu Ser Brynden, Lord Tully não estava gostando disso:

- E ele ainda mama no peito de Lysa! – disse Catelyn se preparando para uma explosão:

- O que? – gritou Lord Tully – O garoto tem nove anos!

- A mesma idade de Rickon! – disse Catelyn – Mas, ela acha que o leite vai curá-lo!

- Que porcaria de besteira é essa? – perguntou Lord Tully – A vida na capital nublou os seus julgamentos?

- Ela não me escuta e nem escuta ao tio Brynden! – disse Lady Stark:

- Então acham que ela vai me escutar? Querem que eu a convoque? – perguntou Lord Tully:

- Sim Milorde! – respondeu Jon – De preferência que ela venha com o seu neto para que a convença mandá-lo para Winterfell!

- E por que eu faria isso? – perguntou Lord Hoster:

- Por que quando meu filho Bran foi empurrado, Meistre Luwin e Meistre Armann, salvaram a sua vida, lhe devolveram a sua saúde e ainda, Bran ainda pode andar! – respondeu Catelyn – Ambos podem dar uma nova saúde para o pequeno Robert e ele pode ser levantado para se tornar o Lord Arryn que o Vale merece ter!

- Além do mais; com o pequeno Robert em Winterfell, Lysa não terá mais desculpas para chamar os banners do Vale para lutarem ao nosso lado! – completou Ser Brynden:

- É válido! – disse Lord Tully – Vou escrever uma carta que vai ser mandada hoje! Mas, o que vai ser feito agora?

- Com a derrota de Tywin que agora está refugiado em Harrenhal; está incapaz de ajudar o seu neto ou as Westerlands! – disse Ser Brynden – Especialmente quando Lord Karstark junto com o exército ocupar o entroncamento!

- Poderia permitir que os lordes recuperassem as suas terras, mas, enquanto preparava Correrrio para o cerco ouvi que Lord Lannister soltou Ser Gregor Clegane com dois mil homens para colocarem fogo nas Terras Fluviais! – disse Edmure Tully e estava na cara de Lord Tully não gostara de ouvir isso – Eles certamente recuperariam os seus castelos, mas, depois teriam que sofrer a ira de Ser Gregor!

- Isso é algo que ninguém quer! – disse Lady Stark – Especialmente depois de Elia Martell!

Todos estavam em silêncio, os mais velhos se lembravam de quando receberam a notícia, da monstruosidade do que ele fez, não desejavam que ninguém passasse pela situação:

- Então teremos que achar a Montanha e derrotá-lo! – afirmou Jon:

- Sim, mas, ele tem dois mil homens que se movem rápido e constantemente! – disse Ser Brynden – Quando tivermos notícias dele, ele estará um passo a frente quando chegarmos ao local que ele atacou!

- Uma hora ele vai errar e estaremos um passo a frente dele! – disse Jon – E quando acabarmos com ele e os lordes poderão tomar os seus castelos novamente e sem o exército de Jaime Lannister e o exército de Tywin Lannister desgastado e isolado em Harrenhal, as Westerlands ficaram vulneráveis a ataques!

- Não teremos nenhum exército a nossa frente enquanto tomamos os castelos das Westerlands e isso até que os parentes de Tywin reúnam um novo exército! – disse Robb – Com Gregor Clegane ainda em atividade, Tywin Lannister tem condições de mandar mensagens para Casterly Rock e pedir um novo exército!

- Vamos enfrentá-los e vencê-los! – disse Theon com um sorriso predador no rosto no qual Catelyn e Jon não gostaram:

- Um passo de cada vez meu jovem! – disse Lord Hoster Tully – Um passo de cada vez!


	7. Pelas Palavras De Lord Eddard Stark

Capítulo 7

Pelas Palavras De Lord Eddard Stark

Lord Eddard Stark, da Casa Stark; Chefe Da Casa Stark, Senhor De Winterfell, Protetor Do Norte, desempossado como Mão Do Rei, filho de Lord Rickard Stark, pai de Robb Stark; futuro Chefe Da Casa Stark; cunhado do Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen, bem essa parte somente conhecida por Eddard, ele mesmo, sua esposa, Lord Howland Reed e Ser Arthur Dayne; Ned Stark desconfia que o Mestre Dos Sussurros; Lord Varys saiba disso também, mas, Eddard não quer entrar na paranóia.

Aqui, na escuridão, com os pingos de água, urina e sangue constantes, o cheiro podre de merda de muitos que ficaram presos, o chão infestado de ratos e baratas, essa prisão escura e baixa onde Ned teve que se curvar para andar, o chão irregular com algumas pedras espalhadas que certamente funcionavam como os melhores assentos do lugar, sentado, acorrentado sem saber o tempo que passou preso, a única luz era do carcereiro que trazia comida e água carregando uma tocha e essa luz revelava mais ao fundo um esqueleto de um esquecido; quem era ele, o que ele fez; talvez o próprio carcereiro tivesse esquecido; dentro dessa escuridão, Lord Stark se sentia fraco e cansado; mergulhado nas lembranças de sua vida, as boas e as ruins, lembrando-se dos erros que cometera e rezando aos deuses antigos que tivesse o perdão daqueles a quem errou; lembrando-se dos caminhos que escolheu e rezara para que as consequências não atingissem as pessoas que amava, mas, também rezava pelo sucesso do caminho que sua família estava tomando; rezando que quando Jon soubesse a verdade abraçasse o seu destino; um destino de grandezas.

A porta se abriu a luz de uma tocha entrou em sua prisão; não era o carcereiro, o seu odor era perfumado, mas, podia ser Lord Petyr Baelish; o traidor que veio no primeiro dia de sua prisão; ter a coragem de olhar no seu rosto e dizer que fizera aquilo para ter a "sua" doce Catelyn, para ter a sua rainha; Lord Stark sabia que não deveria esquecer o amor doentio de Petyr pela sua esposa; ele também admitiu que mandasse um assassino para Bran que queria que essa guerra começasse para ter tudo que sempre almejou e então Lord Stark descobriu que o porquê a coroa tinha enormes dívidas; Petyr Baelish estava desviando os recursos da coroa para proveito próprio; possivelmente montar um exército próprio e tomar o Trono de Ferro para se quando o reino estivesse fraco por causa da guerra, ele não se importava de governar o que sobrou:

_**- "Você sabe o que está fazendo"? – "perguntou Lord Stark"– "Você não se importa de sacrificar vidas inocentes"?**_

_**- "Esse é o jogo dos tronos Lord Stark"! – "disse Petyr com um sorriso feral no rosto" – "Muitos morrerão e vão morrer nesse jogo"!**_

_**- "Com você não é questão de milhares de vidas"! – "disse Lord Stark com um olhar duro" – "É sacrificar reinos inteiros pelo seu desejo de mais poder"!**_

_** "Baelish não disse mais nada e se virou para sair e a luz que carregava se afastando cada vez mais, mas, ainda sim ouviu as palavras de Eddard Stark":**_

_**- "Rei Dos Restos"! – "disse Lord Stark" – "Rei Das Cinzas"!**_

__Poderia ser Cersei Baratheon, a rainha que viera dias depois para convencê-lo a mentir no Septo De Baelor para salvar suas filhas e depois levaria preto para o resto da vida:

_**- "Você acha que depois de tudo o que conversamos, eu não faria qualquer coisa pela vida de meus filhos"? – "perguntou Cersei calmamente para Lord Stark, segurando uma tocha, ambos sozinhos na prisão":**_

_**- "Sim, mas, nunca achei que cometeria regicídio"! – "respondeu Lord Stark" – "Assim como o seu irmão"!**_

_**- "Sim"! – "disse Cersei" – "Igual ao meu irmão, que é o meu amante e pai dos meus filhos que se sentam no Trono de Ferro"!**_

_**- "E você como Rainha Regente"! – "disse Lord Eddard" – "Você nunca vai largar o poder, mas, deve saber que o rei de verdade é o seu pai Tywin Lannister e que se ele vir você como ameaça a consolidação do sangue Lannister a dinastia pelos próximos séculos, não hesitará de descartar você"!**_

_**- "Meu pai nunca me mataria"! – "disse Cersei Baratheon rangendo os dentes":**_

_**- "Eu sei que não"! – "disse Lord Stark" – "O exílio e o isolamento seria a resposta para Tywin para aqueles da família que não seguem o seu plano"!**_

_** "A rainha não disse mais uma palavra, com um olhar duro, saiu das celas e Lord Stark voltou à escuridão".**_

Não era nem Petyr ou Cersei, era Lord Varys, carregando uma tocha em uma mão e um cantil de aparência cheia em outra, sem dizer uma palavra, Lord Varys fincou a tocha no chão e se sentou em uma pedra na frente de Lord Eddard Stark:

- Creio que é a minha vez de ter uma conversa com você Lord Stark! – disse o eunuco colocando o cantil na boca de Ned e despejando água limpa e boa que Lord Eddard bebeu em alívio, Varys fez uma pausa para Ned respira e depois fez mais uma vez; agora o cantil estava de lado e Lord Stark olhava para Varys:

- E o que vamos conversar Lord Varys? – perguntou Eddard:

- Sobre muitas coisas! – respondeu Lord Varys – Mas, creio que também tenha algumas perguntas para mim; vou permitir que as faça!

Lord Stark olhou para Aranha de forma avaliadora:

- A quem você é leal Lord Varys? – perguntou Eddard Stark.

Lord Varys sorriu como se esperasse essa pergunta:

- Eu sirvo ao reino e ao Trono De Ferro! – respondeu Varys:

- Você não se importa quem esteja no trono? – perguntou Lord Stark:

- Isso é uma questão peculiar Lord Stark! – respondeu Lord Varys – Com a morte de Rhaegar, achei que Robert faria um grande rei, falha minha, uma de várias!

Lord Eddard Stark também achava que Robert faria um grande rei, especialmente com Jon Arryn ao seu lado, mas, também se enganara e agora estava em uma cela tomada totalmente pela escuridão a maior parte do tempo:

- Fui vendido! – disse Lord Varys – Lembro-me de meus pais, uma escrava e um rico comerciante, meu pai perdeu a fortuna e logo veio a morrer; minha mãe vendida novamente e eu fui vendido a um grupo de pantomimeiros, mais tarde em Myr, fui vendido a um rico da cidade, que me levou, me envenenou para que tivesse o meu corpo paralisado, mas, que ainda sentisse, somente para ele em seguida tirar as minhas genitais e as jogasse do fogo como ritual! Lembro-me de ter ouvido uma voz respondendo do fogo! Fui jogado na rua e me recusei a morrer; sinto que eu tenha morrido, mas, certamente gritei com os deuses e eles me mandaram de volta! Aprendi a me mover silenciosamente, a me misturar entre as pessoas, aprendi a me disfarçar; disfarçar o meu cheiro, a minha voz e o meu modo de andar! Vivi do roubo, mas, eu sobrevivi e entendi que a informação vale muito mais do que qualquer ouro ou pedras preciosas! Então fiz a minha fama e fortuna e vim para Westeros!

Lord Stark olhou para Varys, sabia que esse era um dos poucos momentos que Varys dizia algo realmente verdadeiro; por isso ficou calado e permitiu ele continuar:

- E assim como muitos dentro da Capital, eu vi e me encantei com o Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen! – disse Lord Varys – Eu percebi que ele seria um grande rei, um rei de paz, bondade, abundância e riqueza, eu vi que traria uma nova era para Westeros! Então senti que queria fazer parte dessa era, senti que falariam de Rhaegar por séculos, cantariam canções de seu reinado próspero, eu senti a necessidade de estar entre os nomes que fizeram essa era, ser uma das muitas cabeças que tornaram o reinado de Rhaegar possível!

- Você se tornou parte do conselho do Rei Aerys! – disse Lord Stark – Você teria que lidar com ele antes de Rhaegar assumir o trono!

- Um pequeno preço a pagar para levar Westeros a uma nova era! – disse Varys – Um sonho tolo!

- Um bom sonho! – disse Lord Stark.

Lord Varys deu os ombros como se fosse indiferente, mas, para Eddard parecia forçado:

- Aconselhei o rei Aerys a casar seu filho com Elia Martell na forma de estreitar os laços com Dorne! – disse Lord Varys – Parecia que finalmente eu estava acertando, estava fazendo direito, isso até quando fui ao Torneio De Harrenhal e conheci de longe Lady Lyanna Stark, vi quem ela era; vi a sua força e percebi que ela faria uma rainha poderosa, uma rainha amada! Então percebi que fui um tolo e tinha cometido um erro; erro esse que ficou escancarado para mim quando Rhaegar e Elia descobriram que Lady Lyanna era o Cavaleiro Da Árvore Que Ri e Elia permitiu que Lady Lyanna fosse coroada Rainha Do Amor E Da Beleza!

Lord Stark estava um pouco surpreso:

- Nunca soube que a Princesa Elia permitiu que Rhaegar coroasse a minha irmã! – disse Lord Stark:

- Somente eu, você e o Príncipe Doran Martell sabem disso! – disse Lord Varys:

- Doran Martell concordou com isso? – perguntou Eddard surpreso:

- Ele nunca conseguiu recusar alguma coisa para sua irmã! – disse Varys – Mas, enfim, sabemos o que aconteceu a seguir, Lyanna fugiu com Rhaegar de boa vontade e uma guerra começou terminando com o extermínio da Família Targaryen e o exílio dos sobreviventes!

- Por que esta me dizendo tudo isso? - perguntou Lord Stark que viu outro Lord Varys, um homem que fazia vários gestos e expressões durante essa conversa, um homem que estava colocando tudo para fora, cada coisa guardada para si:

- Para finalmente chegarmos a falar de seu sobrinho Lord Stark! – respondeu Varys e apenas viu o olhar duro e inexpressão de Eddard Stark:

- Eu não tenho sobrinhos Lord Varys! – disse Lord Eddard Stark que para a sua surpresa Lord Varys estava sorrindo como se previsse essas palavras:

- Você pode ter feito a todos de Westeros acreditarem que tem um filho bastardo Lord Stark, mas, eu olhei para a história! Sete bons guerreiros contra os três melhores cavaleiros já nascidos de Westeros da Guarda Real protegendo uma mulher; não, eles não estariam longe da batalha protegendo o Príncipe Rhaegar se não estivessem protegendo o herdeiro de Rhaegar! – disse Varys que assistiu Stark ficar surpreso - Somente você, Lord Reed e Ser Arthur sobrevivem; você faz com que os ossos daqueles que caíram voltarem para suas casas e o leva consigo; um bebê que ninguém sabe de onde veio e o afirma como seu filho, não, eu sei que você carregava o herdeiro de Rhaegar e Lyanna!

- Por quê? – pergunta Lord Stark surpreso e confuso:

- Por que eu não disse nada a Robert? Por que eu não tentei acabar com o bebê como Tywin fez com o resto da Família Real? – disse Varys que com um movimento inesperado se aproxima do ouvido esquerdo de Lord Stark – Por que eu ainda acredito em uma nova era para Westeros!

Um sussurro apenas no ouvido de Lord Stark e ele fica sem palavras:

- Eu visitei o Norte quando seu filho Robb completou onze dias de seu nome, disfarçado, me infiltrei na festa e vi com os meus próprios olhos o menino Jon, saudável, inteligente e com uma mistura dos pais; uma escolha acertada para protegê-lo Lord Stark; já que ele podia passar por seu filho com Ashara Dayne; eu fui embora com a mente de ter visto um futuro grande rei! – Lord Varys olhou para Lord Stark – Novamente quando o seu primogênito fez quinze, eu estava lá e em vez de um menino vi um homem a imagem de Rhaegar; o vi mais poderoso e forte do que Rhaegar jamais seria e desde daquele momento eu sabia que meus futuros planos seriam para trazer Jon Targaryen para o Trono de Ferro!

- E se ele não quiser o trono? – perguntou Eddard calmamente:

- Ele ficará perto do trono de qualquer forma, mesmo dando preferência para Daenerys Targaryen! – respondeu Lord Varys – A guerra pelo trono seria inevitável, mas, infelizmente está acontecendo mais cedo do que previa e temos algumas peças desse jogo dos tronos ainda não estão prontas!

- Um momento! – interrompeu Ned Stark – Achei que Viserys Targaryen tivesse preferência ao trono?

- Temperamental e paranóico, assim como seu pai! – disse Varys – Pelo que recolhi de informação, sua loucura vai levá-lo a morte mais rápido do que se previa! Daenerys está se tornando mais forte e independente do irmão, não vai demorar muito para ela surgir como uma verdadeira rainha!

Varys deu tempo para Ned processar essas informações:

- Quais são os seus planos para Jon? – perguntou Lord Stark calmamente aceitando o fato que Lord Varys sabia a verdade sobre Jon:

- Depois de descobrir que você Lord Stark contratou um Meistre independente e um Mestre De Espadas para ensinar a si mesmo e sua família e que mais tarde conseguiu a fidelidade deles; eu pensei em fazer o mesmo com os Targaryen sobreviventes! - respondeu Lord Varys – Escolhi duas crianças mais inteligentes e dedicadas que pude encontrar, dei-lhes abrigo, alimentação, saúde e o propósito de servir a um rei! Eles treinaram e aprenderam juntos; sua lealdade será dada aos Targaryen, especialmente ao futuro Rei Jon, eles não se importam se não conseguirem cargos no governo, desde que posam servir ao rei!

- Você está dando uma lealdade comprada! - disse Lord Stark:

- Sim! - confirmou Varys – Mas, Jon é o seu sobrinho e tenho certeza que ele vai conquistar a lealdade condicional deles! Além que eles estão viajando com uma mensagem minha; que vai ser de grande ajuda nos próximos passos de seu sobrinho e filho!

- Mandando dois de seus aliados não garantirá uma amizade com Jon e Robb! - disse Lord Stark:

- Eu não procuro uma amizade com o seu sobrinho e filho, esta mais para uma aliança de interesses mútuos! E, além disso, os meus aliados não precisam ir para o Norte! - disse Lord Varys:

- Por quê? - perguntou Eddard confuso:

- Por que nesse momento seu filho Robb lidera vinte e cinco mil homens e mulheres que libertaram Correrrio de um cerco, capturaram Jaime Lannister e ordenou Lord Karstark comandar outros vinte e cinco mil homens e mulheres para derrotar Tywin Lannister que nesse momento recua para Harrenhal com um exército em frangalhos! - respondeu Varys.

Ned parecia realmente surpreso:

- Ambos ainda são meninos! - disse Lord Stark:

- Meninos que tem a aparência de homens que tem um exército que com três batalhas vitoriosas tirou a vitória certa de Tywin Lannister! - retrucou Lord Varys – Mudaram o curso da guerra:

Lord Stark estava calado:

- Com Jaime Lannister feito de prisioneiro, estará aberta uma negociação para liberdade de suas filhas! - disse Lord Varys:

- Eu sairei dessa cela para a morte! - afirmou Lord Stark vendo que Varys não falou de sua liberdade:

- Sim! - confirmou Varys – Baelish fez a cabeça do menino Joffrey que eu mesmo não posso reverter, quando confessar a mentira que eles querem ouvir; Joffrey mandará tirar a sua cabeça!

Na escuridão da cela, Lord Eddard Stark sabia que somente sairia daqui para o abraço da morte, não perdeu tempo com os seus pensamentos e contou das conversas que teve que o Mindinho e a Rainha; Lord Varys podia ver informações boas disso tudo e poderia usar para ajudar na chegada do Rei Jon, ou pelo menos acreditando que ele viria:

- Você pode garantir a saída de minhas filhas de Porto Real? - perguntou Lord Stark:

- De sua filha Sansa é praticamente impossível de sair, ela está cercada de Lannister e de seus apoiadores aonde vá; mas, sua filha Arya, ela fugiu antes que fosse capturada e eu ainda não a encontrei! - respondeu Lord Varys.

Eddard parecia mais aliviado, pelo menos sua filha Arya tinha fugido e certamente já estaria dando um jeito de sair da Capital, ela sempre soube se virar:

- Enquanto estava preso, Joffrey; certamente por conselho de sua mãe; dispensou Ser Barristan Selmy do comando da guarda real! - disse Lord Varys:

- Por que ela faria isso? - perguntou Lord Stark confuso:

- Alegou velhice de Ser Barristan e o culpa pela morte de Robert! - respondeu Varys – Desculpas para colocar Jaime Lannister no comando da Guarda Real e a rainha tê-lo mais perto de si; especialmente que Tywin não pode ter seu filho dispensado da guarda no momento!

Movimento idiota de Cersei; custaria muito a ela pelo que fez:

- Selmy certamente estava preste a se juntar aos Exilados Targaryen, quando conversei longamente com ele e o convenci da legalidade do Príncipe Jon para ser o rei de verdade; sobrepondo a legalidade de Renly e Stannis que já se preparam para serem pretendentes ao trono de ferro! - disse Lord Varys:

- E onde está Selmy? - perguntou Ned:

- Escondido, esperando a melhor hora para sair com Arya e o menino Gendry com a ajuda de Yoren da Patrulha Da Noite! - respondeu Aranha:

- Por que Gendry? - perguntou Eddard:

- Por que ele foi visitado por você e Lord Arryn e temo que quando você morrer, Joffrey vai ordenar que matassem todos os bastardos de Robert! - respondeu Varys.

Uma fúria despertou dentro de Eddard, aqueles desgraçados estava tramando o massacre de inocentes, era imperdoável; Joffrey e a Rainha tinham muito medo de concorrência ao trono e certamente não queriam dar motivos reais para questionarem a permanência de Joffrey no trono, mas, com Ser Barristan Selmy se juntando a Jon, seria um nome de peso para firmar sua alegação a ser Rei, especialmente quando Ser Arthur se juntar a eles:

- A única coisa que posso garantir mais a você Lord Stark é que vai ter uma morte limpa e rápida! - disse Lord Varys – Espero que tenha um feliz encontro com os seus antepassados Lord Ned, pois sei que treinou e ensinou muito bem aos seus filhos; sua família vai passar por essa dificuldade mais forte do que nunca!

Lord Varys, Aranha, Mestre Dos Segredos E Sussurros De Westeros se levantou e estava se dirigindo para a saída da cela:

- Deixei instruções para Syrio Forel quando eu morresse, ele vai entregar mensagens aos meus filhos e presentes para toda a minha família! - disse Lord Eddard Stark:

- Um último ato para ajudar a família, mesmo depois de morto! - disse Lord Varys – Um ato que pode fazer a diferença daqui para frente!

Lord Varys estava andando lentamente para a saída:

- Você sabe quem é? - perguntou Ned:

- Quem? - perguntou Varys que parecia mudo:

- O homem preso a minha frente! - respondeu Ned; Varys levantou a tocha e a luz proveniente dela pegou os ossos encostando-se a uma das muitas colunas da prisão; Aranha sorriu:

- Esse foi o homem que me vendeu para o sacerdote rico! - respondeu Lord Varys.

Lord Stark ergueu os supercílios se lembrando da história de vida de Varys:

- Mandei aliados o capturarem, tiraram a sua língua, costuraram a sua boca e o trouxeram para mim; coloquei-o nessa cela e o esqueci! - explicou Lord Varys – Não valia a pena ficar com as lembranças ruins!

- Você tem uma lembrança boa? - perguntou Eddard; Varys apenas sorriu:

- Tenho a lembrança de comprar e recuperar a casa de meu pai, de comprar a liberdade de minha mãe e de sempre visitá-la enquanto aproveita os últimos anos de sua longa vida respirando o ar da liberdade! - disse Lord Varys saindo da cela e Lord Eddard Stark voltando para a escuridão.

Lord Eddard Stark não se lembra de quanto tempo passou, mas, novamente a porta se abriu e dessa vez fora carregado para fora de sua prisão, ainda preso as correntes seus olhos encaram a luz do dia, a luz intensa machuca os seus olhos e Ned os fecha, a visão desfocada cada vez que abre os olhos e tem que fechá-los para evitar que a luz do dia machucasse mais, não sabia para onde estava indo, somente que era arrastado e então abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava no Septo De Baelor na frente de uma multidão enfurecida gritando insultos para ele, o rei e rainha para o lado junto com os outros nobres da corte assistindo a tudo com expectativa:

- Você está aqui, perante o Septo de Baelor para confessar o seu crime diante aos deuses e ao povo! – disse Joffrey – Você está pronto para isso?

- Sim; sua graça! – disse Lord Stark – Sob a condição que ninguém vai me interromper durante a minha confissão!

- Juro perante aos deuses que ninguém e nem mesmo eu, irá interromper a sua confissão! – prometeu Joffrey – Você tem a palavra Lord Stark!

Ned olhou para todos, viu sua filha Sansa firme, mas, com lágrimas nos olhos ameaçando a chorar, viu a Rainha com um sorriso vitorioso e incrivelmente no meio do povo nos pés de uma estátua de base alta estava sua filha Arya vestida de menino; os idiotas procuravam uma menina, não um menino; suspirando, Ned estava de cabeça erguida e olhando para todos:

- Meu nome é Lord Eddard Stark, Senhor de Winterfell e Protetor Do Norte e por um período de tempo a Mão Do Rei, venho aqui na frente de você confessar os meus crimes! O primeiro deles foi confiar; confiar em cobras que pareciam que não tinham veneno, mas, se revelou possuidora de um dos venenos mais mortais! De não repreender Robert por deixar o reino de lado e gastar fortunas em festas, bebidas e prostitutas! Tenho um crime de vir a Porto Real, não para cumprir os deveres da Mão Do Rei, mas, para investigar a morte de Jon Arryn e perceber que Lord Arryn viu que Joffrey não tinha nenhum sangue Baratheon nas veias e morrer por isso, para eu descobrir que Robert tinha filhos bastardos mais do que eu podia contar e que Joffrey e seus irmãos são frutos de um relacionamento incestuoso de Cersei Baratheon com o seu irmão Jaime Lannister! Meu crime por não ter avisado a Robert e vê-lo morrer para deixar a sua última vontade de ser o Regente até que Joffrey atinja a maioridade! – discursou Lord Stark – Vendo a rainha rasgar a última vontade de Robert e recusar que eu fizesse o meu trabalho, para somente ver os meus homens morrerem através da lança e da espada, para ser traído por tentar fazer o meu dever!

Agora o povo não mais lançava insultos, agora eles insultavam Joffrey, Cersei e qualquer Lannister para o caso:

- Por isso denuncio Cersei Baratheon e Jaime Lannister pela prática de incesto, denuncio a rainha pelo crime de traição conjugal ao rei e de matar o Rei Robert Baratheon, denuncio Jaime Lannister por tentar matar o meu filho Bran quando ele pegou os dois irmãos no auge da paixão; denuncio Joffrey Waters por ser usurpador, traidor do reino e de ser ilegítimo ao Trono De Ferro! – disse Lord Eddard em bom tom de voz para todos ouvissem e suas palavras causavam mais rebuliço entre a população que gritava palavras de ordens para libertá-lo, palavras de insultos para Cersei, Joffrey e Jaime – Também não apoiarei os irmãos de Robert: Stannis e Renly pela reivindicação ao trono de ferro; eu denuncio os dois por serem usurpadores, traidores e terem uma reivindicação indigna ao trono!

A guarda da cidade estava em uma linha fina tentando conter o povo de se rebelar, os nobres estavam nervosos para o que acontecia na frente deles:

- Meu maior crime não foi ter dito a verdade para Robert! – disse Lord Stark e assim calando a população por uns instantes – De ter dito a ele que minha irmã Lyanna na verdade fugiu de boa vontade e de mente saudável com o Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen; ambos fugiram por amor e Rhaegar ressuscitando um costume antigo se casou com minha irmã Lady Lyanna Stark que passou a ser chamada de Princesa Lyanna Targaryen e ambos tiveram um filho!

Aquilo realmente pegou se surpresa a todos que escutavam as palavras de Lord Stark:

- Sim; Rhaegar ainda tem outro filho, um herdeiro legítimo do Trono De Ferro, um futuro Rei De Westeros! – disse Lord Eddard Stark com um sorriso em seu rosto – Um verdadeiro nascido que em todos esses dezessete anos, o chamei de meu filho, mas, Jon Snow não é meu filho; é meu sobrinho filho de minha irmã Lyanna com Rhaegar, ele na verdade é o Príncipe Jon Targaryen, Herdeiro Do Trono De Ferro; e eu o clamo como um verdadeiro rei; o Rei Jon Targaryen, O Primeiro De Seu Nome, Senhor Dos Sete Reinos, Rei Dos Ândalos, Rei Dos Roinares, Rei Dos Primeiros Homens E Protetor Do Reino De Westeros!

O povo gritava cada vez mais alto, clamavam pela morte de Joffrey, Cersei e Jaime, clamavam pela vinda de Jon, clamavam pelo o seu rei verdadeiro:

- Viva o Rei Jon! – gritou uma das vozes que Eddard pode distinguir:

- Morte aos leões! – gritou outra voz:

- Soltem Eddard Stark! – mais uma voz se distinguiu das demais; o povo estava mais enfurecido e os nobre cada vez mais com medo, Joffrey estava histérico dando mais ordens aos seus homens enquanto mais surgiam para conter a multidão; Cersei tentava esconder o seu medo, mas, havia percebido que falhara:

- Eu estou pronto para a punição que me foi dada e com orgulho eu a recebo! – disse Lord Eddard Stark abaixando a cabeça – "Me perdoe Lya por não cumprir a promessa que fiz a você; perdoe-me por não está aqui com Jon quando ele for coroado; perdoe-me Cat por não ficar ao seu lado na nossa velhice; fiz o que pude; agora vocês estão sozinhos e sei que vão conseguir"!

- Ser Ilyn! – gritou Joffrey – Traga-me a cabeça!

Sansa reagiu tentando parar aquilo gritando desesperada, mas, os soldados a impediram e Ser Ilyn Payne surgiu, puxando a espada de Eddard Stark e a puxou para cima:

- "Salve o Rei Jon"! – pensou Eddard Stark; foi à última coisa que o Senhor de Winterfell pensou antes de tudo ficar escuro.

Lord Eddard Stark abriu os olhos e uma luz dourada e intensa tomou conta de si, mas, a luz não estava machucando os seus olhos, ao contrário, era quente e reconfortante, acolhedora e estava deitado em um lugar macio vestido de branco:

- Olá Ned! – disse uma voz feminina; Ned Stark estava surpreso, não ouvia essa voz há muitos anos e agora ele a estava ouvindo, como ele queria ouvir essa voz novamente, ouvir o seu riso:

- Lya? – perguntou Ned esperançoso; uma esperança de ver aqueles, que perdera novamente.

Os gritos de fúria da multidão enchiam todo o lugar, os guardas de cidade agora tinham que lidar com uma possível revolta popular, mas isso não incomodava Se Ilyn Payne que levantava a cabeça de Lord Eddard Stark para o alto, exibindo para todos, mesmo com máscara ele sorria; Joffrey tinha um sorriso doentio e sem dizer mais nada se virou para voltar para o seu castelo; Cersei contrariada resolveu acompanhar o seu filho; para ela que não imaginou terminar o problema Stark assim; Lord Baelish tinha um sorriso satisfeito; Lord Varys mantinha um sorriso neutro e Sansa teve que ser arrastada pelos Guardas da Cidade de volta para o castelo. Lord Varys sabia que as palavras inesperadas de Lord Stark e sua execução teriam palavras negativas para Joffrey, mas, ele era sádico doente e não ligava para isso e Varys iria explorar isso para que erros fossem cometidos e facilitasse a guerra para o Rei Jon; esse era o trabalho de Varys agora.

Lady Arya Stark, vestida de calça e camisa, com sapatos praticando com sua espada; fugiu ao perceber que os homens de seu pai que a acompanhavam foram mortos por homens Lannister; se misturando ao povo e com a roupa do corpo e sua espada, aprendeu a sobreviver nas ruas, aprendeu a se manter furtiva e invisível as pessoas, aprendeu a roubar sem ser notada e aprendeu a matar, quando fugiu ao matar um menino na opinião dela idiota que ficou em seu caminho, dois mendigos quando a fome apertava e precisava de ouro e eles tinham; Arya jurou rezar pela alma deles quando voltasse para casa; dias seguidos remoendo a morte; aprendeu a ouvir; ouvir as notícias que cercam a família real e seu pai, o povo o chamava de traidor e como Arya queria acabar com todos os que chamavam o seu pai de traidor e então conheceu Yoren, um membro da Patrulha Da Noite dedicado a recrutamento de novos soldados para a parede; Arya sempre lembrou que seu pai disse que a Casa Stark sempre foi amiga da Patrulha Da Noite e nesses últimos anos deixou as despensas da Patrulha abundantes de alimentos e armas, mas, ainda faltavam homens o suficiente para defender a Muralha; Arya se deixou levar por Yoren para uma cabana afastada e escondida da cidade, ali podiam ficar sem serem incomodados e por as palavras de Yoren, em breve iriam embora para o Norte.

Arya nunca se afastou da cabana por ordens de Yoren; ela sabia que era muito arriscado e então nesses dias que passou um homem veio a ficar na velha cabana; na opinião de Arya, um homem velho, seus cabelos brancos, se rosto enrugado, mas, tinha um porte ereto, ainda tinha força e fogo em seus olhos que eram intimidantes e logo soube de seu nome; Ser Barristan Selmy; O Ousado. Arya sempre lembrou que seu pai disse que Ser Barristan era um dos homens mais honrados que tinha o privilégio de conhecer e para a sua surpresa, o seu pai disse que sempre teve medo de enfrentar Ser Barristan em combate desde que estava apoiando Robert na Guerra Do Usurpador.

Quando Arya perguntou o porquê de Ser Barristan estava aqui, ele simplesmente respondeu "refazer os verdadeiros votos". Ser Barristan não disse mais nada, apenas aceitou o que ele tinha a dizer, especialmente quando ele ensinava alguns movimentos; em forma de agradecimento Arya nunca questionou os seus motivos ou o que fez para sair da Guarda Real, apenas aceitou os conselhos que ele tinha que dar e ambos tinham uma convivência pacífica por esses dias até que Arya ouviu que seu pai iria para o Septo De Baelor para confessar.

Arya queria ir; queria estar perto de seu pai mais uma vez:

- Isso não é aconselhável Lady Stark! – disse Ser Barristan; por mais que tentasse, Arya nunca conseguiu que Selmy a tratasse diferente, era sempre tão formal; irritante para Arya:

- Eu não tenho escolha, é o meu pai! – disse Arya com uma voz determinada. Ser Barristan Selmy a olhou longamente, para Arya parecia que sabia de algo a mais, mas, não era o momento, a jovem Stark queria ir ver o seu pai e Ser Barristan percebeu que ela iria de qualquer jeito:

- Está bem, mas, eu vou acompanhá-la! – disse Ser Barristan.

Arya foi; Ser Barristan com um capuz estava perto atento a todos; o povo reunido, a nobreza reunida nas escadarias do Septo De Baelor; para ver melhor Arya subiu na base da estátua da Mãe, ela estava acima dos outros assistindo a tudo; viu quando trouxeram o seu ai e o colocaram de joelhos, não era o seu pai, ele não era fraco e imponente, mas, então ele falou e Arya Stark tinha certeza que aquele homem era o seu pai e Arya escutou; e em cada palavra que seu pai dizia, mais o povo estava revoltado e furioso ao ponto de Ser Barristan está ao lado da base da estátua pronto para pegar Arya e sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Então seu pai voltou a falar e Arya quase escorregou com que ouviu, seu irmão Jon era na verdade seu primo e rei; um rei de verdade, era incrível que o era mesmo o seu irmão mais velho que tinha uma mania de assanhar o seu cabelo e de lhe sorrir que podia aquecer um coração frio, mas, então diante da surpresa ouviu as palavras de condenação de Joffrey e Arya sem pensar em mais nada pulou para avançar; queria parar aquilo. Queria o seu pai e sua irmã de volta para casa e então mãos fortes a seguraram e uma mão vestida com luva tapou a sua boca impedindo de gritar, mas, ninguém escutaria; o povo gritava em fúria que abafaria os seus gritos; Arya se sentiu arrastada quando assistiu uma imagem que nunca sairia de sua mente; o carrasco descer a espada separando a cabeça do corpo de seu pai e o próprio carrasco exibindo a cabeça de Lord Eddard Stark para todos verem; a fúria do povo aumentou e parecia que seria uma briga intensa.

No meio disso tudo ninguém notou um homem arrastando o que parecia um menino de cabelos longos, entrando em um corredor escuro Ser Barristan largou Lady Arya Stark somente para ser agarrada por Yoren que com uma adaga estava cortando o seu cabelo:

- Eles procuram por uma menina! – disse Yoren – Não por um menino Arry!

- Você não é Lady Stark De Winterfell, você é um menino chamado Arry que vai se juntar a Patrulha Da Noite! – disse Ser Barristan:

- Repita! – mandou Yoren:

- Meu nome é Arry, nascido na Baixada Das Pulgas e vou me juntar a Patrulha Da Noite! – repetiu Arya:

- Ótimo! – disse Ser Barristan – Podemos sair daqui sem sermos incomodados?

- Com a fúria do povo, não duvido que aconteça outra revolta; ainda mais sangrenta que a Revolta Do Boato! – disse Yoren para a careta de Ser Barristan – Vamos sair sem ser incomodados ou perseguidos!

- Algumas notícias das batalhas? – perguntou Ser Barristan:

- O exército do Norte avança para ocupar o Entroncamento Do Tridente e essa é a nossa meta para ficarmos fora do perigo de sermos perseguidos por capangas dos Lannisters; Tywin Lannister recua para Harrenhal enquanto Robb Stark junto com outra parte do exército libertou Correrrio! – respondeu Yoren:

- Meu destino e de Arry é Correrrio; se o exército do Norte ocupar o entroncamento, vamos conseguir! – disse Ser Barristan – E o garoto Gendry?

- Está junto ao grupo esperando para partir! – respondeu Yoren – E é melhor irmos; a cidade esta ficando cada vez mais perigosa!

Ser Barristan seguiu Yoren com uma mão no ombro do menino Arry:

- Você vai jurar os seus votos a Jon? – perguntou Arya:

- Sim, como devia ter feito isso há muito tempo! – respondeu Ser Barristan:

- Então o proteja e o ajude a vingar a minha família! – disse Lady Arya Stark:

- Isso, eu prometo a você e tenho certeza que ele também vai prometer a você!

Em uma hora o grupo liderado por Yoren partiu, o clima de revolta dentro da cidade era alarmante e o irônico que o governo de Robert Baratheon teve os seus últimos momentos com uma revolta e o governo de Joffrey começasse com uma revolta nas mãos; Arya riu disso, mas, agora certamente era o único sorriso que daria durante o tempo em que demoraria a chegar até a sua família, mas, tinha confiança, especialmente com Ser Barristan ao seu lado ao qual ele apresentou um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos azuis intensos que se chamava Gendry e segundo ele tinha quatorze anos de sua vida feitos e até pouco tempo era aprendiz de ferreiro; Arya gostou dele, mas, agora sentada na carroça vendo Porto Real se distanciar cada vez mais, jurou um que voltaria um dia, mas, dessa vez para ver Joffrey e a Rainha Cersei perderem a cabeça literalmente.


	8. A Coroa De Um Rei

Capítulo 8

A Coroa De Um Rei

Discussões aconteceram quando Robb Stark fora chamado para o quarto de seu Avô Lord Hoster Tully, depois de discutir os problemas mais importantes, fora decidido que Edmure Tully iria começar a treinar cada homem e mulher que se refugiou no Castelo De Correrrio, além de mandar mensagens para os outros senhores que ainda mantém os seus castelos para que façam os mesmo; a ideia partiu de Lord Tully inspirado de Eddard Stark, uma alternativa para reparar os exércitos das Terras Fluviais que foram quase totalmente desgastados pela campanha de conquista de Jaime Lannister; depois de muita discussão Robb seguiu para o seu quarto e tirando as suas roupas imediatamente caiu na cama e adormeceu; então barulhos e gritos o acordaram, parecia que não tinha passado muito tempo; Vento Cinzento também fora atraído pelo barulho; rapidamente Robb vestiu uma calça e uma camisa e com saiu espada saiu do quarto com o seu lobo em seus calcanhares:

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Robb para um soldado que passara correndo em direção aos barulhos:

- Um assassino se infiltrou no castelo meu senhor, matou alguns guardas e tentou matar seu irmão Jon Snow meu senhor! – respondeu o guarda.

Robb empalideceu e deixando o guarda de lado saiu correndo com o seu lobo ao seu lado, correndo pelos corredores e rapidamente chegou a uma aglomeração de soldados e lordes no quarto de Jon, rapidamente passou por essas pessoas sem nenhuma cerimônia e entrou no quarto; a cena se resumia em um homem morto no chão com a garganta dilacerada; Ser Brynden estava verificando o corpo; Edmure Tully estava ao lado de Catelyn Stark; ambos os semblantes estavam preocupados; Jon na cama deitado, mas, acordado com o Meistre em cima de seu rosto; Fantasma estava deitado nos pés de Jon com o focinho molhado de sangue:

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Robb:

- Eu ainda estou vivo se quer saber! – respondeu Jon para o alívio de Robb:

- Então; é o que ouvi? Guardas mortos e o assassino tentando matar Jon? – perguntou Robb:

- Sim! – respondeu Lady Stark – Se Fantasma não tivesse acordado na hora, Jon estaria morto!

Robb estremeceu:

- Ele ficará com uma cicatriz, mas, por que matar Jon? – perguntou Edmure Tully:

- Isso eu posso responder! – disse Ser Brynden segurando a faca do assassino; uma bolsa contendo possivelmente ouro ou prata e um pedaço de papel – É melhor eu ler em voz alta!

_**- "Eu lhe paguei mais do que cobra normalmente para que mantenha o silêncio sobre esse trabalho, mas, estou indignada por você cobrar mais por simplesmente matar um bastardo e não dê desculpas por que simplesmente vai entrar no Castelo De Correrrio, mas, de toda a forma não importa; tenho ouro e prata o suficiente para te pagar, afinal a Família Lannister paga bem por qualquer serviço prestado, um Lannister sempre paga a suas dívidas; mas, terá o resto de seu pagamento se matar Jon Snow, é melhor para todos que ele não venha, a saber, a verdade sobre si mesmo e se é o que desconfio quando eu o vi; pode mudar os rumos de muitas pessoas; mudar o rumo da guerra e do reino; eu não quero isso; não tenho intenção de desistir do poder que eu tenho"!**_

Todos dentro do quarto estavam intrigados, mas, Lady Stark estava pálida, Robb viu isso em sua mãe:

- Por que alguém quer me matar? – perguntou Jon:

-Antes das respostas, devemos saber se esta adaga esta envenenada! – disse Edmure Tully:

- Eu garanto meu senhor, não há nenhum veneno, somente terá a cicatriz e eu aconselho a não fazer muito esforços pelas próximas horas! – disse o Meistre Vyman – Eu aconselho descanso, mas, por agora me chame quando precisar de minha ajuda novamente!

O Meistre saiu do quarto e então Robb viu as bandagens amarradas na cabeça de Jon cobrindo o seu ferimento; havia pontos vermelhos de sangue sobre as bandagens brancas; para Robb, parecia que o assassino visava o pescoço de Jon, já que o ferimento começava no queixo, passando pela dobra da boca seguindo reto, passando bem ao lado do olho esquerdo e subindo até a têmpora:

- Quem acha que mandou esse pergaminho? – perguntou Jon:

- É de um Lannister e se tem referências femininas nela, não é preciso muito para saber quem é ela! – disse Ser Brynden.

- Por que a Rainha quer me matar? – perguntou Jon – O que ela acha que eu sou para ameaçar o seu reinado?

Perguntas que Lady Stark esperaria que não fossem feitas agora; Lady Stark queria contar para Jon, mas, pelo menos que seu marido estivesse ao seu lado, mas, tinha que fazer alguma coisa sobre isso, a rainha estava desconfiada e certamente tentaria de novo e era melhor saber contra quem Jon estaria lutando e por que:

- Robb! – chamou Catelyn – Mande todos irem embora e depois tranque a porta!

Robb saiu do quarto e o que se ouviu fora as pessoas do lado de fora conversando e os sons de suas vozes se afastando; Robb voltou para o quarto e trancou a porta:

- Fiz o que me mandou minha mãe! – disse Robb – E agora?

Lady Stark se sentou na cadeira olhando para Jon:

- Está na hora de te contar algo Jon, meu Ned queria te contar antes, mas, a segurança da família sempre veio a sua cabeça a colocando na frente de sua própria satisfação! – disse Lady Stark – Por isso perdoe Ned por suas escolhas e espero que entenda o que ele fez!

Jon acenou em concordância sem palavras:

- Você pode ter o sangue Stark Jon, mas, não é filho de Ned! – disse Catelyn de início para a surpresa dos outros da sala:

- Como? – perguntou Robb no lugar de Jon que estava sem palavras e em completo silêncio em reação:

- Quando Ned fez isso, ele tinha a total intenção de te proteger! – disse Lady Stark:

- Por quê? – perguntou Jon:

- Tem que entender que os reinos estavam desgastados pela guerra e como pode ter percebido que as Terras Fluviais ainda não se recuperaram direito; se não fosse isso Jaime Lannister não teria avançado muito na guerra! – explicou Lady Stark – Ned estava disposto a mentir para mim se isso significasse proteger o seu sobrinho e somente um mês depois ele me contou! Contou que você Jon é filho de Lyanna Stark!

Todos dentro do quarto com exceção de Lady Stark estavam surpresos:

- Mas, então quem é o pai? – perguntou Edmure enquanto parecia que Ser Brynden tinha chegado a um entendimento:

- Jon na verdade é filho de Lyanna Stark com Rhaegar Targaryen! – respondeu Catelyn; isso realmente pegou todos de surpresa; Jon estava calado, mesmo tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas, as palavras não saiam:

- Como? – perguntou Robb novamente como se não tivesse escutado a sua mãe dizer agora a pouco; Ser Brynden e Edmure Tully estava surpreso, mas, decididos a ficar calados e deixar que Catelyn explicasse e novamente Cat suspirou:

- Tudo começou com o Torneio De Harrenhal; Rhaegar e Lyanna fugiram por amor e eles se casaram, você é fruto do amor Jon, isso eu posso afirmar, mas, por mais Eddard queria contar a você; ele queria evitar a fúria do Rei Robert; ele queria evitar uma guerra que ninguém queria naquele momento, você pode não perdoá-lo e ele entende, mas, que tinha que colocar a segurança da família e do Norte, mesmo que tenha que mentir para todos e correr o risco de sua própria família o odiando! – explicou Catelyn:

- Por que agora? – perguntou Jon:

- Por que Cersei Baratheon viu você e nesse momento ela associou você a Rhaegar – respondeu Ser Brynden que agora juntava os pontos:

- E agora? – perguntou Edmure – Os lordes querem respostas amanhã desse incidente, o que diremos as eles?

- A verdade! – respondeu Jon de repente com um brilho de determinação no rosto – Deixem que saibam a verdade e eles decidiram o que fazer com ela!

- Tem certeza Jon? – perguntou Lady Stark – Todos os lordes do Norte e das Terras Fluviais vão estar reunidos para discutirem o que fazer a seguir; quando essa reunião começar não haverá mais volta.

Jon sabia disso, mas, descobrir que descendia da Família Targaryen, lhe dava algo que não sabia explicar, algo a mais para lutar do que a sua família; lutar pelo que era algo seu por direito:

- Tenho certeza Lady Stark – disse Jon:

- Não importa o que decidir Jon, eu estarei ao seu lado! – disse Robb.

Jon agradeceu:

- Vai ser uma longa reunião – disse Lady Stark suspirando.

A manhã chegou a Correrrio; com os últimos lordes chegando ontem, a reunião podia ser começada, especialmente que Lord Hoster Tully também estaria presente; Jon e Robb caminhavam calmamente pelos corredores do castelo onde se dirigiam ao salão para a reunião:

- Nervoso? – perguntou Robb:

- Mentiria se disser que não – respondeu Jon chegando às portas do salão – Vamos acabar com isso!

Ambos abriram as portas entrando no salão que estava cheio com os lordes conversando em grupos, suas vozes se misturaram em um conjunto de sons que ninguém conseguia decifrar, mas, é claro que as vozes se silenciaram quando Robb e Jon entraram:

- Bom dia senhores, vamos começar essa reunião – disse Robb – Estão todos aqui?

- Sim meu senhor! – respondeu Ser Brynden que estava ao lado de Lord Karstark:

- Lord Karstark, eu creio que tenha feito boa viagem? – perguntou Robb:

- Sim; meu senhor, obrigado! – respondeu Lord Karstark – Deixei o meu filho Harrion comandando as tropas; o Entroncamento está ocupado e agora montamos as barreiras!

- Muito bom! – disse Robb e assim se seguiu os lordes dizendo o que estava acontecendo em cada área, as condições dos castelos, o aumento da defesa, o treinamento de homens e mulheres para o combate; combates isolados contra pequenas forças mercenárias contratadas por Tywin Lannister; as horas seguiram com a discussão de estratégias para essa guerra e os seus próximos passos e então quando a última parte da reunião fora discutida, uma pergunta veio:

- Me permiti uma pergunta Senhor Stark – disse Lord Jonos Bracken – Por que tentaram matar o seu irmão Jon Snow?

Lady Catelyn Stark suspirou e se virou para todos os lordes dentro do salão:

- Isso eu posso responder Lord Bracken – disse Lady Stark e então olhando para cada pessoa dentro do salão, contou tudo; não deixou nada sobre as origens de Jon ocultou, eles escutaram tudo, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, sem interromper ou fazer qualquer sinal de interrupção, alguns estavam de boca aberta, outros com as faces pálidas; parecia que eles estavam totalmente incrédulos:

- Isso é impossível! - disse Lady Terrick, Senhora Da Casa Terrick; substituindo o marido morto durante a campanha de Jaime Lannister:

- É possível, quanto verdadeiro! - disse Lord Hoster Tully; a história da Torre Da Alegria; guardada por três dos maiores cavaleiros que o reino de Westeros já tinha visto; apenas Ser Arthur tem sobrevivido!

- Eu também sobrevivi! - disse Lord Howland Reed chamando a atenção de todos dentro da sala – Sobrevivi junto com Lord Stark e até hoje guardo os documentos de casamento de Lady Lyanna com o Príncipe Rhaegar!

Ninguém mais diria alguma coisa contra as origens de Jon; não quando a palavras de Ser Arthur Dayne eram inquestionáveis e não quando a honra de Lord Howland Reed era firme e inquebrável, uma honra conhecida no Norte e nas Terras Fluviais:

- Onde estão os documentos? - perguntou Edmure Tully:

- Guardados dentro da sede da minha casa que nesse momento é inacessível a qualquer um que não conhece o terreno! - respondei Lord Howland afastando qualquer pretensão dos inimigos que escutarem essa conversa dos seus espiões.

Lord Hoster Tully estava olhando para Jon:

- Eu sempre soube que seu pai daria um bom rei Jon – disse Lord Tully – Assim como tive a intenção de apressar para que chegasse o reinado de seu pai, com o apoio de Lord Arryn e Lord Tywin Lannister!

Os olhos arregalados de todos que certamente era um indicativo que não sabiam dessa parte dessa história:

- É claro que Tywin queria voltar ao poder que tinha quando foi mão de Aerys por mais de vinte anos; ele realmente não se importava que rei sentasse no trono, desde que conseguisse o que queria, mas, mesmo enquanto assistia o meu povo morrendo em combate ao lado de Lord Arryn e Lord Stark; Lord Lannister sentava a sua bunda flácida em seu trono em Casterly Rock! - explicou Lord Hoster:

- Mas, então o que faremos agora? - perguntou Ser Brynden:

- Fazer o que deveríamos ao ser o certo a fazer, vamos... - respondeu Lord Tully, mas, sendo interrompido por uma entrada de um homem:

- O que significa isso Meistre Vyman, ainda estamos em reunião! - disse Lord Hoster Tully surpreso:

- Desculpe-me Milorde, mas, temos más notícias vindas da capital! - disse Meistre Vyman:

- E o que seria? - perguntou Edmure Tully:

- A mensagem é para Lady Stark e o Senhor Stark – respondeu Meistre Vyman:

- Bem, eu estou ouvindo – disse Lady Catelyn Stark:

- Não tenho meios de dizer isso de forma leve Lady Stark, mas, o seu marido Lord Eddard Stark está morto! – disse Meistre Vyman e isso realmente pegou todos dentro do salão de surpresa – Executado por traição a coroa do Rei Joffrey Baratheon!

Todos estavam em choque. Não era menos do que era esperado a execução de lorde, ainda mais um importante quanto um Lord Stark, especialmente Eddard Stark, o Abençoado; bem visto pelo seu caráter pelos lordes das Terras Fluviais e visto como as pessoas que trouxe paz, prosperidade ao Norte por todas da população do reino; todos os lordes do Norte, com o apoio dos soldados do Norte, não mais queriam libertar o seu maior suserano e sim buscavam uma vingança; queriam a cabeça dos Lannister e fariam de tudo para terem e estavam com o apoio dos lordes das Terras Fluviais.

Lady Stark estava em um mundo de dor o sofrimento nesses dois dias desde que a morte de seu marido e amado Ned chegou aos seus ouvidos, as pessoas e os soldados passavam por ela e se curvavam dando um sinal de respeito à morte de seu marido, ela chorou dentro de seu quarto, sozinho, mas, fora dele com as pessoas em volta fazia uma cara dura; tinha que ser forte e não demonstrar fraqueza; tinha o seu dever como Lady Stark, tinha que apoiar o seu filho Robb que depois de receber a notícia saiu do salão e mais tarde aprendeu que ele tinha pegado a sua espada e golpeado diversas vezes uma árvore próxima e agora a sua espada estava com o ferreiro de Correrrio para ser reparada; Lady Stark podia notar os olhos vermelhos e inchados de seu filho; já Benjen Stark que estava na reunião ficou estático quando ouviu a notícia e somente saiu quando todos da reunião foram dispensados, ele simplesmente pegou algumas garrafas de vinho e se trancou em seu quarto. Lady Stark sabia que ele sairia no momento certo, mas, descobrir que era o último vivo entre seus irmãos era um duro golpe para se tomar, mas, agora o tempo de luto acabou e Catelyn sabia que todo o tempo e planejamento eram importantes agora, tinha uma vingança contra os Lannister e a teria que levar em frente e morreria para dar uma chance de seu filho completar essa vingança.

Jon Snow não sabia o que sentir com a morte do homem que o criou como um filho, uma mistura de sentimentos, raiva e tristeza, somente sabia que tinha passado por esses dois em uma nuvem de pensamentos que ainda continuaria se não fosse o chamado para reunião, seguiu a passos lentos e entrou no salão onde recebeu a notícia da morte de Eddard Stark, todos os lordes e ladys estavam reunidos em silêncio em respeito, mas, Jon sabia que isso acabaria quando a reunião começasse de verdade:

- Meus senhores! – disse Robb chamando a atenção de todos – Recebi mais uma mensagem da Capital, essa especialmente vem do Rei Joffrey e mais uma vez ele ordena que eu vá para Porto Real e se ajoelhe perante a ele jurando lealdade ao seu reinado e dinastia, senão eu serei declarado como um traidor junto com qualquer um que me apoiar e correrei o risco de perder títulos e terras para a coroa!

Assim depois da primeira notícia, de verdade os lordes explodiram de indignação, eram palavras de maldição para Joffrey, todos gritando ao mesmo tempo, dizendo o que deveria fazer em retaliação, outros dizendo para Joffrey pegar as suas ordens e enfiar em um local bastante incômodo, muitas sugestões bem agressivas para ser feitas a Joffrey:

- Será que ele está louco ou Varys não o atualiza com suas notícias? – perguntou Lord Karstark – Seu avô perdeu uma batalha e somente lhe resta um exército em frangalhos; o entroncamento está ocupado e fechado que obrigaria Tywin passar pela Campina e irritar os senhores de lá somente para ajudar o seu neto; ele sabe que seu pai Jaime teve o seu exército destruído e é nosso prisioneiro nesse momento?

- Parece que ele vive em uma realidade diferente da nossa – disse Ser Brynden:

- Essa loucura do bastardo está a levar a sua família a queda sem precedentes – disse Robb – Mas, a questão é o que vamos fazer com ele?

Os lordes estavam falando, muitas sugestões, algumas impraticáveis:

- Vamos nos aliar a Renly Baratheon – sugeriu Lord Butterwell, estava claro que essa sugestão partiu pelo fato que há poucos dias Lord Renly Baratheon foi coroado rei e se casou com Margaery Tyrell tendo o apoio incondicional da Campina e de seu exército e estava se preparando para marchar para Porto Real e isso afastava a ideia de Tywin de atravessar as Terras Da Campina:

- Isso é impossível Lord Butterwell! - disse Robb – Por padrão Renly é o mais novo dos Irmãos Baratheon, Renly não pode assumir a coroa antes de Stannis, assim como meu irmão Bran não pode ser Lord Stark antes de mim!

- Então vamos apoiar Lord Stannis? - perguntou Lord Goodbrook, isso vem também do fato que Lord Stannis Baratheon também foi coroado rei e afirma que tem uma reivindicação mais forte do que Renly; e ele circulou rumores sobre a verdadeira paternidade do rei Joffrey e seus irmãos e rumores circulam que ele também tem uma conselheira pessoal; uma Sacerdotisa Do Deus Do Fogo R'hllor; vinda de Asshai; atende com o nome de Melisandre no qual Stannis ouve tudo o que ela diz e segue os seus conselhos.

Robb balançou a cabeça negativamente em desgosto:

- Por mais que Stannis tem o direito ao trono e ele tem um senso de honra e dever praticamente igual ao meu pai, ele não se importa como vai chegar ao trono – explicou Robb – Ele não importa com as minhas irmãs; certamente não importará se eles morrerem quando e se conquistar o trono, além de que ele destruiria a Fé Sete e a dos Deuses Antigos!

Os lordes pareciam estar de acordo:

- Tem razão – disse Edmure Tully – Mas, então o que fazemos?

Essa era uma pergunta que todos dentro do salão tinham na cabeça, mas, por mais que acharem que a resposta estivesse perto deles, ainda era difícil de chegar, mas, um homem parecia entender tudo, Lord Umber estava com o rosto sério e não tirava os olhos de Jon enquanto assistia os seus pares discutindo sem se importar com eles; a paciência de Lord Umber acabou e ele se levantou:

- Parem! - gritou Lord Umber silenciando as vozes do salão – Eu sei o que vou fazer meus senhores! Aqui está o que eu digo a esses dois reis! Nem Renly Baratheon e nem Stannis Baratheon; eles não são nada para mim. Por que eles deveriam governar sobre mim e minha casa; não os quero governando sentados sobre um assento florido ou sentado em um assento de pedra. O que eles sabem sobre a Parede ou a Mata dos Lobos ou a Barrowlands dos Primeiros Homens? Até mesmo os seus deuses estão errados! Os Outros levar os Lannister; também tive a barriga cheia deles. Por que devemos nos submeter a eles? Foram os dragões a quem nos casamos e os dragões estão mortos!

Lord Umber tirou a sua grande espada e apontou para Jon que ficou surpreso:

- Pelo menos eu achava que os dragões estavam mortos – disse Lord Umber com muita calma e seriedade – Mas, ali está um verdadeiro dragão com o sangue do Norte misturado, com o sangue dos Primeiros Homens, lá está o único rei em que quero me curvar e aqui curvo o meu joelho para o Rei De Westeros!

Lord Umber para a surpresa de todos colocou a sua espada com aponta tocando o chão e se ajoelhou:

- O Rei De Westeros! - gritou Lord Umber. Robb o seguiu imediatamente:

- Seguirei você até o fim Jon! Rei De Westeros! Lobo Branco! - disse Robb para gritar em seguida.

Theon se ajoelhou em seguida, assim como Catelyn, Ser Brynden fez o mesmo e os outros lordes começaram a fazer o mesmo; todos estavam ajoelhados gritando:

- Rei De Westeros! Lobo Branco! Dragão Branco!

Lord Hoster Tully não podia fazer isso, apenas acenou a cabeça em concordância, Jon aceitou e então como costume tirou a sua espada e ponta desta tocando o chão segurando o cabo com as duas mãos, mas, Jon ficou de pé, um costume que a Casa Targaryen fez antes da coroação de cada rei ou rainha, os lordes o proclamavam rei e se ajoelhavam com a ponta de sua espada tocando o chão e o sinal que Jon fez indica que ele aceitou a responsabilidade dada pelos lordes e o povo, ser rei, apenas dois não tinham feito isso; não tinham feito o sinal de aceitação da proclamação dos lordes, Aemon Targaryen; O Rei Que Não Queria Ser Rei e Aerys Targaryen II, o Rei Louco que passou por cima dos costumes e foi coroado imediatamente ao anuncio que seria rei.

Jon aceitou o sinal, ele era agora o Rei De Westeros, mesmo sabendo a verdade, não esperava ser coroado rei, mas, então percebeu Fantasma ao seu lado, o apoiando, mas, mesmo assim uma coisa se passava em sua mente:

- "Onde foi que me meti"? - pensou Jon.

Daenerys Targaryen pouco se lembra de sua mãe, a não ser que seu irmão Viserys sempre disse que ela era igual a sua mãe; esse era um dos poucos momentos de carinho que tinha com seu irmão mais velho; até onde se lembra de Viserys que a muito o chamam de Rei Mendigo, tem um temperamento explosivo, era cruel e irritante; além de uma propensão a uma loucura paranóica e agressão constantes; a qual nesses momentos Daenerys queria manter distância; por isso mesmo Dany sempre se manteve submissa e obediente ao seu irmão que amava, mas, sempre tinha o sentimento que queria ser forte; determinada e independente, mas, não com o seu irmão que além da loucura tinha a sua obsessão em recuperar o que era "seu por direito"; em outras palavras o Trono De Ferro; e Daenerys sempre se impressionava com um plano mais absurdo que o outro, mas, o fato é que ninguém mais ligava para a Casa Targaryen e isso tornava seu irmão mais paranóico vendo inimigos em todos os lugares, mas, para Daenerys infelizmente há sete anos eles foram encontrados e acolhidos em Pentos, por um rico homem; um Magíster chamado de Illyrio Mopatis.

Nesses sete anos Daenerys aprendeu tudo eu tinha que aprender com a biblioteca de Mopatis enquanto evitava a fúria sem controle de Viserys e a cada dia se surpreendia com a paciência do Magíster Mopatis e ele realmente tentava ajudar o seu irmão a conseguir o trono; foi perto de seu décimo sétimo dia de seu nome que Viserys fez o anuncio que ela se casaria com Khal Drogo que comanda o seu Khalasar; Dany não gostou nada disso e pela primeira vez libertou a sua raiva em cima de seu irmão que reagiu batendo em seu rosto, em seu corpo, lhe deixando marcas, mas, no final Daenerys Targaryen aceitou se casar com Khal Drogo; é claro que Dany sabia que seu irmão a vendeu como objeto e em troca teria quarenta mil homens e mulheres para lutar por ele pelo trono, mas, o que Daenerys realmente queria saber era como Viserys conseguiria fazer o Dothraki subir em um navio a atravessar o Mar Estreito, sabia que era uma cultura voltada para o cavalo e tinham repulsa de qualquer água que o cavalo não bebia.

Quando chegou o décimo sétimo dia de seu nome, comemorações foram apagadas nesse dia para Daenerys, ela sabia de seu destino, um destino eu não queria e em pouco tempo estava casada com Khal Drogo, em seu casamento conhecerá um cavaleiro, Ser Jorah Mormont que mais tarde se tornaria seu amigo mais leal, com o fim das festas e o casamento consumado, o Khalasar parte para a única cidade Dothraki; Vaes Dothrak.

Durante a viagem, Daenerys recebe três criadas de presente, Irri, Jhiqui e Doreah, gosta da companhia das três, Irri e Jhiqui a ensinam a língua Dothraki e Doreah lhe ensina a arte do amor, ela se tornam criadas e amigas para Dany, elas lhe dão confiança e auto-estima e com isso conquista Khal Drogo e aprende a amá-lo, durante a viagem, ele lhe ensina o estilo de luta Dothraki; Ser Jorah estava por perto jurando a proteger e sempre dando bons conselhos e finalmente depois de um mês de viagem; Daenerys que estava bem versada no estilo de luta Dothraki e da sua língua; chegam finalmente a Vaes Dothrak e com achegada a notícia que Daenerys Targaryen estava grávida, para a alegria de Khal Drogo e do Khalasar.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Daenerys Targaryen estava mais forte que seu irmão, livre de sua influência, de seu temperamento, de sua loucura e de suas tentativas de deixá-la fraca e submissa, mas, percebe que seu irmão estava cada vez mais impaciente, talvez pelo fato de sua irmã não estiver mais em sua zona de conforto para fazer o que bem entender com ela, Daenerys pede a Ser Jorah que fique de olho em seu irmão para impedi-lo de fazer uma bobagem; só que nem Daenerys, Ser Jorah e o Khalasar esperavam que Viserys Targaryen puxasse a sua lâmina e ameaçasse Dany e seu filho ainda por nascer; o detalhe é puxar a lâmina em solo considerado sagrado para o povo Dothraki e ameaçar derramar sangue, Dany sabia disso e naquele momento percebeu que o homem a sua frente estava morto e ele nem sabia disso, mas, Viserys nunca se importou realmente de aprender a usar uma espada corretamente e rapidamente fora dominado e desarmado; Khal Drogo fez o que Viserys queria, deu-lhe uma coroa de ouro; ouro derretido derramado diretamente em sua cabeça; Daenerys Targaryen assistiu a tudo impassível enquanto seu irmão suplicava misericórdia e quando o ouro derretido fora derramado em sua cabeça e ele caiu morto.

Os meses seguem e Daenerys esquece o sonho de seu irmão, mais que tudo, agora tinha família e não a arriscaria em uma guerra tola por uma cadeira de ferro, a vida segue e Khal Drogo ordena um ataque à comunidade de Lhazareen e passando pelo que resto de tudo, vendo os Dothraki pilharem e estuprarem as mulheres, Daenerys não se contem e ordena que parem com o estupro alegando que estava levando todos os cativos como escravos pessoais, isso irrita o Khalasar que tem o seu direito de estuprarem a mulheres dos derrotados tirada deles, mas, Drogo gosta dessa demonstração de força e a aprova.

O destino às vezes brinca com a vida das pessoas, e não foi diferente na vida de Daenerys quando o seu khal volta ferido de uma batalha, desesperada, Dany aceita, mesmo contra o conselho de Ser Jorah, o tratamento de Mirri Maz Duur; Daenerys implora que seu marido seja salvo ignorando as conseqüências da magia de sangue e no momento ela entra em trabalho de parto; Daenerys acorda dias depois para descobrir que seu filho nasceu morto e que seu marido Khal Drogo está em estado catatônico vegetativo; ela entendia que esse foi o preço pela a vida de seu marido; a vida de seu filho.

Finalmente Dany resolve assumir o seu próprio destino, depois de descobrir que o Khalasar a abandonou para guerrear em outras terras tribais, Drogo é dado à morte por sua mão o livrando do sofrimento duradouro, ergue uma pira funerária para o seu marido onde coloca os três ovos de dragão que recebe de presente e amarra Mirri Maz Duur, ela liberta aqueles que foram feitos de escravos e decididamente caminha para dentro da pira enquanto as chamas tomam de conta; todos assistem esperando um grito de Daenerys, mas, nada veio; somente os gritos de Mirri Maz Duur; o fogo dura a noite toda e na manhã seguinte o lugar esta tomado pela fumaça; Sor Jorah se aproxima com os demais que ficaram e para a surpresa destes vêem Daenerys Targaryen sentada, nua, ilesa e com os seus cabelos sem sofrer com o fogo e com ela estavam três dragões, todos, sem exceção, se ajoelham perante Daenerys Targaryen, A Mãe Dos Dragões e juram fidelidade a ela; Aggo, Jhogo e Rakharo a urgem como uma verdadeira Khaleesi.

Dany sai da barraca limpa e vestida novamente com as duas espadas na sua cintura que ganhou de Drogo quando chegaram a Vaes Dothrak, ambos com setenta e três centímetros de comprimento, ambos os lados com fios de corte, reta na parte de cima, mas, a ponta se inclina trinta graus para o lado de baixo se estendendo até vinte centímetros de lâmina e em seguida faz uma curva voltando aos dez centímetros de largura da lâmina e em seguida se conecta ao cabo; o cabo tem um guarda mão pequeno e grosso e o cabo de vinte centímetros de comprimento totalmente negro com o pomo em forma de uma cabeça de cavalo:

- Está tudo bem Khaleesi? – pergunta Se Jorah:

- Sim, eu estou bem Ser Jorah – responde Daenerys – Estão todos prontos?

- Sim – responde Ser Jorah – Para onde vamos?

Dany olha para o céu e vê a cauda de um cometa vermelho:

- Vamos seguir o cometa – respondeu Dany:

- Como queira – disse Ser Jorah se virando para sair preparar o resto para partir:

- Ser Jorah! – chamou Dany:

- Sim, sua graça – respondeu Jorah:

- Me ensine a lutar! – disse Dany:

- Mas, Drogo te ensinou a lutar! – disse Ser Jorah:

- Mas, não no seu estilo – disse Daenerys sorrindo.

Lady Arya Stark estava sentada de cabeça baixa na carroça, dias e dias andando por estradas secundárias e às vezes esquecidas pela maioria das pessoas, tentando a todo custo evitar a Estrada Real, estava cansada, sua ansiedade a fazia querer ir mais rápido para sua família que pelo que aprendeu estavam em Correrrio; Arya olhou para cima, por entre as folhas das árvores e viu um cometa com sua cauda vermelha:

- Um cometa – disse Arya; Gendry que estava sentado ao lado dela; olhou para Arya e em seguida olhou para o céu vendo o que ela estava vendo:

- Vermelho – disse Gendry – Será um sinal dos deuses?

- Sim – disse Arya – Mas, para quem?

- Qualquer um dirá o que significa se isso trouxer vantagens para si mesmo, mas, nesse momento somente os deuses novos e antigos sabem o real significado! – disse Ser Barristan Selmy.

Arya olhou para Ser Barristan e em seguida voltou a olhar o cometa, esperava que fosse o vermelho sangue dos seus inimigos, o sinal que Jon e Robb manchariam as suas espadas com o sangue do inimigo.


End file.
